Jacob's NM
by JJ Twi1ight
Summary: This is New Moon told from Jacob's pov and a little from Billy.  My goal is to stay accurate to Stephenie's story, I am simply telling Jacob's side of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's NM

Disclaimer - All character belong to Stephenie Meyers. This is New Moon as she wrote it, simply from Jacob's POV, so any conversation that Bella is present for will be directly quoted from the book. No copy write infringement is intended.

Chapter 1 - CHEATER

Saturdays were the best, I could do anything that I wanted to do, except for sleep in. Dad always needed my help getting into his clothes and starting the day. I don't mind, he was always real patient with me and would usually sit in his bed and read until I woke up and got him ready. I left the warm comfort of my sheets and raised my arms above my head to stretch. There was a loud crack as I stretched my back and it felt great. I grabbed a random pair of jeans and shirt and went to my dad's room. After getting him out of bed, I left him to use the restroom and brush his teeth. He was a very strong man and could lift himself from his chair and back again when needed.

I walked into the kitchen and got two bowls of cereal, one for myself and one for dad, poured them with shredded wheat, and added milk. I used to love frosted flakes but with dad's diabetes it was just easier if we both ate the same foods and the sugary cereals had to go.

Dad got two spoons out of the drawer and rolled over to the table. I carried the bowls and sat one down in front of him and I sat in the chair across the table from him.

"So Jacob, what will you be doing today?" Billy asked.  
"I don't know, probably just work on the Rabbit. Why did you need something?"  
"Nope. However your room is a disaster you should probably clean that up." I took a deep sigh and realized he was right. I was not even sure if the clothes I wore were clean or dirty, the piles had sort of blended together into a disastrous mess.

We sat in comfortable silence and finished our cereal and then dad rolled into the living room, turning on the TV while I poured myself another bowl of cereal. After finishing I went to the sink washed mine and Dad's bowl before heading to my room. I decided it was time to do laundry. I gathered all my clothes from my room and stopped by my Dad's to gather his as well. Dad and I had a good system, I would put it in the wash and then transfer it over the dryer. Dad would take it out, fold it, and put it away. We were a good team.

Three loads later I was sitting on the couch, waiting for the last one to finish in the wash desperate to go to the the garage where I really wanted to be. When I heard a sound that I knew I would never forget. It was loud as it huffed and puffed and I knew it was the truck that belonged to Bella Swan. I could remember working on the engine of that truck and there would never be another sound like it. Instantly I thought something was wrong with it and Charlie had brought it over for repairs. I peaked out the window and saw only Bella.

I was so excited to know that Bella had come here, until I saw Bella's face through the window. She looked absolutely awful. She was so skinny that I felt I could see her bones through her clothes, her face was extremely white except for the large dark circles under each eye. I had heard Billy talking to Charlie and so I knew that Bella was not doing well but I had no idea how bad it was until I saw her.

Despite her sad appearance I was still excited that she came. I jumped from the couch and half ran out the door, trying to act calmly. I had a huge crush on Bella and while I guessed that my dad already knew I didn't exactly want to make it so obvious with him in the same room. But despite my attempts I couldn't get the silly smile off, it was always plastered to my face any time Bella's name came up. For her to actually be right outside my front door, it was too much for me to handle and I had to move quickly. I stepped outside and hoped off the porch towards her truck when Bella's eyes finally looked up at my.

"Bella!" I shouted, I just could not contain my excitement.  
"Hey, Jacob!" Bella said with a hint of excitement and a weak smile. Though it was small I could tell it was real.  
"You grew again!" she said amazed.  
"Six five" I answered, I couldn't help but be proud of my size. Though it was embarrassing to be so uncoordinated, it just felt like my body was growing so fast I barely could keep up with myself.  
"Is it ever going to stop? You're huge." Bella shook her head like she could not believe it.  
"Still a beanpole, though" Growing so fast I just couldn't put on the weight like my friends and it made me feel skinny and awkward.

Suddenly I realized that it was raining and she would probably like to come inside. "Come inside! You're getting all wet."

I turned around and she followed me towards the house. My long hair matted to my face from the rain so I reached for the band in my pocket and pulled it back without thinking, it was simply a habit. I opened the door and ducked as I entered the house. I remembered the first time I hit my head on the door frame, I was late for school and ran out the door, I couldn't believe that I had grown that tall.

"Hey, Dad" I called. "Look who stopped by."

I noticed that the TV had been turned off and a book was in his hand. Was he watching us from the window? I swear him and Charlie gossip more than any grown men should, but I never really thought he would spy on me. All of a sudden I was extremely nervous that he would embarrass me. He sat the book in his lap and wheeled himself towards us, reaching out to take Bella's hand.

"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella. What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

One of the few times that I was glad to have my dad in the room. He was able to ask these questions without it coming across as desperate or rude. I wanted to know the answer to those questions so badly but I didn't have the courage to ask her.

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob – I haven't seen him in forever."

I did not think I could be happier. Bella was standing in my house and now to know that it had nothing to do with her father or my father, but rather it was to see ME! The smile that was plastered to my face stretched to a whole new level. I wanted to be embarrassed but I was too happy to care.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Billy asked.  
"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know."  
"I'll call him now," Billy suggested. "He's always invited."  
"It's not like you'll never see me again." She promised. "I'll be back again soon – so much you'll get sick of me." Bella said with a nervous laugh. I do not think she had any idea that it was not possible for me to get sick of her, but it might be interesting to see what she came up with to try and make that a reality.

Billy gave me a quick wink, so quick that I almost missed it and I know there was no way that Bella saw it. I knew that dad and I were real close, but I never in my dreams would have thought of him as my wing man. But there was something different, I quickly realized that this was not just for me, but also for his best friend. Charlie has been beside himself with worry over Bella and if Bella spending time with me would help Charlie then I knew my dad would help in any way he could.

Billy chuckled in response. "Okay, maybe next time."

This was getting awkward quickly so I knew I had to do something. "So, Bella, what do you want to do?" It had been so long since my sisters lived here so I wasn't sure what kind of girl stuff we had available, and I had no idea what Bella might find interesting.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?"

I really did not want to bore her with car stuff, and took a second to rack my brain to think of anything else more interesting. Coming up blank, I decided to just go with the truth. "I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else. . ."  
"No, that's perfect" Bella interrupted "I'd love to see your car."  
I couldn't believe that Bella would really want to see my car. She just looks too tiny to be interested in cars and such. "Okay, it's out back, in the garage."

Was it just my imagination or did she seem to get more excited about that? It was like she wanted to be alone and isolated. We walked over to the garage in a comfortable silence. Bella walked in and looked the place over. I know to most people it wasn't much, but I loved this garage it was "my domain" and made me feel useful. Cars made sense to me there was a predictable rhythm to the engine and the parts worked together in a way that I understood. The oil and dirt that surrounded everything could be smelt at any time, it was fantastic.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" Bella asked.  
"It's an old Rabbit – 1986, a classic."  
"How's it going?"  
"Almost finished."

Suddenly I remembered the last time I saw Bella was at prom when my dad had bribed me with car parts and money to go and speak with her. I wondered if she remembered why I was there, it was so embarrassing but I wanted her to know that it was really all my dad's doing and I had nothing to do with that. "My dad made good on his promise last spring."  
"Ah"

Well that was awkward and at first I could not think of why she was so resistant. Then I remembered that she was at prom with Edward Cullen and clearly his memory was painful. I made a promise to myself to try and not say anything that would bring him into the conversation. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what would break the promise I had just made to myself so I remained quiet.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" Bella asked.  
Well that seemed to come out of no where. "Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?" I just could not figure out how we went from prom to motorcycles.  
"Well. . ." Bella seemed to struggle with her words, not knowing what to say. "I recently acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?

My goodness Bella is so adorable when she is nervous and I wanted to put her at ease. "Cool." That was an understatement. I was so freaking excited. This was my chance to actually show skills that I am really good at to a girl that I was crazy about. How did I get so lucky? However, I did not want to seem overly confident. "I'll give it a try."

Bella lifted her finger as to warn me. "The thing is, Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."  
I didn't even have to think twice, this was an easy decision. "Sure, sure." I smiled. "I understand."  
"I'll pay you," Bella continued.

"No. I want to help. You can't pay me." Was she crazy? She was volunteering to spend time with me and she wants to pay me, absolutely not, I couldn't help but be a little offended. I didn't want to be some "professional employee" that she paid to work on her motorcycles, I wanted to be her friend and maybe more if I was lucky.

"Well. . . how about a trade, then? I only need one bike – and I'll need lessons, too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me."  
I swear this girl keeps getting better and better. I was so excited. "Swee-eet" I said with two syllables. Geez, I sound like I am in junior high, I hope that Bella didn't notice.

"Wait a sec – are you legal yet? When is your birthday?  
Well crap it seems that she noticed. "You missed it, I'm sixteen." I said with a teasing smile.

"Not that your age ever stopped you before," she muttered. "Sorry about your birthday."  
"Don't worry about it. I missed yours. What are you, forty?"  
Bella sniffed. "Close."  
"We'll have a joint party to make up for it."  
"Sounds like a date."

Holy cow! Did Bella just suggest that we have a date? That was totally awesome, I would pinch myself but if that was a dream I never wanted to wake up.

"Maybe when the bikes are finished – our present to ourselves," Bella added.

"Deal." I could tell that she was trying to make the conversation more casual and I did not want her to be uncomfortable. "When will you bring them down?" Suddenly Bella bit her lip, looking really embarrassed. What did I say? Umm . . . why does Bella look so embarrassed?

"They're in my truck now."  
Well for all the things to be embarrassed about that was one I could certainly handle. It was turning out to be one of the best days ever "Great."  
"Will Billy see if we bring them around?"  
Without thinking I winked at her and said "We'll be sneaky."

I was beyond excited as we started heading towards her truck. Just to prove my sneakiness I stayed in the trees and made myself walk casually, part of me wanted to run but I knew that would draw Billy's attention. I walked around the truck, removing the tarp that covered them. For a second I wondered if I would be able to lift them on my own, they looked pretty sturdy. I cautiously lifted the first one and found it surprisingly light and put it on the ground. The second was a little heavier and I had to concentrate to set it down gently. I have enjoyed the added strength that I have had the past few months, but I was never more grateful for it until that day. I do not know what I would have done if I couldn't get the stupid bikes out of her truck.

Looking over the bikes they were in better condition that I thought they would be. "These aren't half bad." We each pushed one into the cover that the trees provided. "This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done – it's an old Harley Sprint."

"That one's yours, then."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely."

I still didn't like the idea of accepting the more profitable bike. I started looking them over closely and could see that there was certainly some significant damage to them. "These are going to take some cash, though." Maybe she will at least let me contribute money for parts. "We'll have to save up for parts first."

"We nothing," Bella disagreed. "If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts."  
"I don't know. . ." Everything about this just felt wrong to me, but I didn't really have a good reason to argue with her.  
"I've got some money saved. College fund, you know."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head. This was going to turn out to be the best thing that had ever happened to me. I got to spend time with Bella and show off my mad mechanical skills. Or possibly, this will be the death of me when Charlie killed me for endangering his daughter and spending her college fund. I simply thanked God that I was a teenage boy and no one would fault me if they were given the same situation. It's the code: When the girl of your dreams asks you for a favor - do what she says!

Billy's POV

After Jacob and Bella walked out of the house I took a deep breath. Charlie was not kidding when he said that Bella was not doing well. I knew Charlie was not one for theatrics but I honestly did not know how to help him. Neither Rebecca nor Rachel had gone through anything like this and I said a silent prayer of thanks.

I rolled back into the living room prepared to watch some ESPN, not sure which game I would watch first. I loved all sports and was not really particular. As I settled in to watch the game the phone rang. I rolled back into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello" I said trying to mask the mild irritation at being interrupted.  
"Hey Billy, it's Sam"  
"Hey Sam, how's it going?"  
"Nothing too much, I was just wondering how Jacob was doing? I noticed he has grown quite a bit in the past few months." Sam asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Yes he has grown fast. I am watching him closely, he has started eating more and I fear it will be affecting him soon." Though I knew this was an honor, I was also scared for my son. Not experiencing this myself I didn't know what it would be like.

I remember the day I got the call from Quil Sr. that Sam had phased. It took us all by surprise even though it shouldn't have. When the Cullen's returned I became fearful of the affect that it would have on the youth of our tribe. All the council members were keeping a close eye on the male teenagers in the tribe. How Harry missed the signs of Sam's transformation was beyond me. Maybe he just didn't want to see it because he feared it would break his daughter's heart. After Sam, Jared, and Paul's transformation I thought maybe Jacob would be spared, legend only had 3-4 wolves at one time except for extreme circumstances.

"I'm sorry Billy, I figured this would come, but no one really wants it." Sam replied with sympathy, bringing me back to the present.  
"Thanks," I said not really knowing what else to say.  
"Billy what do I do if he phases? Won't he be the alpha?" Sam asked not sure if he will like the answer but knew he needed to ask.

"Look Sam, lets cross that bridge when we get there. I know that with our family heritage that Jacob's transformation will affect you greater than any of the others. I will do the best I can to keep you informed." I really did not want to have this conversation but didn't want to be rude either.

"Thanks, Billy that will be a great help. Well I will let you get back to whatever you were doing" Sam quickly said, clearly trying to wrap up the phone call.  
"Well you take care, I'll talk to you later Sam."  
"Bye, Billy."  
"Bye, Sam."

Taking a deep breath I could see Jacob and Bella through the trees walking back to the garage. They each had something but I could not quite tell what it was, but I just hoped that Jacob would be able to help Bella through this rough time. And maybe, just maybe Bella would be what Jacob needed to get through his own rough time that would be quickly approaching.

FACTS  
- Billy is in a wheelchair due to nerve damage from diabetes. I honestly have no idea exactly how limited that makes him so what Billy is able to do on his own and what he can't is all my imagination.  
- Jacob built the engine in Bella's truck.  
- Jacob has a particular smile that Bella considers to be "hers".  
- All conversations that Bella is present for will be either directly quoted or summarized.  
- Charlie would call Billy looking for help with Bella, but Billy did not know what to do because Rebecca nor Rachel had gone through anything like this.  
- Jacob admits to Bella that he does wash dishes at home, so I assume that he would have other chores as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 FRIENDS - Jpov

Once Bella and I got both bikes back into the garage I immediately started taking the red one apart. Not wanting to be a complete idiot I opened the Rabbit's door to give Bella a place to sit. The only people who came out to the garage were Quil and Embry so I never really needed chairs out here. Bella was so easy to talk to, I was able to chat about school and my friends.

I do not know why I was surprised when I suddenly heard Quil and Embry outside the garage. They typically came over each Saturday to hang out, and check out the progress that I had made on the Rabbit. Normally I enjoyed their company, but today it was slighting irritating that they were taking up the time I was spending with Bella.

The guys walked into the garage oblivious to the fact that it wasn't really a good time. When they saw Bella they were clearly shocked that I had a girl in here and raised their eye brows, giving me a "knowing" look. I made introductions and did my best to not punch Quil in the face for his blatant flirting. Quil always figured if "How you doing?" could work for Joey on Friends then "Hi, there" would work for him. He was such a dork.

However their excitement about the bikes fueled my own enthusiasm, and for a second I completely forgot Bella was there. We were so wrapped up in the different pieces that I had already taken off of the red bike, and talked about the new parts that would be needed to be purchased. I felt terrible for not including Bella, but I didn't really know what to say to include her in the conversation.

I gave her an apologetic look. "We're boring you, aren't we?"  
"Naw. I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie."  
"Oh . . . well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started on rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" I was nervous to ask this in front of my friends. What if she didn't come back for a while?

"Could I come back tomorrow?"

I wanted to sigh, and realized I had been holding my breath. I saw Quil and Embry nudge each other and exchange grins. I couldn't even be upset with where I knew their minds had gone, I was just too happy and smiled. "That would be great!"

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts," Bella suggested.  
I still did not like the idea of her paying for everything and wanted her to know. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."  
"No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise."  
"That doesn't seem right," I couldn't help shaking my head.  
"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?"  
I smiled. "Okay, you're getting a deal."  
"Not to mention the riding lessons," Bella added.

Oh how I wish she had kept that last comment to herself. Quil, that dirty little pervert, whispered to Embry, and I knew exactly where his mind went. My hand flashed out, and smacked the back of his head. "That's it, get out." I muttered.  
"No, really, I have to go," Bella protested and headed towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."

Bella's back had not been turned for two seconds before my boys let out a chorus of "Wooooo!", which I am actually amazed they were able to hold in until Bella left. I launched myself at them both trying to see if I could knock their heads together. They were quick, but I was able to grab Quil, and gave him a noogie then throw him into Embry.

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow I am going to beat the living day lights out of you." I wanted them to take me seriously, but their friendship has always been important to me. "Now help me tear these two bikes apart."

They were curious about when Bella got here, and where the bikes came from so I filled them in on my conversation with Bella. Time flew by, and I soon heard dad calling. "Jake, it's time to eat."

"Hey guys I have got to go. Please, whatever you do, do not come here tomorrow. We probably won't even be around if I can figure out what parts we need tonight." Thankfully they took me seriously, and headed out of the garage.

I followed them out, and we said our goodbyes and see ya laters. I opened the door, and went to the kitchen sink to wash my hands. Billy was taking some grilled cheese sandwiches off the stove top, and it seemed that we would have some tomato soup as well. I got two glasses out, and walked over to the refrigerator, poured milk into each glass, and set them on the table next to the soup and sandwiches.

"So did you have a good time with Bella?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, I just showed her around the garage. She seemed really interested in the Rabbit, she will probably hang out in there while I work on it" I knew that I needed to have an excuse for how much time we were going to be spending in the garage.

"Did she say if she would be visiting again?"  
"Yeah! She is coming over tomorrow." I wanted to act cool like it was not a big deal, but I knew that silly grin was back on my face, and I just couldn't help but be happy.  
"Well, good. I think that you both will be good for each other." There was a look in his eyes like he wanted to say more but didn't really, all at the same time. I decided to let it go and just finish dinner.

After two bowls of soup and three sandwiches, I was full. I couldn't believe how much I could eat. Dad put his bowl and plate on the counter next to the sink, and rolled into the living room. I heard the TV turn on and I stood up, and started washing our dishes. It didn't take long, and I went to my room.

I couldn't help but think of Bella. She seemed so different today than the girl that was described by Billy based on his conversations with Charlie. Clearly Bella had seen better days, but I thought I saw a little life in her smile, and I dreamed of a day that her eyes would sparkle.

I thought back to the day we walked on the beach. The way her eyes looked at me, and her eye lashes danced over her eyes. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. I knew that she could get me to do anything. Never in a million years would I have figured I would have told her those "scary stories". I had heard them all my life, my father was such a wonderful story teller. I just wanted to try telling them to someone who I knew had never heard them. I knew that my dad would kill me if he ever knew that I had told her, so it would just be one more secret that I had to keep.

I wanted to just be able to day dream into the night. I walked to the living room to find Billy.

"Hey dad, you about ready for bed?" I asked. I never felt like I should be telling him when to go to sleep, but at the same time knew he needed my help to get bathed and ready for bed.

"Yup, lets wait for the next commercial break and then I can watch from the TV in my room."

I had a little reading that I needed to do for my English Lit class so I sat down, and read until dad was ready. Without a word he turned the TV off and headed for his room. I read until the next paragraph put my marker in place, and went to help him get ready for bed. It was simply part of our routine so neither of us were embarrassed, it was just life.

After dad was comfortably in bed, I went to the bathroom showered, brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I laid my back down on my bed, with one leg hanging over the edge because it really wouldn't fit on this tiny bed and just thought about my day. I knew instantly "that" smile was back on my face and it was going to be a great night.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing. I dashed out of bed, and into the kitchen to answer the phone.  
"Hello," my voice was still thick from sleeping, and I coughed a little to try and clear it.  
"Hey Jake, this is Charlie. Harry is coming over to watch the game, and Bella thought that Billy might want to join us."

I swear the girl is a genius, having both of our fathers away together. "That is a great idea let me check."  
I covered the phone with my hand and yelled. "Hey dad, Charlie wants to know if you want to go to his place for the game."  
From the bedroom Billy answered. "Duh! You should know the answer to that, Son."

I couldn't help but laugh, these three men were so predictable when it comes to sports. I brought the phone back up to my face.  
"Hey Charlie, my dad is in."  
"Great, Harry is going to come by and pick him up." I heard a little shuffling in the back ground and a door slam. "And by the way Bella is on her way."  
"Oh, thanks for the heads up, I had better have breakfast so I'll be ready when she gets here. I'll talk to ya later bye."

I hung up quickly, hoping that I had at least waited for Charlie to say bye before I hung up, but to be honest I wasn't sure. I dashed back to Billy's room to help him get dressed, and he went to the bathroom to freshen up and start the day.

I went to the kitchen, and grabbed two bowls poured them with cereal and milk and set them both down at the table. I was eating so quickly that I was on my second bowl when Billy joined me at the table.

"My goodness Son, slow down. You do know it is best to actually chew your food." Billy said with a knowing smile.  
"Dad, I do not want to keep Bella waiting."

With that I was finished with my breakfast, and put my bowl and spoon in the sink, dad could do the dishes this time. I raced back to my room, and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I grabbed the list of parts that Embry and Quil had helped me make yesterday, and put it in my pants pocket. Then I did a quick look over thankful that dad had encouraged me to clean my room before Bella showed up, and I didn't have anything too embarrassing sticking out anywhere.

The rain outside was coming down strong so I grabbed the big black umbrella from the closet, and waited by the front door for Bella. It was not long before I heard her truck pull up. I quickly went outside to her truck, and held the umbrella high over her door so she could get out without getting too wet.

She seemed a little surprised that I was so prepared, and so I knew I needed to explain why I was so ready when she got here. "Charlie called – said you were on your way."  
She smiled. "Hi, Jacob."  
"Good call on inviting Billy up." I reached out my hand for a high five, forgetting how small she was. She had to reach high on her toes, and then just barely reached my wrist with her hand. The effort was so cute that I just had to laugh.

I took Bella throughout the house. There really wasn't much to see. My bedroom was so tiny that with the bed, chest of drawers, Bella and me crammed inside we seemed to take up all the available space.

Harry arrived, and he got dad into his truck then they took off. Once the door was shut Bella asked. "So where to, Mr. Good wrench?"

I wanted to give them a few minutes head start before we went anywhere in case they needed to come back for something. I thought we could go over what we needed with Bella before we started out. I pulled the list out of my pocked, and smoothed out the paper. "We'll start at the dump first, see if we can get lucky. This could get a little expensive," I warned. "Those bikes are going to need a lot of help before they'll run again."

Bella did not even seemed phased, maybe she did not really understand the amount of money were were talking about so I wanted to be clear. "I'm talking about maybe more than a hundred dollars here."

She pulled her check book out of pocket, fanned her face, and rolled her eyes. "We're covered."

That was the first time that I realized that Bella might actually be a little bit crazy. But I also realized that I didn't care. I was so impressed that Bella would just hop from one muddy place to the next with me as we went from one salvage yard to the next. I knew that I could never handle being around a girl that was scared to get dirty and so it seemed that everything about Bella kept getting better and better. The yards were a great success and we were able to get some really great parts for really cheap.

Even though I was thankful that Charlie had bought this truck from my dad, it always was a soft spot for me, being that it was the first major vehicle that I had worked on. I had done a few repairs here and there to my dad's truck and even figured out how to give it hand controls that my dad could drive it if needed. I still remembered the look on Charlie's face the first time dad drove it to his house. For a second I thought Charlie would arrest him for reckless endangerment before he realized that I had installed the hand controls. This monster of a truck that I was riding in was once my baby. I had put the engine together wanting everything to be perfect. I had tried everything I could to make it go faster, but the stubborn old thing would not budge.

I instantly noticed the mangled piece that was once a car stereo. I had debated saying anything, but the curiosity was eating me alive and so I had to ask. "Did the stereo break?"  
"Yeah," Bella clearly lied, she was just so terrible at lying.  
Taking a closer look. "Who took it out? There's a lot of damage. . ." I really loved all kinds of music, not really having a favorite type and could not imagine going without music.  
"I did."  
I laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't touch the motorcycles too much."  
"No problem."

I always wondered if the Bella that Charlie had described was going to suddenly resurface, but she seemed calm with a sweet smile on her face. She was just so easy to talk to that I found myself chatting away. I wanted her to be able to take part in the conversation.

"I'm doing all the talking. Why don't you take a turn? What's going on in Forks? It has to be more exciting than La Push."  
"Wrong," she sighed. "There's really nothing. Your friends are a lot more interesting than mine. I like your friends. Quil's funny."

Great another person that admired Quil. "I think Quil likes you, too."  
She laughed. "He's a little young for me."

Ouch that hurt. Quil was the same age as me and she knew it. I couldn't keep the disappointment off my face. "He's not that much younger than you. It's just a year and a few months."  
"Sure, but considering the difference in maturity between guys and girls, don't you have to count that in dog years? What does that make me, about twelve years older?"

Wanting to lighten the mood, I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay, but if you're going to get picky like that, you have to average in size, too. You're so small, I'll have to knock ten years off your total."  
"Five foot four is perfectly average." She sniffed. "It's not my fault you're a freak."

I loved this playful side of Bella, and just wanted to encourage our communication even if it was something as silly as pretend ages. But anything that seemed to get her mind off my real age was just fine. By the time we made it back to La Push I had advanced to age 30 and she was just 23, which was actually perfect. I got to brag about my many skills and surpass her in age.

As we pulled back up to the house I jumped inside real quick to see if Billy was home. He was not so I went back to the truck and helped Bella carry everything to the garage. I laid a large plastic sheet on the ground to keep the pieces from getting dirt in the crevasses. I cleaned the new pieces and started a pile for each bike.

I loved working with my hands. It felt therapeutic to see how the different pieces fit together perfectly, and worked in harmony with one another. I would glance at Bella while I talked, and she would just watch my fingers glide over the different pieces. It just felt so natural to have Bella with me, like it was meant to be.

Time went quickly, and soon I heard my dad. Bella stood and looked like she wanted to help put things away. When working on a project it was just easier to leave the pieces where they were, that way I could easily remember where I had left off.

"Just leave it," I said. "I'll work on it later tonight."  
"Don't forget your schoolwork or anything."

"Bella?"

Immediately both our heads snapped up recognizing Charlie's voice wafting through the trees, sounding closer than the house.

"Shoot," Bella muttered. "Coming!" She yelled towards the house.  
Seeing the panic on her face was so cute, that I could not help but smile. "Let's go." I snapped off the lights to the garage and it was completely dark. I knew this place like the back of my hand and grabbed Bella's hand to help her out. Her hand was so tiny in my large hand and felt so cold.

Between Bella's 'grace' and my own awkwardness we were tripping all over each other by the time we made it in view of the house. We were both laughing when we came into view of Charlie and Billy.

"Hey, Dad," we both stated together, which just made us laugh more.

I still had my hand clasped around Bella's when I noticed her dad staring at my hand. Though it was completely casual I had to admit that I liked the feeling of her hand in mine. My hands were calloused from working outside but hers were so soft and smooth, and I never wanted to let go even though I knew I should. I dropped her hand as we entered the house. Dad started preparing his 'special' spaghetti dinner while Harry had gone to his house to pick up his family, who were coming to dinner with us.

I enjoyed the Clearwaters, whom I have known my whole life. Dad and Harry had always been great friends and so naturally mom and Sue had been close as well. After mom died, even though Sue never said so, I knew she would always be here for me if I ever needed a 'mom moment'. I used to have a small crush on Leah, she was just so beautiful, but she started dating Sam. It didn't really matter to me at the time, but I knew that they were having some serious problems in their relationship. I never took the time to actually learn all the details. Seth had always been such a nice guy, but he was getting to the age where he followed me around like a lost puppy. Being the baby in the family I really didn't know how to handle being looked up to the way Seth did to me. It made me a little uncomfortable so I tried to ignore it as best as I could.

Bella was relaxed but quiet with a simple smile on her face. I couldn't help but noticed Charlie watching her throughout the evening. Not sure why I did not notice earlier but it seemed that Charlie had the same dark circles under his eyes that Bella had. It seemed that her lack of sleep was affecting him as well. I hoped that if I could help Bella, that I would be able to help Charlie too. Though I didn't know Charlie well, he was very important to my dad and so I wanted to do what I could for both Charlie and Bella.

The clouds started gathering, and soon rain started coming down, signaling that the party was over. Charlie road with Bella in her truck, and I stood at the window and watched it pull away from the house. The Clearwaters also decided it was time to head back to their own home and left as well.

Billy gathered the plates, dumped any left over food in the trash and placed the plates and forks in the sink. There was extra pasta and sauce so Billy grabbed a storage container and placed them inside and put it into the refrigerator. I rinsed the pots and pans while the water started to heat up. Once it was hot I added soap and washed and rinsed while Billy dried. He would put the forks away and place the plates on the counter, he couldn't reach the cabinet from his chair so I would put them away once they were all dry, except for one so dad could always have a plate if he ever wanted something.

We talked about the game and he asked what Bella and I did. I lied about needing more parts for the Rabbit and explained that I took Bella to a few stores for parts. I could tell this was not what my dad expected having the place all to ourselves, but really what did he expect me to do to her? We were just friends, while I could dream it would one day be more I knew that she wasn't ready for any type of relationship.

Billy rolled into the living room and turned the TV on. I went to my room and pulled out the homework that I had neglected all weekend. I was okay in school, but never really enjoyed it. School was just a place for me to see my friends and to get through. I have always assumed that I would use my hands, hopefully working on cars so I didn't really see the point in Civics or Geography. If I really need to know where some place was, that was what mapquest was for.

I was finishing my last math problem when I heard Billy's chair come down the hall and stop in front of my room.

"Sorry Dad, you ready for bed?"  
"No rush, I'll be in my room when you're ready." He continued down the hall to his own room.

I got up, and helped Dad to bed then went to the bathroom and got myself ready. It had been a great day, I was not really sure what I was expecting, but it went far better then I ever could have dreamed. And that was what I did all night. I dreamed of Bella and of her beautiful brown eyes and the way her long brown hair shined in the sunlight.

Monday arrived bright and early, well maybe not bright but at least early. The alarm went off at 6:30 and I got up went to the bathroom and showered. Draped in a towel I went back to my room to get dressed, it was just me and dad here so neither of us cared about modesty. Then I went by dad's room to help him start his day and finally made it to the kitchen to make breakfast.

My favorite was biscuits and gravy with eggs. I turned the oven on and opened a can of biscuits. I placed them in the pan and put them in the oven. Dad rolled in and got a packet of gravy and a measuring cup for the water. He measured the water and placed it in the microwave to get hot, while I got six eggs, cracked them, added some milk, and scrambled them together. By the time the eggs were cooked the biscuits were ready and we were ready to eat. Dad rolled over to the table and brought the gravy with him.

We ate in a comfortable silence. After we finished I went back to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then gathered my school supplies, putting them in my backpack, and headed out the door. It was a ten minute walk to school. Embry's house was on the way and so he always waited for me at the corner and we walked the last five minutes together. Quil lived just on the other side of the school behind the store that his family owned and so he always met us at the school. However to my surprise today I saw both Quil and Embry as I walked up to the corner.

"Hey! What's up?" I called out, while giving Quil a questioning look.  
"I didn't want Embry getting the Bella scoop before me."  
Embry just rolled his eyes, but I could tell that he was really curious as well. "So how did it go yesterday? Did she come by like she said she would?"

I gave them the 'scoop' on my day with Bella, having to tell them bits and pieces of it between classes.

It was finally lunch time. We stood in line and got our food. Quil got two slices of pizza and a chocolate milk. I had two hot dogs, a regular milk, and joined Quil, who was sitting at the table. Embry sat moments later with both pizza and hot dogs.

"Hey man, I thought you could only get one or the other." I complained.  
He shrugged. "I guess the perks of being able to charm the ladies."  
"It's not charm when your mom works at the school, you dork." Quil added.

I laughed and gave a hive-five to Quil. His hand popped mine and I couldn't help but think of how Bella had tried so hard just to barely reach my hand. A small smile stretched across my face.

"So have you kissed her?" Embry asked.  
It took me a second to realize he was speaking to me. "Who?"  
"Bella, you idiot." Quil replied.  
"No! Are you kidding me?" I had to work hard to chew my food so I didn't choke. "It's not like that with Bella, she just needs me to be her friend."  
"Oh, the 'friends only club', careful dude that can be hard club to get out of," Embry laughed and Quil snickered.  
"Cut it out guys." I grumbled, while standing up to throw my trash away.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I was just kidding" Embry trying for 'damage control'.  
"I know you are. Bella is important to me and I want her to be taken seriously between you two."

Quil trying to change the subject. "Have you started your paper for American History?"  
"What paper?" I hated history class and tried to block it out as much as possible.  
"It's a five page paper on a past American general. It is due on Thursday." Embry added.  
"Oh crap, I completely forgot about that." With that the bell rang, signifying lunch was over. And I knew I owed these guys big time for reminding me of my homework.

**Author's Note: FACTS**  
- Jacob admits to Bella that he does wash dishes at home, so I assume that he would have other chores as well.  
- Jacob also makes mention of Ragu which is a premade spaghetti sauce so I assume that they don't make things by scratch but rather preprepared meals.  
- Quil's family does live behind the only small store in town.  
- Embry's mom actually works at that small store, not at the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – REPETITION Part 1**

As the last bell rang I ran to my locker so I could get out quick not even bothering to wait for Embry or Quil. As I stepped out of the school I saw Sam standing just past the trees that lined the area of school. He seemed to be waiting for someone and then I saw Paul and Jared join him and together they walked into the cloud of the trees. Something about it just didn't feel right and so I picked up the pace towards home.

Billy was in the living room watching the usual afternoon talk shows. I wasn't really sure when Bella was coming over, but I wanted to be ready when she came. I had some homework, so I decided to work on it at the kitchen table, so I could easily hear her truck when it pulled up. The moment I heard it I bolted out the door and was waiting for her by the time she pulled up in front of the house.

Bella had an odd expression on her face like she had been running from something. It seemed strange and I wanted her to feel safe, so I decided to not bring it up. "Hey, Bella."

She smiled and it seemed relief washed over her face. "Hey, Jacob." I saw her wave at Billy who had rolled over to the window. I'm not really sure why, anyone would know who it was simply by the sound of her truck. I decided it was best to go ahead and get started.

"Let's get to work."  
"You seriously aren't sick of me yet?" She laughed.

Bella must be crazier than I thought. How could she possibly think that I would get sick of her. If anything I was scared to death that she would get sick of me. I walked around the house towards the garage, and Bella followed.

"Nope. Not yet."  
"Please let me know when I start getting on your nerves. I don't want to be a pain."

"Okay" I just couldn't help but laugh. There was nothing more enjoyable than to have Bella around. I was actually nervous that she knew about my crush on her, but it didn't seem so. That was a relief, but also a little annoying because that showed that I was definitely in the 'friends only club'. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that, though."

As Bella walked into the garage she clearly was shocked at the progress that I had made on the bikes. Most of that was due to Quil and Embry when they stayed and helped me.

"Jake, you're amazing," she breathed.  
"I get obsessive when I have a project." I shrugged. "If I had any brains I'd drag it out a little bit."  
"Why?"  
I was scared to answer, mostly because I was nervous about her response. Did she really not see that currently the bikes were the only things keeping us together? "Bella, if I told you that I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you say?"

I was so nervous that I could hardly breathe. Part of me wanted to rip out my tongue and pretend that it had not come out of my mouth. The fact that Bella did not respond immediately showed me that she took my question seriously. With butterflies in my stomach I glanced up at Bella's face to try and read her expression.

"I would say . . . that's too bad, but I'll bet we could figure out something else to do. If we got really desperate, we could even do homework."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face any more than I could relax my shoulders, the worst was behind me, and the butterflies started doing a happy dance. Bella simply enjoyed my company and I was thrilled. With new determination to get this project finished I sat down by the bike to get started. "So you think you'll still come over when I'm done, then?" I just wanted to be clear.

"Is that what you meant?" She shook her head. "I guess I am taking advantage of your very underpriced mechanical skills. But as long as you let me come over, I'll be here."

"Hoping to see Quil again?" I teased, feeling the need to lighten the mood.  
"You caught me."  
I chuckled. "You really like spending time with me?" I was just in such shock and awe that it was really me that she enjoyed so much.  
"Very, very much. And I'll prove it. I have to work tomorrow, but Wednesday we'll do something nonmechanical."  
"Like what?"  
"I have no idea. We can go to my place so you won't be tempted to be obsessive. You could bring your schoolwork – you have to be getting behind, because I know I am."  
"Homework might be a good idea." I remembered the butt load of stuff the teachers had given me today, not to mention a paper that was due that Embry had reminded me about today.

"Yes," she agreed. "We'll have to start being responsible occasionally, or Billy and Charlie aren't going to be so easygoing about this."  
Bella had motioned her hands between us like we were together. The thought of being any type of us with Bella was extremely exciting and "that" smile stretched across my face. "Homework once a week?"  
"Maybe we'd better go with twice."

I knew she was right and sighed deeply. Suddenly I felt the need to make this an official arrangement, or at least as "official" as warm soda could make it. I reached over and grabbed two cans opening one for Bella and handing it to her. After I opened my own I held it high for a toast.

"Here's to responsibility, twice a week."  
"And recklessness every day in between," she emphasized.

I think right there on the spot I fell a little harder for Bella Swan. Completely speechless I touched my can to hers and we each took a drink.

After a little time I walked Bella back to her truck and we said our goodbyes. I walked in the door and dad was preparing dinner. He had some steak and he was placing them on an indoor grill.

"Hey dad, I'm a mess. Do you mind if I jump in the shower before dinner?"  
"Sure, just make it quick."

I went to my room and grabbed some clean boxers and some sweat pants and went into the bathroom. As quickly as I could I shampooed and conditioned my long hair. After I dried off and put my clothes on I ran a brush through my hair and left it down to air dry.

When I returned to the kitchen dad had pulled two large baked potatoes out of the microwave and set them on the table. I grabbed the butter, sour cream and cheese from the refrigerator and placed them on the table. We each prepared our own potato the way we liked it; I liked lots of cheese and dad liked lots of sour scream. Already on each of our plates were the steaks, which I carried to the table and sat down while dad rolled into his place.

"Thanks, Dad, this all smells fantastic." Despite being extremely hungry I couldn't help a huge yawn escape.

"You are very welcome. Jake you look exhausted I hope that spending time with Bella is not taking too much out of you."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go to bed early tonight." I didn't want him to stop me from seeing Bella. "Besides Bella and I have decided that we will completely focus on homework twice a week." I added for good measure.

"Well that is good to hear, I do not want your schoolwork to suffer." Billy tried to sound serious.  
"I'll be going to her place after school on Wednesday. Do you need anything?"  
"Nope. Have a good time."

After dinner I was really tired so I got Billy comfortable and in bed and then I hit the sack myself.

Billy POV

I awoke the next morning and I could hear Jacob in the shower. He was such a blessing to have, and I literally do not know what I would do without him. I turned on the TV checking out the morning news, the closest thing to "local" was either Port Angeles or Seattle and so something really major had to happen around here to catch their attention. Jacob came in and got me in jeans and handed me a sweatshirt that I could put on myself and I started my day.

Jacob seemed preoccupied with thoughts as we each sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. I know he really enjoys a hot breakfast but it just isn't always practical to expect it every morning. Food has never been real important to me and with the diabetes cereal was actually easier then trying to guess how much sugars were in what. I found that I pretty much just ate the same things over and over.

I looked up at the clock and realized that Jacob would be late for school if he didn't leave soon.

"Hey Jake, just put your bowl in the sink when you are finished and I'll clean up."  
"Thanks dad, I forgot to set my alarm and over slept."

With that he grabbed his backpack and was out the door. He didn't even take his jacket, that crazy kid was going to freeze in just a long sleeve shirt and jeans. It made me nervous to think about his body getting warmer due to the transformation that seemed so certain.

I took my bowl to the sink and washed mine and Jacob's dishes. Afterwards, I rolled down the hall to what used to be Rebecca and Rachel's room. There were still bunk beds over in the corner but that was all that remained of a 'bedroom'. There was not a lot I could do from my chair, but Jacob was not the only one skilled with his hands. I loved carving and making beautiful creations out of wood.

I would look at a stick and it was no longer just a stick, but a majestic eagle gliding through the sky, or a gigantic wolf howling into the night. There was a small shop in town that would sell my crafts, and while it wasn't much, it helped make ends meet.

I was partial to the wolf even before I knew the legends to be true. I'll never forget the day that I saw Grandfather Black make the great transformation. I was young, but my father thought it important that I know the truth of our family heritage. It would have been the same for Jacob, but I just didn't know how to make him see that it was all true. I was afraid that his introduction into this new world was going to be sudden and traumatic. These thoughts rolled throughout my mind as my hands carved and carved.

Suddenly I heard the phone ring, and I rolled to the kitchen to answer.

"Hello" I answered.  
"Hey Billy, it's Charlie."  
"Hey Charlie, how are you?"  
"Great, actually. It seems that Bella is starting to come back, and I know I have Jake to thank for that."  
"Look Charlie, I know that Jake is glad to be helping."  
"And believe me he is," Charlie paused trying to decide his words. "I'm just worried with her getting involved with another guy. The last one just about killed her."

"You have no idea." I mumbled and coughed to try and cover it up. "I know that Jake cares a lot for Bella and enjoys having her around. He also knows that she is just his friend."  
"Well that's great. It is nothing personal, you know I think Jake is a great kid."  
"Sure, sure."  
"Do you know when they will be seeing each other again?"  
"My understanding is that they will be doing homework at your place Wednesday."  
"Homework sounds good." Charlie took a deep breath. "Well I need to get back to work, I'll talk to ya later. Take care."  
"Later," I said as I hung up the phone.

I just hoped that Jacob knew what he was doing.

J-Pov

Tuesday was not much different than Monday except that I was not able to see Bella. I know that she has only been in my life for a couple days, but I was surprised by the void that seemed to be there when she was not around. I was so thankful for the distraction that working on the bikes offered. It was a great way to keep my hands busy, but nothing could help keep my mind off Bella

I figured it was my turn to make dinner so I looked in the refrigerator and was excited to see some hamburger meat. I pulled the meat out and set it on the counter. I washed my hands at the sink and started forming the meat into patties. Billy was in the living room and I could hear the TV on. He seemed to just usually have the TV on whether he was actually watching it or not.

I grabbed some frozen french fries from the freezer and got out a cookie sheet. I turned on the oven to let it heat while I poured the fries on the cookie sheet and spread them out. Soon it was ready, I placed them inside, and set a timer. I can't even tell you how often I would burn the food before I remembered to set a timer.

Soon the burgers were cooked and the fries were ready. I divided the fries on two plates and put one burger on my dad's plate and two on mine.

"Hey, Dad. Dinner is ready." I called.  
He rolled in and took his place at the table. "Thanks for dinner, Jake."  
I smiled. "No problem."  
"Did you have a good day at school?"  
"Yeah, it was fine. I have a math test tomorrow, so I will need to look over that tonight. And I have a paper to work on for History."

I stood up and got another hamburger. Dad just looked up and rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I'll do the dishes tonight."  
"Thanks, Dad. I'll be in my room. It will probably be a late night for me so just come get me when you are ready for bed."  
"Will do," he said rolling to the kitchen sink.

He washed, dried and put away what he could reach and left what he couldn't on the counter. I would find it in the morning and finish putting it away. After I finished eating, I went to my room to finish my schoolwork. It was a late night and by the time my head hit the pillow I was thankful the day was over. But even more thankful that tomorrow I would see Bella again.

Wednesday was basically a blur. I was so excited to see Bella again today that I couldn't think of anything else. I was pretty good at math so I was sure I did fine on the test. However, most likely Quil and Embry want to shoot me because I just wasn't listening to anything they said. But part of that was because I was a little angry at Embry. As I walked to the corner to meet him before school I saw him talking to Sam. Embry swore that Sam just happened to be passing through and he just didn't want to be rude, but I can not figure out why Sam hung around the high school so much. I didn't mean to, but I could tell that Embry was really pissed off at me and by lunch time he was no where to be found.

As soon as the bell rang to signify that school was out for the day I raced home. I knew that there were a few things around the house that I was neglecting. I walked into the house and saw a note on the table from Billy. "I am out with Harry and will have dinner with them, have fun with Bella." Well that was nice that I knew Billy would be taken care of.

Bella pulled up to the house and I grabbed my backpack and headed out. We talked comfortably about school and our friends there. I was not completely sure but it seemed that the circles under her eyes were starting to fade and there seemed to be a little bit of life in her eyes. As we pulled up to her house I was a little nervous, I had never been to her house without my dad or her dad around.

Bella parked the truck, opened the door and grabbed her own backpack as she walked to the door with me following right behind her. She unlocked the door, set her backpack down in the living room and walked over to the kitchen. She got out several ingredients from the cabinets and started preparing dinner. I wanted to help but felt I would just be in the way. Bella was such a natural in the kitchen, it reminded me of how I felt being in the garage.

In a short time Bella had finished preparing dinner and we settled on the living room floor to work on homework. Time went quickly and I was surprised by the amount I was actually able to complete. Maybe this would actually work. I was honestly doubtful how much I was going to be able to concentrate and remember sitting next to Bella. Soon Charlie walked in the door. I was a little concerned that he would freak out with me being alone with his teenage daughter but he seemed perfectly at ease. I decided I was going to have to give Billy a huge thank you when I got home for making this transition smooth.

"Hey kids," he said. He was clearly heading to the kitchen where Bella's lasagna smelled absolutely wonderful. I was thrilled when I was able to stay for dinner and brought some for Billy. Even though he ate at the Clearwaters it was always a good idea to have extra food in the house.

Billy's POV

I had just finished eating lunch still seated at the kitchen table when I heard a knock on the door and Harry walked in. We were the best of friends but we didn't normally just walk into each other's homes.

"Hey Harry! Is everything ok?" I asked with concern.  
"You haven't heard?" Harry ran his fingers through is hair.  
"No, what? Was it Jacob? I swear I have been watching him like a hawk." I could feel my heart rate increase and my breath catch.  
"No, calm down." Harry walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "It's Embry. He phased."  
"What!"  
"I know, it took us all by surprise. We just assumed that his father was Makah like his mother."  
"Wow! I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say."

Harry looked down at the table like he was clearly uncomfortable. "I don't know how to ask, but I have to. . . Um. . . uh . . . Is Embry yours?

I do not think I could be more shocked if he had poured a bucket of ice water down my back. What's worse is I did not have an answer. "I don't know."  
"What do you mean? How is that something you don't know?" Harry asked clearly shocked.

"Look Sarah was three months pregnant with Jacob we had a huge fight and I went driving to blow off some steam. I drove and drove and ended at a bar. I do not remember anything at all from that night. I didn't even know that I was at the Makah reservation until I woke up the next morning."  
"Where were you when you woke up?"  
"I was in my truck. But the last thing I remember was sitting inside the bar so either I walked back to my truck or someone took me there. I have always felt guilty, but I never really had a good reason for being guilty so I just decided to let it go. I never even told Sarah, just told her I slept in the truck."

"Well thanks for your honesty." Harry shook his head.  
"Sorry that I couldn't be of more help." I paused, exhaling a breath that I did not realize that I had been holding.  
"No problem." Clearly glad that part was over and desperate to change the subject he added, "Would you and Jacob like to join us for dinner tonight? I know Sue is making extra."  
"Jacob's going out, but I'll be there. I want to be available if Sam needs any help with Embry."  
"Alright, take care and I'll see you tonight."  
"Sure, sure."

I knew that Jake was already having difficulties with Sam, with Embry joining him I knew that this was only going to make things more complicated. I was going to have to try and talk to Jake again and try to do the best I could to prepare him for what was to come.

**FACTS**  
- I do not know if Billy sells anything but he skilled at carving and is who taught Jacob how to do it.  
- I also assume that there is a third bedroom in the house that would be for the twins, but I do not know that to be true.  
- No one knows who Embry's father is. I simply created a possibility of it being Billy's but it is a mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - REPETITION Part 2**

J-POV

I awoke the next morning with 'that' smile on my face. I was not one to dream very often so I always found it exciting when I did. And for Bella to be the star was even better. The dream was not much different than real life, we were just together in the garage. She would hand me tools and smile. Her laughter would reach across her face and brighten her eyes. Her hair was thick and healthy and hugged her shoulders.

I took a deep breath bringing me back to reality. Yesterday it was clear that Bella was doing better, but she was still a far cry from being healed.

I heard dad shift in his room and decided to go to him first. I really didn't see much of him yesterday. He wasn't home when I got back from Bella's so he must have stayed with Harry longer than he expected.

I walked into Dad's room and he was sitting up in bed, however exhaustion was still clearly on his face.  
"Hey, you feeling ok?" I asked a small frown on my face, showing my concern.  
"Fit as a fiddle," he tried to laugh.  
I just raised my eyebrows and didn't say more.  
He sighed. "Yeah, it was just a tough day yesterday."  
"Really? Why?" I walked over to the closet and grabbed a sweatshirt and tossed it to him. He started pulling it over his head while I grabbed some jeans from the dresser drawer.  
"Well I was planning on talking to you about this anyways. Embry is really sick. It came pretty suddenly and you aren't going to be able to hang out with him for a little while."

"Don't you think it is pretty rotten timing to abandon my best friend just because he happens to be a little sick?"  
"Sue, said it was some form of mono."  
"Well, I swear I won't kiss him," I couldn't keep the chuckle inside. "I just want to help."  
Billy had a small laugh and smiled."I know that you want to help, but Embry told me to tell you that he just wanted to be alone."  
"Well, ok." I said as I lifted him into his chair.

We didn't say any more to each other as we got ready. Embry being sick had put a dark cloud over my morning and like God agreed, it started raining as I stepped out the door towards school.

Once at school I had to go straight to the library to print off my History paper, and I had to run in order to get to my first class on time. I wasn't even able to see Quil until lunch time. I was starving and carried my tray to the table and sat down next to Quil. I had two sandwiches, an apple, a bag of chips and two chocolate milks.

"Hey, have you heard about Embry?" I asked.  
"Yeah, my dad told me this morning. Mono, huh?" Quil mumbled between bites of his sandwich.  
I took a bite of my apple chewed and swallowed. "I know, he did seem a little off yesterday that must have been what it was."  
Quil snickered. "I wonder who he has been kissing."  
I laughed. "There's no telling." I opened my milk and took two long drinks and it was empty. When did these cartons get so stinking small?

"Speaking of kissing, have you kissed Bella yet?"  
"I told you it is not like that," I said as I rolled my eyes.  
"But, I remember the way you talked about her for days and days after she walked with you on the beach."  
"Yeah" I couldn't help but think back to that time and just how beautiful she was. I could have swore she was flirting with me. "Well a lot has changed since then. She just doesn't see me like that."  
"Well that sucks man, sorry. You never know things might change."  
"I can only dream."

I knew that lunch would be over soon so I stuffed the sandwiches and chips down my throat as quickly as I could and washed it down with the other milk. The rest of the day went by in a blur. It seemed that every class had assigned new homework and I was dreading the walk back home.

I was about half way home when I saw Sam. He was standing a small distance away near the trees, he looked like he was expecting me like he had heard me coming. His face was intense like he was measuring me from a far. Yes, I keep growing, get over it, I thought to myself. He took a couple steps forward and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, however the glare that was plastered to my face seemed to make him change his mind.

I picked up the pace, deciding that maybe a run home would do me some good. When I entered my home, dad was in the living room. I must have still had the irritation clearly written on my face.

"Hey Son, bad day today?" Billy asked.  
"Not the whole day, just the return home. There is something about Sam that just irritates."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well on some days he just seems like he thinks he is better than everyone else. Then on other days it seems like he watches me like he knows my next move even before I do. It's creepy as hell and I don't like it!" I moved to my room to place my backpack down and just be able to breathe again. I heard his chair following me down the hall.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years, if you don't . . . well, I'll explain later." Billy grimaced like he wanted to say more but it just wasn't the right time.  
"Well, whatever Dad." I knew it wasn't really my dad I was angry at, but I just really needed some time to myself. "I've got homework that will keep me in here the rest of the evening. Just let me know if you need me for anything."

Dad took the hint just fine and rolled out of my room. The TV was already on down the hall and I just assumed that he parked himself in front of it. I grabbed my Ipod and just pushed play not really caring what song it was on. I laid on my bed, pressing my shoulder blades into the mattress and just let the music release the tension that had built in my neck and shoulders.

Friday was pretty much a blur. I soon noticed that any time I knew that I would be seeing Bella my brain just couldn't concentrate on anything else. I was glad to see Quil, but still missed Embry. Quil had mentioned that he had tried to call him several times and he was not ever available, so he wanted me to stop by his house on my way home from school. That was easy to agree too because I felt like a pretty crappy friend for not thinking of that on my own.

So after school I approached Embry's house and knocked. I was surprised to see Harry there, he reassured me that Embry was feeling better but still couldn't have company. I was going to try and argue, but Harry emphasized that this was what Embry wanted. I couldn't help but be offended, this was the second time that Embry has specifically said that he didn't want to see me. I didn't like the strain that this was having on my friendship, but I knew I didn't have time to focus on it today. Bella was coming over, so I hurried home.

She knew by know that if I didn't greet her at her truck that I was already in the garage. When she walked into the garage all other stress and disappointment vanished. More than anyone, Bella could make me happy. It didn't take her too long to learn all the basic tools so soon I could just call out and she would hand me what was needed. I had worked alone for years so I didn't really need the help, but it made her feel useful.

I would work on both bikes at the same time because I found that I was able to compare one to the other and determine what worked and what was broken easier that way. As we worked I noticed that less and less on the red bike looked broken and I had a theory that it was complete. So I shifted my focus to the large black bike that would be mine and was surprised that it also looked very close to being completed.

I always hated to see Bella go, but it was important for her to continue cooking for Charlie so she usually just stayed for a couple hours. Now that the bikes were ready to be tested I knew I had to come clean with Billy about what Bella and I have been working on. Dad was always laid back so I really did not expect him to care, but I decided that if I made dinner tonight it might help seal the deal.

I walked into the house and it was completely quiet. I figured dad was working on his carvings down the hall. Despite wanting to butter him up, a cook I was not. I opened the freezer and pulled out a Stouffer's lasagna and placed it in the oven and set the temperature and timer. I knew that this usually took over an hour to cook so I decided I could shower and get cleaned up.

Forty-five minutes later I returned to the kitchen and got a box of sugar free Jello and starting preparing the Jello. It was quick and I placed the bowl in the refrigerator so that it could solidify. Then I grabbed a couple cans of mixed vegetables opened them and poured them into a bowl and placed it in the microwave. In no time the table was set and I was pulling the bubbling lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the stove top to cool.

I walked down the hall and opened the door. "Hey Dad, dinner is ready."  
"Wow, I can't believe time got away from me so badly. Thanks, I am starving." He placed the carving down that he was working on. It looked like it was going to be a bird but the details were not there yet to determine what kind.

He rolled into the kitchen and washed his hands at the sink. I grabbed our plates from the table and gave us each a large portion of lasagna.  
"Goodness, Son. I know you are a growing boy, but I am trying to not need a larger chair."  
I chuckled. "Well you just eat what you can, and you know I'll finish up whatever is left."

He gave me a knowing smile. We ate in a comfortable silence. I knew the whole point of this meal was to bring up the motorcycles but I was nervous. I would push my food from one side of my plate to the other and just couldn't quite get the butterflies down in order to get the food into my mouth.

"Everything alright, Jake?"  
I took a deep breath. "Dad, I know you are smart and had to know something was going on with Bella in the garage besides just my Rabbit."  
"Yes, I'm glad that you do not think I am an idiot." Billy sat his fork down for a minute adding, "Am I going to like this something or going to have to kill you for it?

I forced myself to take another bite and take a long drink. "Well, I do not think you are going to care, but Charlie might kill me for it instead."  
"Just tell me it is not a motorcycle and you will be fine. Charlie hates those things." He said as he took a drink from his class of water.  
I knew I couldn't keep the panic and fear off my face and Billy just about choked on his drink. Soon tears of laughter were streaking down both of our faces.

"How did you get motorcycles?" Billy asked, taking another bite.  
"Bella brought them to me." With that my appetite had returned and I started scarfing down the meal.  
"Wow, she is a brave girl. So why are you bringing it up now?"  
"Well they are both almost finished and I need to start test driving them."  
"Ah, I see." Billy said as he took his last bite. I knew he was going to eat it all, this was one of his very favorite meals.  
"I know I shouldn't have to say this, but you do know that you can't tell Charlie about this."  
"Yes, I know. As long as you keep Bella safe then I don't think you will have a problem."  
"Don't worry Dad, she won't get a scratch." I stood to get the Jello out of the refrigerator and got two bowls out of the cabinet to put it in, then handed one of the bowls to my dad.

Billy laughs. "You do know this is Bella we are talking about. She is going to fall down."  
"Oh Dad, I know but I just wish that I could wrap her in bubble wrap or something so that she never gets hurt again."  
"She means a lot to you doesn't she Son." he said with a smile.  
"She means the world to me," and I knew that he would understand.

Saturday morning I got up and I had a quick breakfast, and then went down to the garage. I put the cosmetic casing on the each bike to protect me from the engine and prepared my first test run. It has been six months since I was last on Embry's dirt bike and so it took a few tries to remind myself of what to do. Despite a little bit of user error on my part it seemed that both bikes were working. I found the clutch was sticking and wanted to try to add some oil to make the gears shift easier.

In no time at all it was lunch time. After three sandwiches I decided to take a nice hot shower. I loved to feel the hot water on my skin, it was so relaxing. I dried myself off and got clean clothes and decided to gather what books I would need to study with Bella. I had a little bit of reading to do for English Lit and I knew I would never be able to concentrate on the words with Bella around. So I decided to read on the couch until she arrived.

After a productive day of homework, Bella and I decided to watch some TV. Bella was never particular so I decided that Discovery Channel would be a nice neutral option. It just so happen that Monster Garage was on which I found to be fantastic and Bella seemed to take more interest in then I would have thought. Charlie walked in and seemed pleasantly surprised to see us simply sitting on either end of the couch.

"I probably ought to go." I sighed. "It's later than I thought."  
"Okay, fine," she grumbled. "I'll take you home." I was pleased that she seemed reluctant to see me go and it brought a smile to my face.

I stood up and walk to the front door and opened it as Bella walked under my arm and through the door. She walked to the driver side while I jumped in the passenger side.

Once inside the truck she added, "Tomorrow, back to work. What time do you want me to come up?"

The bikes were close to working and I wanted to keep that a secret, afraid that my smile was going to give me away. "I'll call you first, okay?"  
"Sure." She frowned, while thinking.

I made myself be quiet on the rest of the ride home with a deep smile on my face. Bella dropped me off and we said our goodbyes.

I walked inside and found Billy asleep in the living room. I took his chair and rolled him to his room, pulled back the blankets and placed him in bed. He must have been really tired for there was just a mumbled "Thanks" and he was back asleep.

I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone, bringing it with me to my bedroom. I was so excited because I knew that there were just a few last minutes touches that needed to be done on the bikes, and then they would both be finished. I wanted to see if Quil and Embry could help me with testing them I wanted to make double sure they were safe before I let Bella on one.

I quickly punched in Quil's number. Quil was such a night owl that I was not worried about the time. It rang twice and he answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hey dude, I wanted to see if you could help finish up the bikes tomorrow morning."  
"Wow! You are already finished, that is insane."  
"Yeah, I know. I even surprised myself with how quickly they came together."  
"So does this mean, you get to have your date with Bella?"  
"Yep!" I was so excited that I could feel my face stretching into an even bigger smile. "As long as I don't kill her. I want to test drive them both tomorrow so that they are completely safe."  
"Great, what am I your guinea pig?"  
"No, but you are tough and can handle an accident or two. I do not want Bella to end up with a scratch."  
"Geez, is someone a little over-protective." he chuckled.  
"No, I'm just scared to death of Charlie and want to live long enough for a second date."  
"Well, good luck with that. I'll come by first thing tomorrow."

"Fantastic! You're the best! Oh, that reminds me have you talked to Embry today?"  
"No, I saw him with Sam!"  
"What? What was he doing with Sam?"  
"I have no idea but it is creepy."  
"No joke! He gives me the creeps worse then anyone."  
"I don't blame you. The way he looks at you would creep anyone out."  
"Well thanks." I said sarcastically. "I was hoping that it was just my imagination."  
"Nope, sorry dude."  
"Well on that sour note, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Laters."

I awoke the next morning and helped Billy get dressed and then went to the kitchen. I wanted a big breakfast and got out the eggs, bacon, and bread. I was already hungry so I grabbed a banana and decided to eat while I prepared breakfast. Billy rolled in and put two slices of bread into the toaster and got some grape jelly out of the refrigerator.

We ate in a comfortable silence, neither of us really had much to say in the mornings. Billy was the type who didn't really speak until about mid morning, and then I was usually gone and there was no one to speak to. Silly old man.

As I ate my last piece of bacon, I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Quil. I was right, dad mentioned he would do breakfast cleanup and I was out the door. We rode the bikes for about an hour making sure that everything worked perfectly and they were warmed up. Quil brought with him some blue ribbon and tied a bow to each handle bar when I wasn't looking. I was in too good of a mood to care.

I walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number.  
"Hello?" she said seeming breathless.  
"Bella," I wanted to try and make things as official as I possibly could.  
"Hey, Jake."  
"I believe that . . . we have a date," I said with a grin, trying to be clear the double meaning behind the words.  
She paused for a moment, and I was scared that she wouldn't get it. "They're done? I can't believe it!"  
"Yeah, they run and everything."  
"Jacob, you are absolutely, without a doubt, the most talented and wonderful person I know. You get ten years for this one."  
My confidence soared. "Cool! I'm middle-aged now."  
She laughed. "I'm on my way up!"

I went inside and took a lightening fast shower and put on clean clothes. This was not just some random 'work-with-Bella-in-the-garage' day, it was a date! There was also a small chance to get out of the "friends only club" and I was going to take it.

It seemed in record time Bella arrived at my house and I quickly loaded the bikes into her truck. We were on the road heading to a secluded portion of the beach where I knew it would be safe and in no danger of Charlie finding out. I was in my own little world telling Bella the details of the last finishing touches to her bike when suddenly Bella slammed on the break and screamed "No!"

I seriously thought I was going to have a heart attack. "What's wrong?"  
"That guy – he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" She threw open her door and got out of the truck.

I was so relieved that a nervous laugh spilled out of my mouth, which clearly she did not appreciate. "They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." I looked over at the cliff and immediately could tell who the people were. I told Bella about cliff diving and I couldn't believe that she wanted to do something so dangerous.

It bothered me that Sam could irritate me without even trying now-a-days and told her about Sam's gang as we got back in the truck and started towards the beach. Even with Bella I could feel the anger rising in my chest, it was a small burning sensation almost like heart burn. Today was not a good day to be sick and I clenched my fists trying to control my emotions.

I closed my eyes in concentration and when I opened them I realized that we had driven past the turn off. Bella turned around and I made myself pay attention until we came to a stop. We each got out and I went around to the back to unload the bikes. I wanted to move past Sam and the issues that I had with him. I got her red bike out and leaned it towards her.

"Happy late birthday. Are you ready for this?"  
"I think so," she said with fear in her eyes.  
"We'll take it slow," I promised. I walked back to the truck and got my own large black one out and leaned it against the fender.  
"Jake . . ."  
"Yeah?"  
"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else."

I grimaced, I wasn't angry but it was just awkward to talk about. So I took a deep breath and sighed and then I just couldn't figure out how to shut up. I told her all about how Sam was treating me, and even how I missed Embry and was hurt that he seemed to be ignoring me. Despite my rambling I could tell that she took my concerns seriously. It was amazing, like she really understood the struggles that I had with Sam, Embry and 'the gang'. It was so meaningful to me that I could feel myself start to cry.

I desperately did not want to cry in front of Bella. And suddenly her arms were wrapped around my waist. "Oh, Jake, it'll be okay!" She promised. "If it gets worse you can come live with me and Charlie. Don't be scared, we'll think of something!"

Holy cow! Did Bella just suggest that I move in with her? I was so shocked I couldn't move to save my life. Then slowly my brain remembered how to move my arms and I wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks, Bella."

It felt so good to have my long arms wrapped around her and her tiny body pressed against my chest. The top of her head was just under my chin and I could smell her hair. This was a moment that I had been waiting for, but I was scared that I was going to embarrass myself if we stayed in each other's arms much longer. "If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." I made my voice be soft and tried to be as normal as I could.

I couldn't be this close and not touch her soft hair. It felt like silk as it slipped through my fingers. She pulled away and I could tell that the shield she put around her self came back up.

"It's hard to believe I'm two years older than you. You make me feel like a dwarf." As she leaned her head far back in order to look me in the face.  
"You're forgetting I'm in my forties, of course."  
"Oh, that's right."

I reached over and patted her on the head. "You're like a little doll," I teased. A porcelain doll."  
She rolled her eyes, taking another step away. "Let's not start with the albino cracks."  
"Seriously, Bella, are you sure you're not?" I pulled my arm out next to hers in comparison. "I've never seen anyone paler than you . . . well, except for . . . " Oh crap, I so should not have said that. "So are we going to ride or what?" Clearly not one of my finer moments, but what can I say; I'm an idiot!  
"Let's do it," she agreed, with a new enthusiasm.

**FACTS:**  
It is about two weeks from the time Bella brings the bikes to Jacob, till they they are finished. (that is why I assume that Embry and Quil help him, until Embry phases then only Quil).  
- Mono is the excuse given to Bella about Jacob, so I figured it could work for Embry as well.  
- Sam seems to stalk Jacob and give him strange looks. Jacob tries to talk to his dad about it but is not taken seriously.  
- Jacob is very confident that the bikes work before him and Bella ride together, so I assume that he has test driven them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - ADRENALINE part 1**

We walked over to her red bike and I gave her a crash course on bike 101 going over the clutch, shifting gears, and most importantly the BRAKE. The bike was so big compared to her tiny body that it would rock unsteady with her every movement. I put my hands over hers to help steady the bike and so that she could feel the amount of pressure it would take to operate it, motorcycles are not delicate and she needed to be strong.

The determination that Bella had was amazing. She had moments where she seemed completely fearless and then sudden realization of what she was about to do would cause anxiety to inch across her face. After several tries, I started the bike for her, she revved the engine, looking ready.

Suddenly, a look of complete shock came over her face, she dropped the clutch and the bike bucked, yanking her forward, then falling to the ground on top of her. "Bella?" I called easily jerking the bike off of her. "Are you hurt? Bella?"  
"I'm fine," she mumbled, dazed.

I reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Did you hit your head?"  
"I don't think so." She shook it back and forth, checking. "I didn't hurt the bike, did I?" She seemed more worried about the bike than herself.  
"No. You just stalled the engine. You let go of the clutch too fast."  
She nodded. "Let's try again."  
"Are you sure?" I asked, she was making me far more nervous than I thought I would be. I was really scared that she was going to get seriously hurt.  
"Positive."

This time she starts the bike herself while I watched closely with my hands out ready to catch her if she fell over again. "Easy on the clutch." I reminded her. "Ease off slowly."  
She smiled. "I will."

The gears caught and suddenly she was moving forward. She moved fast and she was going much farther than I figured she would go. She was going straight and then I realized that I never told her how to turn. Well that was stupid of me.

Bella panicked and was thrown from the bike, with it landing on top of her. "Bella!" I yelled as I ran to my bike started it quickly and went as fast as I could to her side. When I got there she had kicked the bike off her. "Bella!" I bent over her. "Bella, are you alive?" I was a dead man, Charlie was going to kill me.  
"I'm great!" She moved her arms and legs as proof. "Let's do it again."  
"I don't think so. I think I'd better drive you to the hospital first."  
"I"m fine."  
"Um, Bella? You've got a huge cut on your forehead, and it's gushing blood." How did she not feel that? So much for her not getting a scratch, I should have known better.

She immediately clapped her hand over her head, like she just now realized it herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jacob."  
"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" That did not make any sense, everyone bleeds. I wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her to her feet. "Let's go. I'll drive." I held out my hand for the keys.  
"What about the bikes?" she asked as she handed me the keys.

That was a good point. Clearly her head was not life threatening. "Wait here. And take this." I pulled my shirt over my head, and threw it at her. She took it and placed it tightly to her head to stop the bleeding.

I got my own bike and rode it back to the truck, threw it in the back, and drove the truck to Bella. I got her in the truck, loaded up her own bike as well and started towards the hospital. I didn't know much about head injuries, but there was so much blood that it seemed pretty serious.

"Now, let's think about this for a second," she began. "If you take me to the ER like this, Charlie is sure to hear about it."  
"Bella, I think you need stitches. I'm not going to let you bleed to death."  
"I won't," she promised. "Let's just take the bikes back first, and then we'll make a stop at my house so I can dispose of the evidence before we go to the hospital."  
"What about Charlie?"  
"He said he had to work today."  
"Are you really sure?"  
"Trust me, I'm an easy bleeder. It's not nearly as dire as it looks."

I prayed that she was right as I did what she suggested. After she cleaned up at her house she did look much better, but I was still a nervous wreck. I was not going to feel better until someone more official said she would live.

On our way to to the hospital, I began to wonder exactly how painful a gun shot wound from Charlie was going to be. Do you think he shoots to kill?  
"We should have grabbed you a jacket."  
"That would have given us away", I teased. I had actually completely forgotten that I didn't have a shirt on. "Besides, it's not cold."  
"Are you kidding?" She shivered and reached to turn the heat on.

That was the first time that I realized that maybe I should have been cold. I hadn't been cold for days and I just figured that it was starting to get warmer. I draped one arm over the seat and relaxed. Or at least tried to relax, I kept seeing Bella looking me over out of the corner of my eye. I knew that some muscles had filled out over these long bones of mine, but I still felt self-conscious, especially with the way she kept looking at me.

"What?"  
"Nothing. I just hadn't realized before. Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?"  
Sort of beautiful, what in the world does that mean? I rolled my eyes. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"  
"I'm serious."  
"Well, then thanks, Sort of."  
She grinned. "You're sort of welcome."

At the hospital I contemplated what Bella had said to me as I held her hand while the doctor treated her head. Despite it's awkwardness of being in a public place without a shirt, it was so thrilling to know that Bella liked the way I looked.

It took forever at the hospital and by the time we were finished Bella needed to make dinner for Charlie so she dropped me off before returning home. However the following Wednesday we were back in the hospital when Bella fell off again and had a mild concussion. She would be riding so well and then suddenly something would happen that would seem to capture her attention. Each time Bella would fall from the bike I felt like I was going to have a stroke. I worried that maybe motorcycles weren't such a good idea, but I was also scared because Bella and I really didn't have anything else keeping us together.

I walked out of the house Thursday morning to what seemed like a tropical thunderstorm and I just had a feeling it was not going to be a good day. On my way to school it seemed that my monster feet seemed to find every puddle and my jeans were soaked from the knee down. It wasn't really cold, but the fabric clung to my legs and it was annoying.

It was third period before I realized that I had not really looked at anyone in the eyes, not even Quil who sat right next to me. Suddenly I felt the sharp corning of a piece of paper poking into my rib.

"Ouch." I whispered, giving Quil an irritated look.  
"Just take it."  
"What is this third grade?"  
"Yes, now check yes, or no."  
I had to stifle the chuckle as I opened the note.

Did you see Embry is here?  
What? How did I miss that Embry was back?  
No. I scrawled back.  
He nodded his head to the back right corner and I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

Embry barely looked like the same guy. I had only seen him a few times from a distance. He wore a t-shirt that seemed to be stretching to the max over his massive chest and pair of cut off jean shorts and tennis shoes but no socks. He made the desk look like doll furniture. I had to admit that the desks were pretty annoying and wondered if I got much bigger if I was going to fit.

As soon as the bell rang I was on my feet and walked right up to Embry. "Hey, man." I wasn't really sure if I needed to apologize for the stupid fight that we had gotten into the last time we were together or if so much time had passed that it didn't really matter.

"Hey." Embry said and picked up his book and quickly walked out.  
"What's the hurry?"  
"Just leave me alone, Jacob."

Jacob, I had not been Jacob to him in years. All my friends called me Jake, his reaction had just made me angry so I stormed to my locker and got the supplies needed for my next class. I couldn't concentrate and just hoped that maybe lunch would help put me in a better mood.

But I found no luck there either, it was meatloaf my least favorite meal that the school offered. I put a dollar in the vending machine and decided I would have chips and soda. I wasn't watching where I was going and walked right into someone, crushing the chips in the process.

"Hey punk! Pay attention where you're going!" He yelled.  
"Hey, Embry?" Confused that such anger would be from my best friend. "Chill out dude! I didn't mean to hit you." I yelled back.

Embry took a deep breath and clenched his fist up like he was going to punch me. I couldn't believe this was MY friend that was about to hit me over an accidental bump.

I wanted to confront him about avoiding me for the past week. "Why have you been avoiding me?"  
"I can't talk to you."  
"Embry, I'm your best friend. What is going on?"  
"Just drop it, Jake." He scowled. "Please," he added sarcastically.  
"What are you afraid Sam might see you talking to me?" I taunted.  
"It's none of your business." He turned his back to me and walked out the emergency exit door.

I was just about to follow him out when I felt a hand grab on to my shoulder. "That is not a good idea. I'll handle it" Paul said with a mean scowl on his face.  
"Why? As of a week ago you barely knew each other," confusion, hurt and anger mixed together to form a dangerous combination.

"Well things change." He said. "I'm sure you will figure that out for yourself." He mumbled in a low voice I didn't really think I was suppose to hear.  
"What does that mean?" I was furious.  
"It's nothing for you to worry about now." With that he went out the same exit door, running to the woods nearby. Those were the same words that my father had said to me last time I had tried to talk to him and it just fueled the burning inside of my chest.

The storm outside continued to rage throughout the day and my irritation continued to fester. I returned home in the exact same condition I arrived at school, soaking wet and crabby. I walked in the door slamming it behind me.

"Hey Son, we've only got the one door, lets keep it that way."  
"Bite me!"  
"Now come on, what is going on?"  
"My life sucks." I said as I went to my room throwing my backpack on the floor.  
I heard Billy's chair as it rolled down the hall following me. "Don't you think that you are being a little dramatic."  
"No."

"You know you can tell me anything right." He paused. "Is it something with Bella?"  
"No, Bella is the only good thing in my life right now." I took a deep breath I never liked to fight with my dad. "It's Embry. He returned to school, but whatever the hell Sam did to him it seemed to have fried his brain."  
"It's not Sam." He defended.  
"Don't you dare defend Sam to me!" I yelled. "Not only does he have to creep the living day lights out of me, but he has to warp the minds of my friends." I walked to the other side of my room, just needing some distance. "You can't tell me Sam has nothing to do with this, Embry has not left his side in days." I knew that I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on my dad but he wasn't exactly helping himself either.

Billy look down with hurt in his eyes. I could tell that there was more to it, but I just didn't know why he couldn't just tell me. "Look Dad, you let me know when you can tell me what is really going on, until then I'm going for a walk."

It was still pouring rain but I didn't care, before long my walk turned into a run. I was never much for exercising just to exercise but lately I began to feel like my muscles were sprouting all on their own and it seemed like they begged to be used. So with each long stride I could feel the muscles in my legs contract and they seemed to celebrate.

The rain stopped and my smile returned. I slipped the rubber band that was holding my hair back out and as I ran I could feel it flowing in the wind. It felt amazing to have my hair blow behind me, it made me wonder why I had not started running sooner. After an hour I returned home and even though life wasn't really different I felt like a weight had been lifted for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - ADRENALINE part 2**

By the time school was out on Friday I had never been more thankful it was a weekend. In less than an hour I would see Bella and I could just forget all the turmoil over Embry. I found that school was quickly becoming torture. Instead of it being a place to see my friends it was a daily reminder of the friend that I had lost to Sam, and my bitterness towards him grew.

As I walked home from school I was determined to shake off all thoughts of Sam and Embry, and instead I would focus on Bella. Each day that we were together I could see that she was doing better. The circles under here eyes were almost completely gone and her hair was starting to get its healthy glow back. Based on phone conversations between Billy and Charlie it seemed that Charlie was giving me the glory for bringing Bella back to a better place. I couldn't help but feel the pride that I was good for Bella. I knew that she was everything to me, and I just wanted us to be together. I could feel myself falling for Bella more and more each day.

I walked in the house and found a note from dad saying the he was out with Harry, they were having a Council Meeting tonight so he would be home late. I went to my room and put down my backpack and could feel the rumble in my stomach. So I went to the pantry and grabbed a package of cheese and peanut butter crackers. It was a nice day, the sun shown bright in the sky so I decided to just eat on the front porch while I waited for Bella to arrive.

It didn't take long until I heard her truck, but for some reason it took longer for it to pull up in front of the house. Either my hearing was getting better, or she was driving slow. She got out of her truck and smiled as she walked over and took a seat on the bottom step. Just seeing her smile made me feel cheerful and light, like there was not a care in the world.

"Charlie's getting nosy," she complained.

"Maybe we should cool it with the bikes." I saw her face object. "At least for a week or so. You could stay out of the hospital for a week, right?"

"What are we going to do?" she griped.

I smiled cheerfully. "Whatever you want." I didn't realize that it would be such a complicated statement, but clearly Bella took it to heart and started thinking intensely. The crease between her eyebrows deepened and she squinted her eyes in concentration.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I asked.

"Well . . . I found this place in the forest once – I came across it when I was, um, hiking. A little meadow, the most beautiful place. I don't know if I could track it down again on my own. It would definitely take a few tries. . ."

"We could use a compass and a grid pattern," It seemed like an easy solution. "Do you know where you started from?"

"Yes, just below the trail-head where the one-ten ends. I was going mostly south, I think."

"Cool. We'll find it."

Hiking was certainly not something that I expected from Bella, but then she would do some of the most random things sometimes. Just when I felt like I had her almost figured out, then something new would arise. It was actually really fun learning new things about Bella.

It seemed that Bella stayed a little lost in thought the rest of our time together, and I just decided to be quiet and let her think. Our friendship had settled into a comfortable place where we could just be together without it having to be a big production, and I really liked the comfort that peace provided.

After Bella left I decided to make a simple dinner for myself. I got a pan and added some water and set it on the stove top turning it to high. I got a box of Mac-n-Cheese out of the pantry and once the water was boiling added the noodles. While the noodles cooked I grabbed two hot dog wieners and put them in the microwave. Once the noodles were fully cooked I drained them and added the butter, milk, and powder cheese, and stirred. After it was fully mixed I cut up the hot dogs into chunks and added them to the cheesy pasta.

I took the bowl, knowing that I was going to eat it all, into the living room and decided to watch some TV while I ate. I started with the History channel which was counting down the top US Generals. This just reminded me too much of school, so I changed to Animal Planet where they were trying to "Understand the Wolf Pack". There were two wolves fighting each other and it seemed that the winner would be alpha. To me that seemed like a silly way to transfer power, but it was fascinating to watch them circle each other, biting and dodging. Once it seemed that the black wolf was winning I decided to move on. TNT was having a Law and Order marathon so I figured that would keep me entertained throughout the night.

Saturday morning I woke up covered in sweat. I couldn't remember my dream but I remembered the feeling, like spiders or snakes had crawled all over my skin. I kicked off the blankets, and rubbed my arms to get the feeling to subside.

In a few minutes my heat rate was back to normal but I knew there was no way I was going back to sleep. My long hair was sticky from the sweat so I decided to shower. The hot water felt good and relaxed my muscles. I stayed under the water until it started to get cold, it was a rare treat because knew I had plenty of time. I got out, dried off and put on some clean clothes and headed back to my room.

I couldn't believe it when I looked at the clock to realize it was 3:30 in the morning. I knew I needed to get back to sleep so I laid back down on the bed and thought of Bella. Despite her effort I could see that Bella was still in a lot of pain. At times she would wrap her arms across her chest like she was giving herself a hug and I felt like my own heart was breaking.

I knew that her pain was from the Cullen family, or more specifically from Edward. I just couldn't believe anyone could hurt Bella so much. But I figured that Edward was just a teenager and if his family moves he has to move with them, so at first I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Soon I could feel my eye lids get heavy and I fell back into a deep sleep.

The next thing I remember was hearing my dad, calling my name. I looked at the clock and it 10:12, oh crap, how long had he been waiting for me. I jumped out of bed and ran to his room.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I can't believe I over slept like that."

"Don't worry about it Son, I was out late myself so I have only been awake for about 20 minutes."

I took a deep sigh and could feel the relief wash over me. "Well, that is good."

Dad needed a bath since he was out so late the night before so I helped him get ready. Forty-five minutes later we were both in the kitchen and we were starving. I decided that pancakes would be both quick and easy. Dad got the mix out of the pantry while I measured the correct amount of water added the powder and Dad stirred. I chatted away about school, and told him about my frustrations with Embry.

I got the electric griddle out and plugged it in so it could start to heat. By the time it was hot the pancake batter was ready so I poured eight round circles. Once there were several bubbles then it was time to flip them. There had been many trial and errors along the way, either I would burn one side of the pancakes, or I would accidentally flip one on top of another. However after much practice, I now felt confident that they would be golden brown on each side.

Dad got the syrup out and warmed it in the microwave, and got the butter out of the refrigerator as I carried our plates stacked high with pancakes to the table. Though there had certainly been plenty of opportunity I noticed that Dad had not really said anything other than "uh huh" and "okay" to my constant chatter. It made me think he had something he needed to say but didn't really want to.

"Hey, Dad is everything ok?" I asked

"Well Charlie called, and said that he doesn't like how often Bella is going to the hospital. I can't really blame him. So I told him that I would talk to you."

"Yeah Bella mentioned something about that yesterday. So we are going to lay off the bikes for a while."

Dad took a deep breath between bites of food. "Well that is certainly wise. What will you be doing with your free time?"

"Bella has some meadow that she wants me to help her find." I got thirsty and went to the refrigerator and got the milk and poured it into two glasses.

"So Bella wants to start hiking? Do you really think that is going to keep her out of the hospital?" he laughs.

I couldn't contain my own chuckle. "I'll do my best to take care of her."

"I know you will Son. I swear sometimes it is like she was born with two left feet."

"Tell me about it." There was a comfortable pause while we both enjoyed our breakfast.

"Do you know where you will be hiking?"

"Some place just south of where one-ten ends. I was planning on using my compass and do a basic grid search."

"Sounds like you got it all worked out." He smiled and brought his empty plate and cup to the sink.

"Thanks!" I really appreciated my dad and how just how honest we were with each other. I knew that I could tell him anything, and I believed that he could tell me the same, except for that one secret that I knew he was keeping from me.

Soon Bella arrived, and to my surprise had a new map with her and what looked like brand new hiking boots. I grabbed the map and immediately started drawing the grid pattern, the last thing I needed was for us to get lost in the woods. This was suppose to be our safer activity and I planned to make sure it stayed that way. It didn't take long and soon we were ready to go.

We walked to the truck and I was really excited to be doing something new with Bella. It seemed like no time at all and she stopped her truck, and we got out. There was a clearly marked trail not far and I naturally assumed that would be where we started from, and found the location on my map.

"I went this way," she murmured, pointing directly in front of where we had parked.

"Hmm," well that was certainly surprising.

"What?"

I looked over at the trail and back. "I would have figured you for a trail kind of girl."

"Not me." She smiled, "I'm a rebel."

I laughed and readjusted my map and made sure the compass needle lined up perfectly. Quil and I each got compasses for our 12th birthdays and we spent the next several months exploring. Once I even made a map for him that was suppose to lead us to hidden treasure but really just ended up at an old pond. It was a lot of fun and we both got really good at using our compass.

It was really pleasant walking with Bella. The ground crunched loudly under our feet from leaves and rocks, and the greenery of the Fir and Pine trees really added to the woody look and smell. It really was beautiful around here, and I had always appreciated the wild life that surrounded us as well.

We often did not feel the need to talk, and I would swing my long arms and whistle some stupid song that I couldn't get out of my head, damn that Taylor Swift. Bella walked pretty slowly, but it gave me time to stop and check the compass and map to make sure that we remained on course. I could see Bella watching me and it looked possibly like admiration was in her eyes. She didn't say anything and I didn't press it.

"Hey . . . Jake?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I questioned not really sure where she was going with this.

"How are things . . . with Embry? Is he back to normal yet?"

Embry was a rough spot for me and I didn't know what to say. So I just paused and let her catch up, not realizing that I had gotten so far ahead. I had to pay close attention due to my long stride or I could easily leave her behind. I realized I would have to work on that.

"No. He's not back to normal," I couldn't keep the frown off my face. And now that she had caught up it was like my feet forgot how to move.

"Still with Sam."

"Yep." I remembered the last time she had asked me about this and how she had suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist. It wasn't the same, but I still felt like I needed some physical contact so I wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Are they still looking at you funny?" she half-whispered.

"Sometimes." I just couldn't make eye contact with her. She was hitting all the areas that I was currently struggling with, and trying to not think about.

"And Billy?"

"As helpful as ever," I just couldn't figure out why dad was being so evasive with me.

"Our couch is always open," she offered.

This was the second time she had offered for me to come stay with her. It made me wonder if maybe she was thinking about the amazing hug we had shared. The thought seemed to break me out of the gloom I had been in and I laughed. "But think of the position that would put Charlie in – when Billy calls the police to report my kidnapping."

She laughed as well and my legs remembered how to move so we started walking. At six miles we headed west and started down another of my grid lines. The terrain was not the easiest to walk in, we had to go around trees and rocks, and I would offer my hand to help Bella over large fallen trees. She would smile in appreciation and I felt a little disappointment each time her tiny hand left mine.

Bella assured me that she knew where she started from so I felt confident that we would find it. I grabbed her hand as we made it around a group of ferns as we approached her truck. "Trust me."

"You're good," she admitted, looking at her truck. "Next time we bring flashlights, though."

"We'll save hiking for Sundays from now on. I didn't know you were that slow." I teased.

She yanked her hand out of mine and stomped over to the driver's side, and I couldn't help the small chuckle escape from my lips. Her reaction was just so cute.

"So you up for another try tomorrow?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Sure. Unless you want to go without me so I don't tie you down to my gimpy pace."

"I'll survive. If we're hiking again, though, you might want to pick up some moleskin. I bet you can feel those new boots right now."

"A little," she confessed.

"I hope we see the bear tomorrow. I'm sort of disappointed about that."

"Yes, me, too," she agreed sarcastically. "Maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow and something will eat us!"

"Bears don't want to eat people. We don't taste that good." And suddenly the thought of kissing Bella was all I could think about, as I grinned. "Of course, you might be an exception. I bet you'd taste good."

"Thanks so much" she said. I couldn't see her face to see if she caught my double meaning for she had turned her face away, but I knew that there was always tomorrow.

**FACTS**

- This chapter is pretty straight forward from the book, no additional facts included.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – THIRD WHELL**

My life was starting to find its rhythm. At school Embry had apologized for over reacting and we made small talk at school. It wasn't the same but it was better. After school he never seemed to be available, so Quil and I seemed to be joined at the hip. Now that the motorcycles were finished I had started working on my Rabbit again. Though the bikes were fun and different, there was something about a car's engine that just really made me happy, and every moment that I wasn't with Bella was filled with either school or car.

Bella was getting more skilled on the bikes so that made for less ER visits, but we couldn't avoid them all together. It seems her obsession with the meadow was a little strange, but I really enjoyed being able to walk and talk. It seemed that the opportunity would present itself more naturally for me to take her hand and it felt like a piece was missing if my hand wasn't wrapped around hers.

I wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but I knew that I was in love with Bella. Maybe it was just watching her physical appearance start to slowly reshape into the beautiful girl that I had once walked with on the beach. Maybe it was the day that I realized that she needed me almost as much as I needed her. Maybe it was the way she laughed and smiled, and how it made me feel like I was putting her back together again.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and I was a nervous wreck. What do you give the girl who you love, but considers you to be her best friend? I thought about making something but that seemed too personal and I was scared that it would make her uncomfortable. Quil and I bantered all through school, most of his ideas were terrible. I really didn't have the money for a big box of chocolates or teddy bear, and to be honest they didn't really seem like Bella to me.

As I was walking home I passed by the local gas station which advertised half price conversation hearts and suddenly it felt perfect. With one simple box, you could say anything. Be Mine. My BFF. Kiss Me. Love You. Marry Me. The options were endless and I felt that Bella could perceive them to mean anything she wanted. I went into the store and bought two boxes and could almost skip I was so happy.

I got home and set my backpack at the kitchen table and knew soon Bella would be joining me for one of our homework days. It was a beautiful day outside so I decided to wait for Bella on the front porch. Still a little nervous, I opened my box of hearts and suddenly it was empty. I began to wonder if she had possibly gotten me something as well as I heard her truck pull up. She got out of the truck and walk around towards the porch.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I smiled and handing her the box of hearts.  
"Well, I feel like a schmuck," she mumbled. "Is today Valentine's Day?"

I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, this was so Bella. "You can be so out of it sometimes. Yes, it is the fourteenth day of February. So are you going to be my Valentine? Since you didn't get me a fifty-cent box of candy, it's the least you can do." I'm not really sure where the boldness came from, but I decided to just go with it.

"What exactly does that entail?"  
"The usual – slave for life, that kind of thing."  
"Oh, well, if that's all . . ." she said as she took the candy. I wasn't really sure if I actually made any progress with the whole Valentine's thing but I tucked it away knowing that I had a slave for life if I ever needed one.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow? Hiking or the ER?"  
"Hiking," she decided. "You're not the only one who can be obsessive. I'm starting to think I imagined that place. . ."  
She looked so sad that I wanted to assure her. "Well find it. Bikes Friday?" I offered.  
"I'm going to a movie Friday. I've been promising my cafeteria crowd that I would go out forever."

My face fell. I must admit that I really had not even thought much about her school and the possibility that she would have other friends there. She never talked about them so I just assumed that there was not anyone significant. I immediately realized that was a huge mistake. I was too nervous to look in Bella's eyes so I just looked down at the ground.

"You'll come too, right?" She added quickly. "Or will it be too much of a drag with a bunch of boring seniors?"

And just as quickly my confidence was back, but I still couldn't believe that she would want me to be around her friends. "You'd like me to come, with your friends there?"  
"Yes, I'll have a lot more fun if you're there. Bring Quil, and we'll make it a party."  
"Quil's gonna freak. Senior girls." Any girl was good for Quil, but for them to be seniors I knew would make it even better. I pictured the look on his face and couldn't help but laugh and rolled my eyes.  
She laughed, too. "I'll try to get him a good selection." With that we went inside and started our homework.

Billy was inside watching TV in the living room. There was something exciting about having him watch us being so 'responsible'. I knew that he didn't really care specifically what we did, but each time Bella's smile stretched across my face I felt like he took a deep breath. I hadn't gotten angry at anyone in weeks and we both knew that Bella being in my life was the real reason, but being able to see my dad relax was an added bonus. There for a while it looked like he expected me to completely lose it at some point.

After Bella left I went directly to the phone and called Quil. On the third ring I heard his familiar voice."

"Hey man! Say you love me." I wanted my voice to be serious, but I thought I was going to explode soon.  
"Um . . . ok? I love you?" Quil paused. "Now why did I say that?" His voice thick with confusion.  
"Cause it's Valentine's Day!" I couldn't contain my laughter any longer.  
"You are such a dork. A gay dork?"  
"Hey, I'm not the one who just told another guy he loved him." I was still laughing, but I could tell that Quil was starting to get a little irritated and not getting why this was so funny.

"Ha, ha", he said sarcastically. "Is there a point here Jake?"  
"Yes, Bella just left, and said that a group of her friends are going to the movies Friday."  
"And I care, because . . ."  
"We're invited!"  
"Did you just say we are going to the movies with a bunch of senior girls?  
"Yes! And Bella promised to get you a nice variety."  
"Wow! You are the best, Jake. I love you, I really do." We both cracked up laughing.

I was laughing so hard that Billy came in the kitchen to see what was so funny. I motioned that I would tell him later and he went to the pantry to get out ingredients for dinner. He pulled out a box of fettuccine noodles and a jar of Alfredo sauce.

I covered the phone with my hand. "Hey Dad, do you mind if Quil joins us for dinner?" I whispered, still a little breathless from laughing so hard.  
"Sure, no problem."

I put the phone back up to my ear I could still hear Quil's laughter on the other side. "Have you got some time to help me with the Rabbit?" I asked.  
"Sure, any time."  
"Great. Why don't you head on over, I'll see ya in the garage."  
"Sounds good, bye."  
"Bye." Quill and I worked hard on the Rabbit throughout the evening, making a lot of progress.

**Billy POV**

I had never been more nervous in my whole life. I feel like I was walking on egg shells around Jacob and he doesn't even notice. I thought for sure he was going to phase the day that Embry returned to school and they got into such a big fight. What was I thinking defending Sam, it was the stupidest thing I have ever done. But for a moment he wasn't an 'almost werewolf' he was just my son who needed to treat me with the dignity and respect that everyone else gave me. I had never been more thrilled to know he was going to walk it off. I had seen Sam phased, and if Jake was anywhere as large as him, his tiny bedroom would not be able to handle the size. The thought of the house, or more importantly my chair, getting mangled in the process of his transformation was not a pleasant thought.

Jake was out hiking with Bella so I thought this would be a good opportunity for me to consult with Sam and see how the pack was doing. Things have gotten a little awkward after Embry phased and I found that phone conversations were just so much easier. I rolled into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and dialed Sam's number.

I heard a female voice answer and assumed it must be Emily. "Hey, is Sam there?"  
"Sure Billy, he is right here." I heard the shuffling of feet and a mumbled, "why don't you take this to our bedroom." Emily was such a wise woman, I couldn't think of anyone who was better for Sam.

"Hey Billy, hows Jacob?" Sam said.  
"We'll, get to that. I wanted to know how Embry was transitioning."  
"He is doing fine. It is hard for him to not be around Quil or Jacob, but I can't really blame him."  
"Yes, it has been hard on Jake as well. Has there been any new activity with the pair of leeches?"  
"No, not really. We have only smelled their scent together once. It doesn't really make sense, I would think they would work together more, but what do I know about how leeches think."  
"Good point."

There was an awkward pause and I knew that I had promised to keep him informed on Jake, and now I wished I hadn't. It really wasn't Sam's business until after a person phased, but I could see where he wouldn't feel that way about Jake. If and when Jake phased it could easily turn Sam's world upside down.

I took a deep breath. "I need you to back off of Jake. Each time he sees you it infuriates him and I am honestly not sure how he is going to handle being under your leadership."  
"I was afraid of that."  
"I wanted to ask a favor."  
"Anything."  
"When Jake phases, I would like Embry to help him with his transition. I think he will be much more receptive to him and less likely to kill someone."  
Sam lightly chuckled. "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll make sure to talk to Embry so that he will be ready. Do you have any idea what kind of time frame we are talking about?"

"To be honest I am surprised it hasn't happened already. He is extremely hot."  
"What do you think is holding him back?"  
"My only explanation is Bella."  
"I honestly was thinking that myself as well. Do you really think it is a good idea for him to be so involved with her?"  
"Why? Bella is a lovely girl and they have been so good for each other."  
"You do realize that he is going to have to leave her after he phases? He is not going to be able to tell her his secret and . . . um . . ." There was a short pause as Sam stammered a little over his words.

"I know you don't want her to get hurt."  
"Right."  
"I understand your concern, but I honestly think that Jacob can keep the secret and keep Bella in his life. He is going to need her more than ever."  
"Well, I guess this is another bridge that we will cross when we get there."  
"Oh, that does remind me. I was thinking that you should probably keep the alpha thing a secret from Jake. At least for a little bit."  
"Wow, um . . . why? Sam asked clearly shocked.  
"Well as I mentioned, Jake might have difficulty following you and if he actually knew that there was another option he might take it without really understanding what he is doing."  
"Oh, well if you think it is best, that is fine with me."

Suddenly I heard Bella's truck pull in and I knew this needed to end. "Hey Sam, I just heard Jake come back, so I need to go."  
"Alright, take care."  
"Bye." I said taking a deep breath.

I sure hope that I know what I am doing. Part of me was so proud that Jake was going to be able to experience something that I never had. Though I never wanted vampires around, I can't help but be disappointed that I was never a wolf, protecting our people. The council treats me differently because of Grandfather Black being the last chief, but I have never really felt like I deserved the added respect given to me.

If I had only phased then I would also know better how to help Jake through this transition. However, I felt like a blind man leading someone, but without actually knowing where we were going. So we both wandered aimlessly not knowing if we were to go right or left when we reached the fork in the road. I wasn't even sure that there was a fork to begin with.

It was extremely frustrating and I felt like less of a Black even though I knew I shouldn't have. More importantly I also feel like a failure as a father. I have told the legends to Jake so many times that I don't know how to make him believe they are true. I don't want him turning into a huge wolf before he actually believes them to be true, but I don't feel like I have any other option.

**J-POV**

After school was out I raced home, running faster than I think I have ever run before and got to the garage in about half the usual time. I already had the keys to the Rabbit in my backpack and pulled them out. Last night all I had time for was to start the engine and watch in amazement as everything seemed to be flowing perfectly.

I got inside the car and started the ignition, it was a perfect sound as she came alive. I pressed the clutch and put her in first gear for the first time. Driving the standard gear shift was not all that different than shifting gears for a motorcycle, but every standard was a little different and took some adjusting. I was wanting to drive Bella to the movie tonight and I didn't want the car to be hiccuping down her driveway. First gear to second was always the trickiest so I practiced several times on my way over to Bella's.

It wasn't until today that I realized that my school must get out before Bella's because I was honestly surprised that her truck was no where to be seen when I pulled in front of her house. Deciding this was a gift from God I put the car in reverse and practiced again backing out of her driveway and then parked the car again in front of the house. I got out of the car and leaned on the hood feeling the happiest I have been in such a long time.

It wasn't long before I heard Bella's truck pull up to her house, and my smile stretched further across my face.  
"No way!" She shouted jumping out of her truck. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!"  
I beamed. "Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."  
"Incredible." She held out her hand for a high five.  
I smacked my hand to hers and interlaced our fingers together. "So do I get to drive tonight?"  
"Definitely," she said and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice.  
"I'm giving up – I can't top this one. So you win. You're oldest."  
Well that was a relief, for a moment I thought it might be something more serious. I shrugged, pleased with her assessment. "Of course I am."

Then I heard a large Suburban coming around the corner and Bella pulled her hand out of mine. It was rather irritating and I tried to keep my face hidden from Bella as she turned to look at the van. I looked through the glass and saw the same guy that had interrupted Bella and I when we had walked on the beach. I remember the way he looked at me, like I was infringing on his turf, in that moment I had thought that Bella might be his girlfriend. I was so pleased that Bella had looked over her shoulder encouraging me that this guy was not.

"I remember this guy." He parked his van across the street. "The one who thought you were his girlfriend. Is he still confused?"  
"Some people are hard to discourage."  
"Then again," I thought about all the time I had been spending with Bella, wishing for the same thing that this other punk wanted, "sometimes persistence pays off."  
"Most of the time it's just annoying, though."

Then Bella made introductions between Mike and myself. Mike seemed to flinch when I shook his hand, granted I know I squeezed harder than I needed to, but really it wasn't extremely hard, that stupid wimp. I thought I was going to get extremely lucky when Bella's other friends weren't able to come and had I kept my big mouth shut Mike might have bailed as well. Clearly the three of us going to the movies together was bound to be awkward.

As I drove us to the theater I did what I could just to completely ignore Mike and gave Bella my undivided attention. Mike was sulking in the back and Bella almost seemed like she would rather him not be there at all. Until it seemed like he got some kind of second wind and leaned in to what I knew to be Bella's personal space. If I didn't already know that Mike was clueless his stupid music comment solidified it for me.

We got to the theater and all exited the car. I walked over to Bella and gave her a ten dollar bill.  
"What's this?" she objected.  
"I'm not old enough to get into this one."  
She laughed out loud. "So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?"  
"No. I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence." She snickered like I knew she would and I followed them inside.

The movie was absolutely terrible the only thing that made it enjoyable was having Bella by my side. I could tell it was suppose to be a blood bath but it was so over the top that instead of gruesome it was just silly. I placed my hand on the arm rest palm up and Mike being the insecure dork had to mimic my exact movement. I wanted to just reach out and grab her hand and see how Mike liked that, but I knew that Bella wouldn't appreciate it. If she wanted my hand she knew where to find it. I was really hoping that she would, but I took comfort in that she didn't take Mike's hand either.

About 30 minutes in I couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and started snickering.  
"What?" she whispered.  
"Oh, c'mon! The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?"

It seemed after that Bella and I laughed together as the movie got worse and worse. Our heads were just inches apart as we whispered to one another and quickly this was turning into one of my favorite movies.

About half way through the movie I heard Bella whisper to Mike and he bolted towards the door. Bella followed him but based on Mike's face I figured he was probably heading straight to the men's room so I thought I might be needed. After checking on Mike it seemed that he was going to be in there a while.

"Oh, he's in there, all right," I said, rolling my eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." I wasn't sure what any girl would see in him, least of all Bella.  
"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that." Bella commented.  
Hello, Bella! You're looking at him! I thought, and just didn't have the courage to say.

Well maybe this night was going to turn out better than I thought. There was no one else around so I decided to take a seat on the bench near the wall. I patted the seat indicating for Bella to join me. "He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while." I stretched out my legs making myself more comfortable.

She walked over and sat with a sigh. As she settled I shifted closer to her and draped my arm over her shoulder.  
"Jake," she protested and leaned away. I let my arm fall naturally and took hold of her hand instead. She tried to pull away but this was a conversation that we needed to have for the past several weeks and I didn't want to let this opportunity pass.

"Now, just hold on a minute, Bella," I said calmly. "Tell me something."  
"What?" She muttered sourly.  
"You like me, right?"  
"You know I do."  
"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I asked, gesturing towards the bathroom.  
"Yes," she sighed.  
"Better than any of the other guys you know?" I felt like I knew the answer to that one, but just wanted to be clear.  
"Better than the girls, too," she pointed out.

"But that's all." I had to admit I was pretty disappointed by that answer and just couldn't believe that to be true. Sometimes I wished that she could see herself around me and the way she looked at me. She was in some serious denial, but I was thankful there was still plenty of time.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
I grinned knowing that I certainly had patience on my side. "That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. And you think I'm good-looking – sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistence."  
"I'm not going to change," she said filled with sadness.

I knew that it was Edward that had caused her to feel so negatively towards herself. At one time I gave him the benefit of the doubt, that was long gone. I just could not believe in the world of email and cell phones that he could just drop off the planet and never speak to her again. It's not that I wanted him in her life, but I didn't want her hurting so badly either.

Saying Edward's name was not going to do me any good, but I knew that we needed to talk about him. He had become the huge elephant in the room and I wanted it removed. I took a moment to try and choose my words carefully. "It's still the other one, isn't it?"  
She cringed.  
"You don't have to talk about it," I said deciding that her comfort was more important.  
She nodded seeming grateful.  
"But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay? I took my hand and patted it across the back of her hand. "Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time."  
She sighed. "You shouldn't waste it on me."

It broke my heart to hear her talk about herself that way and I could feel my anger for Edward burn in the back of my mind. "It's what I want to do, as long as you still like to be with me."  
"I can't imagine how I could not like being with you," she said honestly.  
This was my Bella coming through and I couldn't help 'her smile' coming across my face. "I can live with that."  
"Just don't expect more," she tried to warn, but there was no way she really expected that warning to be taken seriously.

She tried to pull her hand away as to add emphases to her words, but I also wanted to be clear and decided I wouldn't let go. "This doesn't really bother you, does it?" I wanted to be persistent, but not at the sake of making her uncomfortable.  
"No," she sighed.  
"And you don't care what he thinks?" I asked, nodding towards the bathroom.  
"I guess not."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"The problem is that it means something different to me than it does to you."

Well that was probably true, but I decided that I didn't want her to worry about that and tightened my fingers around hers. "Well, that's my problem, isn't it?"  
"Fine," she grumbled. "Don't forget it, though."  
"I won't. The pin's out of the grenade for me, now, eh?" I said while poking her in the ribs to lighten the mood.

I looked down at her wrist and noticed a crescent shaped scar on her. It had a weird rippled feel to it and seemed colder than the rest of her. "That's a funny scar you've got there." I twisted her hand up taking a closer look. "How did that happen?" I asked while I traced the scar with my finger.  
She scowled. "Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?"  
She had a good point. "It's cold." I pressed my finger over the cold spot.

Suddenly Mike resurrected from the bathroom, looking and smelling terrible. It was certainly a mood kill, and my moment with Bella was certainly over. Bella gave him the attention that I could tell he craved and it just irked me. The last thing I wanted was him to taint my car so I got a popcorn bucket and played nice so that Mike agreed to take it.

We rolled down the windows to give Mike some fresh air, however it was clear that Bella was cold as she tried to wrap her arms around herself. I leaned towards her, draping her in one long warm arm. It amazed me how cold she felt to me, but it felt good.

"Whoa, Jake – you're burning up!"  
"I feel fine," I shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle."  
Bella frowned and pressed her cold hand to my head again. "Your hands are like ice."  
"Maybe it's me."

Bella and I were snuggled together, well as snuggled as two people could be in this car, me warming her and her cooling me off, as if on cue Mike leans over and throws up into the bucket. Or at least he better have, I tilted my head back to make sure that he had not defiled my car. Once again the irritation filled my chest and for the first time I could feel the burning sensation inch down my legs and up my arms. It was weird and I didn't know what to say so I just remained quiet and kept my arm around Bella.

We arrived back at Bella's house and she went with Mike to his van. She drove his van while I followed her so that she could have a ride back. I kept thinking about the day and how different it could have been if Mike had not been with us at all. It seemed that at every turn his timing was terrible, between Bella dropping my hand when he first showed up, stopped the private 'comedy' that we were making of the movie, and finally the 'Define The Relationship' talk that we had while waiting. With each passing thought the burning seemed to thicken and intensify, and the feeling was unlike anything I have ever felt before.

"I would invite myself in, since we're early, but I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little . . . strange." The burning that I had felt off and on for weeks lingered and it concerned me that it hadn't gone away.  
"On no, not you, too! Do you want me to drive you home?"  
"No," shaking my head. "I don't feel sick yet. Just . . . wrong. If I have to, I'll pull over."  
"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" she asked clearly anxious.  
"Sure, sure."

I was nervous and it seemed that it was making the heat feel worse. I frowned and bit my lip as she opened the door to get out. There was more that I really needed to say and I was going to just have to bite the bullet and do it. I reached out and grabbed her wrist, just enough to keep her with me.  
"What is it, Jake?"  
"There's something I want to tell you, Bella . . . but I think it's going to sound kind of corny."  
She sighed. "Go ahead."  
Before I lost my courage I stated quickly. "It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down – I promise that you can always count on me." I took a breath hoping that didn't sound as stupid to her and it did to me. "Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"  
"Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know."

A smile stretched across my face that would only be for Bella, I felt so relieved. Her words were perfection, exactly what I needed to hear. Until I saw the regret that she tried to mask flash across her face. My relief quickly turned to anger and something inside of me ordered me to go.

"I really think I'd better go home now."  
She got out quickly. "Call me!" she yelled as I pulled the car away from her house.

I knew that Bella's greatest fear was that I was going to leave her and I had Edward to thank for that. When the Cullens first left I didn't understand why it felt like everyone around me was celebrating. They had bonfires every night for a whole week. I thought back to the night that Charlie had called asking my dad for help because Bella was missing. I wanted so badly to be out there searching, but my dad just told me that I would get lost myself and to leave it to those who knew the forest better.

But I was frustrated and decided that I would walk over to Bella's house. By the time I arrived it was 3am and Bella had already been found. I saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Mr. Weber exiting her house. I didn't want Sam to see me because I knew he would tell my dad, so I crouched down. Sam's gang headed straight for the trees on the other side of Bella's house, and so I turned around and started walking back. It wasn't long before Mr. Weber saw me and offered me a ride home, now that Bella had been found I was extremely exhausted and thankfully accepted the ride.

A blaring horn brought me back to the present and back to my side of the road. Even though I knew it was my fault and I deserved to be honked at, it fueled my anger. I suddenly hated Edward with a passion that I had never experienced before. He had made Bella love him, when I couldn't. He had gained her trust, when I couldn't. He had left her, and I was suffering the consequences that should have been his. He destroyed her.

With a vengeance my foot slammed on the gas and I was going faster than I had ever gone before. It seemed like within minutes I was home. I parked the car, slamming the door behind me and the car rocked from the force. I could feel my hands shaking. With long steps I reached the front door almost bending the metal in my fist as I opened the door and slammed it as well. It felt like the house shook from the force.

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare take your frustrations out on this house!" I heard his voice from the living room.  
"Dad, now is really NOT a good time!" I didn't even look at him as I started down the hall towards my room.  
"Son, you look at me when I am talking to you." he yelled.

I turned around quickly returning to the living room and my whole world exploded.

**FACTS:**  
- Jacob was in love with Bella before he phased.  
- I refuse to believe that one awkward "date" with Bella and Mike would send Jacob over the edge. But rather the "bad timing and interruptions" of Mike and the resistance of Bella that is from Edward that did it.  
- When Jacob learned that Bella was missing he did walk to her house, and he saw Sam, and his gang there and Mr. Weber did give him a ride back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – THE TRANSITION**

As I entered the living room I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I looked my dad directly in the eyes and he immediately started backing up into the kitchen.  
"Jacob, please calm down. You are overreacting. Did something happen? You don't look so good?" Billy stated rambling, while he continued to back up.  
HE was the one who wanted to press the issue tonight, of all nights, and NOW he was retreating. I don't think so. I knew that me being this frustrated was over the top and irrational, but I couldn't stop it. I wanted to respond to his questions and be able to explain myself, but nothing made any sense.

I tried to take another step closer and it felt like all the muscles in my body started contracting and I could feel my arms and legs start to shake uncontrollably. Had I not known I was perfectly healthy I would have thought that I was having some sort of seizure. Fear gripped me and I looked towards my dad to see equal fear all across his face. I didn't want his fear, I wanted his help. Never in my life would I ever hurt my dad and his fear added fuel to my already heated emotions.

I reached my hands out, grabbing my head. It hurt, not like a headache, but more from information overload. It felt like my brain was trying to teach me a new trick and I couldn't understand, like someone speaking a foreign language to me, but expecting me to know every word perfectly.

Then suddenly all oxygen left my lungs as I screamed like I had never screamed before. Before I knew what was happening heat soared through every crevice of my body and I thought I was going to burst into flames. Then in a split second my head was hitting the ceiling of our house and my screams had turned into a fierce roar. What the hell just happened? I wanted to yell, but instead one long howl escaped from my lips.

If I thought my dad looked scared before it was nothing compared to the complete terror that was on his face now. But despite the terror there was no shock. Was he expecting this!

Billy turned his chair and grabbed the phone that was resting on the kitchen counter. He just about jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Billy, it's me, Bella – did Jake make it home yet? He left here about twenty minutes ago." I was surprised to realized that I could hear Bella's voice perfectly through the phone. It was so wonderful to hear her voice, and I wanted her so badly.

"He's here," Billy answered.  
"He was suppose to call me." I could hear the irritation in her voice. "He was getting sick when he left, and I was worried."  
"He was . . . too sick to call. He's not feeling well right now." Well that was an understatement.  
"Let me know if you need any help," she offered. "I could come down."  
"No, no," Billy said quickly. "We're fine. Stay at your place."

Real smooth Dad, that isn't going to make her suspicious at all. I thought.

"Okay," she agreed, to my surprise.  
"Bye, Bella."

I wanted so badly to have been able to talk to her. I reached out my hand to dad and as I moved my hand a large paw came out. Quickly my dad moved his chair further back in order to not be hit. It was at that moment that I looked down and saw massive amounts of fur and four legs under me. I panicked and started moving around in circles, knocking over the kitchen chairs and almost broke the table in half.

Billy had a death grip on the phone and started dialing like his life depended on it. I heard it ring five times and with each ring I could see the anxiety increase on my dad's face.  
"Hello" I could hear Emily's voice.  
"I need Sam! Please tell me he is there." Billy pleaded.

At the mention of Sam's name I could feel the growl that developed deep in my chest escape. At the same time my lips moved back exposing my razor sharp teeth. I could hear Emily call to him and the shuffling of small feet, she must be running.

"Billy, are you okay?"I heard Sam say.  
"Yes," Billy took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do." His voice shook with fear.  
"Where is he?"  
"In my kitchen."  
"Have you spoken to him."  
"No."  
"He is still your son, he will understand you. Try to get him to go outside and I'll send Embry over."  
"Thank you." Billy quickly hung up, taking a deep breath.

At the mention of Embry I started to relax and the growl stopped. But I still did not understand what had happened to me.  
"Jake, are you ok?" Billy asked, his voice smooth like he was speaking to a small child.  
Apparently asking stupid questions was a genetic trait. I didn't know how to answer, but I figured that I could still shake my head, so I shook it right to left.  
"Are you hurting?"  
To my surprise I wasn't.  
"I need you to come outside."

I turned towards the door and suddenly I started hearing voices in my head. I turned my large head around trying to find who was speaking.  
"Son, you are hearing the wolf pack. They will help you from here." he said.

The wolf pack! You mean there are more of us? Dad opened the door and I pushed the screen door with my snout, squeezing my large shoulders through the door frame. With each step I took it felt like the ground shook.

It wasn't long before the different voices in my head seemed to lose some of the clutter and I could distinguish one voice from another. I could hear Sam speaking to the others, it was very wise of him to not speak directly to me. Then both Paul and Jared made their introductions, it is not like I didn't know who they were, but they seemed like completely different people now. Then my life line spoke and I was never more glad to hear Embry's voice.

We all met together in the trees just past my garage and they indicated for me to follow them to a more private area so that they could fill me in on the details on what was now to be my life.

Between Paul, Jared, and Embry explained to me that the legends were true. We were werewolves and we were to protect our people from all threats, but more specifically from vampires. If it were not for vampires none of us would be like this. It was then that I realized what the Cullen family were and I hated them all the more.

I just could not believe that my Bella had fallen in love with a vampire, not really just one, but a whole coven of them. I refused to believe that she actually understood what they were. None of them knew Bella like I did, and they made a wise decision to not challenge me on it tonight. Regardless of whether she knew they were vampires she had still grieved over them. It made me sick to know that she could have lost her life so easily to any one of them.

If I thought my head hurt before I phased it was nothing compared to the massive amount of information I received afterwards. As they talked and explained we maintained a steady pace and it was so new to feel my claws in the dirt with each step as we galloped along, and to smell the difference between the small creatures in and around the trees.

Though the speed was nice I began to wonder if I was going to remain a wolf forever. So Sam explained to me the process of phasing back and forth. It seemed extremely complicated and it didn't surprise me that it often took new wolves days or even weeks to figure it out for the first time.

We had to use our mind to take the heat that raged throughout our body and focus it back inwards. It was similar to a pop-up book and all the pieces had to bend properly so that it could close and reopen again without tearing the design.

I began to think of Bella and began to feel the pieces of my body shifting and resizing down to my human self. In an instant I was naked and fell to the ground. My muscles had been stretched beyond anything close to normal and I couldn't even walk. Thinking of Bella might have brought me back, but it also tore a hole in my chest and I started crying. I cried like I have never cried in my life. I didn't know exactly how being a werewolf was going to affect my relationship with her, but I knew it couldn't be good. I was a monster, and I hated it.

It took Embry and Jared a moment to phase back because they were so shocked that I was able to phase back so quickly. They put on their shorts and carried me back home. They walked in the door and went straight to my room laying me on the bed. Embry mentioned that he would see me tomorrow and soon the house was completely quiet. I assumed that maybe Harry or someone had put my dad to bed. I could see the sun starting to rise as my eyes began to fall, and I slept.

I had more dreams than I had ever had in my life. Sometimes there were images from the other night of Paul's or Jared's first phase or them all together chasing some leech with blazing red hair. Other times it was of Bella and myself riding our bikes or walking in the woods. I knew I was dreaming when I saw Bella riding the back of a large reddish-brown wolf.

When I opened my eyes I had the strangest sense of deja-vu, the sun seemed to be in the exact same place it was when I had closed my eyes. I had never slept for 24 hours before but that was the only logical solution.

I stretched my arms and legs, and I felt like I was going to die. The muscles had been so stretched that they felt like I had run a marathon without any training, and my entire body felt like one huge cramp.  
"Ohh. . ." escaped my lips.  
"Welcome to the land of the living." Embry said, from my bedroom floor where he had been sleeping. "Let me know when you're ready to move. You are going to hurt like hell all day, but it gets better after each phase."

I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to sit up. My muscles were so worn out that they might as well have been made of jello and I slumped over face first into my pillow."

Embry chuckled. He reached over and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up to a sitting position. I was like an over grown infant that had no control over my movements.

"You ready to stand?" Embry asked.  
"Yeah." I said, still too weak to even nod my head.

Embry moved around in front of me and put his hands under each of my elbows taking all my weight as I tried to stand. I started to think that it might be easier if he just carried me, but I didn't want to be a wuss. With help I made it to the bathroom, and then landed on the living room couch.

Embry and Dad worked together making breakfast. The plan was that after breakfast Embry and I would phase again, apparently the best thing for the muscles were to stretch them out again. The only way to do that sufficiently was to phase.

I had not been sitting long when the phone rang. The cordless phone was sitting on the arm rest of the couch so I decided to answer it.  
"Hello?" My voice broke and cracked, somehow even the muscles in my face were sore.  
"Oh, Jake," Bella groaned sympathetically. "You sound horrible."  
"I feel horrible," I whispered. I could hear Dad and Embry in the kitchen, but the look on Embry's face told me he was paying more attention to me than to my dad.

"I'm sorry I made you go out with me. This sucks," Bella replied.  
That silly girl, how does she not know that I always want to be where she was. "I'm glad I went." I could only whisper. "Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."  
"You'll be better soon." She said with such confidence. "I woke up this morning, and I was fine."  
"You were sick?"  
"Yes, I got it too. But I'm fine now."  
"That's good." I meant it, I just didn't have the energy to put life into my words.  
"So you'll probably be better in a few hours," she encouraged.  
"I don't think I have the same thing you did." Embry shook his head and made eye contact with me, silently reminding me that it must remain a secret. I rolled my eyes, he really should have given me a little more credit.

"Don't you have the stomach flu?"  
"No. This is something else."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Everything," I whispered. "Every part of me hurts."  
"What can I do, Jake? What can I bring you?"  
"Nothing. You can't come here." There, maybe that would get Embry to relax.

"I've already been exposed to whatever you have," she reasoned.  
"I'll call you when I can. I'll let you know when you can come down again." I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.  
"Jacob -"  
"I've got to go." My dad rolled in and sat a large plate of food on my lap, and with one look I was starving.  
"Call me when you feel better."  
"Right . . ."

We both paused and I realized that I wasn't really sure when I would hear her voice again, and I never wanted the call to end.  
"I'll see you soon," she finally said.  
"Wait for me to call."  
"Okay . . . Bye, Jacob."  
"Bella," I whispered one last time as I pressed the end button on the phone. What exactly was ending I wasn't sure, but I did not have a good feeling about it.

After three plates of food my body began to feel better. I could simply move any part without grimacing and felt that I could probably stand. Embry had been here while I slept taking care of dad and I insisted for him to head home, we could phase together later. He had mentioned that Sam needed to speak with me. I must admit that I could not help but admire the patience that Sam had given me. Though he did not say much when I first phased, Jared had given me Sam's story and I just couldn't imagine going through this process alone. Everyone feels like a freak the first time, but to see Sam trapped inside his wolf form for two weeks not knowing if he would ever be a man again was gut wrenching.

After Embry left it was just dad and me in the house. I realized that we have not spoken to each other since I came home in a viscous rage. "Dad, I need to apologize for my behavior the other night. I had no right to speak to you the way I did." I hung my head feeling the guilt.  
"Thank you, but I should have prepared you more for what was coming. I just didn't know how."  
"I understand."  
"And I should have prepared myself more as well." He rolled his chair over in front of me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have seen the guys as wolves so I knew that you would be massive. But I wasn't prepared for the rage, even though I know I should have been."  
"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Son. You know though, you about scared the crap out of me." He said with a chuckle.  
"I'm sorry. I know I keep saying that but it's all I have," I mumbled, keeping my eyes down.  
"I love you, Son. This is a proud moment in the Black family. To have a wolf in our family again." He reached out and placed his hand on my knee giving it a light pat.  
"I love you too, Dad." I had never really considered the impact of my phasing would have on our family tree and I instantly felt proud.

We had fallen into a comfortable silence. By dinner time we had watched ESPN all day and I was bored out of my mind. I ran my fingers through my hair and found it to be a knotted mess. "Dad, do you mind getting my hair brush for me?"  
"Sure, no problem." He went to the bathroom and returned shortly.

As I worked on getting all the grass, leaves, and knots out of my hair I saw Dad over in the corner. It seemed that one tear had fallen down his cheek and I wasn't sure why.

Immediately, there was a knock on the door and Sam walked in. He sat what looked to be hair clippers on the kitchen table and I instantly knew why Dad was so sad. The last time that either of us had our hair cut was for mom's funeral and we had both shaved our heads as a sign of mourning. Since that day we have both been growing out our hair, neither of us had the courage to ever cut it again.

Dad rolled over to me and I used his chair as a walker in order to get into the kitchen, pushing Dad with each step that I took. I sat in my usual chair at the table. With nervous hands I reached into my pocket for my hairband and put my hair in a loose pony tail, probably for the last time. Sam plugged the clippers into the wall and then brought them to the front of my head.  
"Wait!" Billy called. "Let me do it."  
"Nooooo!," I breathed. "Dad, are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Billy took a deep breath and Sam handed the clippers to him. With each stroke over my head a new tear slipped from my eyes and soon both mine and Dad's face were completely soaked. Sam stood in the corner not saying a word. Once it was finished he went to the closet and grabbed the broom and dust pan, and swept up what hair had not been contained in the pony tail. With my hair draped over his knee my dad rolled himself to his bedroom and closed the door.

Sam walked with me to the bathroom, but I found that I could move on my own. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. It felt so strange to have water hitting my bare back instead of being cloaked by my hair. I used way too much shampoo and the water never seemed to actually get hot. I guess one of the many changes that I would have with my skin being 108 degrees, showers were never going to be hot again or we would needed a hotter water heater.

I got out of the shower put some basketball shorts on and went to the kitchen. Dad was still no where to be seen, however placed on the kitchen table was one large pizza with a note from Sam.  
It said 'I'm so sorry, lets start first thing tomorrow'.

That was really nice of him, I thought. I got a plate and placed two slices for dad and left it on the counter. The TV had never been turned off from earlier today so I took the pizza box with me to the living room and ate while channel surfing.

An hour later dad emerged from his bedroom, his eyes were red and swollen.  
"There's pizza on the counter if you're hungry." I said.  
"Thanks," he mumbled.

He rolled over to the counter and put the plate in his lap, not bothering to reheat it, and parked himself next to me. Neither of us said anything the rest of the evening, but just took comfort in knowing the other was there.

The following morning I awoke to the sound of one long howl. I stumbled out of bed and started heading towards the trees behind the garage. It was still early and it appeared that the sun was thinking about peaking across the horizon. As I approached I suddenly became very nervous, I had never phased on purpose before. I started thinking about the other night and the only correlation that I knew of was the anger. I started thinking about Edward and how he had left Bella alone in the woods. How could anyone be so irresponsible? Within seconds I was on four legs again and my shorts were in pieces. Mental note: remove shorts before phasing, I said to myself.

I felt a small chuckle in my mind, but I couldn't identify who it was. I started walking, not really anywhere in particular but what I knew to be further into the woods.  
_Welcome, Jacob_, thought Sam, as he approached me from the east.  
_When you said first thing in the morning, you weren't kidding_, I thought  
_I need to show you our patrol routes and there are some other pack things we need to discuss._  
_Okay, I'm ready._  
_Follow me_. Sam said as he broke out into a run.

Running was fantastic, the closest I had ever come to it was on my motorcycle, but even that was not fast enough. We kept a steady pace as we hurdled over fallen trees and my paws fell in love with the feel of the earth under me. I was amazed at the clarity of my eyes, how I could see every detail on the leaves of the trees and the smallest of sounds were magnified and easy to identify.

As Sam and I galloped he began to show me from one edge of our land to another. Once we had crossed all four corners he began to tell me about the treaty. Of course I knew the legends and the moment he started speaking my mind wandered to my walk with Bella.

_You WHAT!_ yelled Sam, stopping abruptly. His eyes were pitch black and full of rage.  
On instinct my legged buckled under me in submission.  
_Tell me ALL, NOW!_  
I instantly replayed my full conversation with Bella to Sam

_I can't believe you, Jacob Black! You broke the treaty!_ I could tell he wanted to growl, hit or bite but was too shocked to do it.  
_I'm sorry, but I didn't know._ I said, keeping my nose to the ground filled with shame.

He replayed my own words to me 'I guess I just violated the treaty,' and I cringed, and if I could have sunk further into the ground I would have.

_I never did understand how Bella figured out what they were. But you told her!_  
For the first time the ramifications of what I had done, hit on a whole new level. Immediately my stomach twisted and I started throwing up. _I'm sorry_, I thought. I'm not really sure if I was speaking to Sam or to Bella, but the pain in my chest told me it was probably Bella.  
_You can never speak to her again._ Sam's voice trembled with authority.  
_Sam, that is not going to be reasonable. Her dad is best friends with mine, I'm going to see her._ I felt a sliver of hope that Sam could be reasoned with, and see the truth and logic behind my words.  
_Not anytime soon you aren't._  
_What do you mean?_ I asked filled with worry.

Sam started moving again and I followed along.  
_I was already going to discuss Bella with you today, but that was before I knew that you can not be trusted with her._ Sam said with disappointment in his eyes.  
_That's not fair, it was different then._  
_How is that?_  
_It wasn't true then. I didn't understand._ I knew I was pulling at straws, but I had to do something.  
_And what if Bella wants to know if it is true. She knows that vampires exists, how much do you really think it will take her to figure out the rest of the story is true as well._  
_That is not going to happen,_ I said trying to build confidence in myself as well as Sam.  
_Damn right it's not._

This did not seem like a battle that I was going to win any time soon and I truly felt sick over my betrayal. It didn't just feel like a betrayal of my direct family or the whole Quileute tribe, which it certainly was, but I also felt like I had betrayed Bella. But who in their right mind would know that the Cullen family were vampires, and have any type of association with them? My telling her should have protected her not thrown her into their arms.

_Look Jacob, there are other reasons that you are not to be around Bella. The reasons that I actually came out here to talk to you about. When the gene gets triggered then it is like we become a ticking time bomb that is ready to explode at any time, but it is like our body doesn't know how. It takes skill and practice to be able to phase when you want to, and even more importantly to not phase when you need to. You could easily hurt someone._ Sam said with certainty.  
_I would never hurt anyone, especially Bella._ I said with confidence.  
_I thought that once as well. _Sam's eyes were so sad. _Pay attention. _

Sam started thinking, I could see him walking inside of a small house and there was a woman inside. She was absolutely beautiful with clear tan skin and long black hair that accented her graceful neck. I could feel Sam's love and devotion towards this woman, and I had no doubt to how important she was to Sam. The picture was so clear that it was like I was there and it was my memory instead of being Sam's.

Mixed with love and devotion I could also feel desperation in Sam. It was clear that this woman was rejecting Sam and that she wanted him to leave. Suddenly images started swarming around as words mixed together and I saw Sam reach out his hand towards the woman. I didn't even feel the anger that must have rose up in Sam before I saw this beautiful woman clasp to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. I thought for sure that Sam had killed her, but instead Sam showed me the same woman with deep red scars down her face and shoulder.

I could barely breathe, from the swarm of emotions that have over come me. And I knew that this was serious, but despite the graphic representation given I still felt deep in my soul that I could never hurt Bella. I knew that Sam would know my thoughts, but I wasn't stupid enough to actually express my doubts on purpose, so I just remained quiet.

_If that weren't enough, that is not the only reason that you should stay away from Bella._ Sam said, his eyes filling with pain and regret.

Then, I could see Sam walking down the beach and I could hear the most amazing laughter coming from someone obviously female. She had an amazing body, long smooth tan legs encased in cut-off shorts that were worn low on her hips showing her tight stomach, and I felt like I should be embarrassed looking at the tiny bikini that supported her full chest. She was running, and I saw Sam lift her in the air and kissing her passionately. She was extremely excited, telling Sam there was someone he just had to meet.

Suddenly I felt my gut drop to the ground as I later saw the same girl in the sand curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around herself like if she were to let go she would explode or crumble into a million pieces. She lifted her head and I dreaded to think that another scar would be there, but instead I saw the face of Leah Clearwater. For a moment she looked exactly like how Bella had looked when Sam had found her in the woods.

I started throwing up again and I thought for sure I was going to pass out. I laid my head to the ground wishing for anything to remove the images from my head. I couldn't make sense of it. What did becoming a wolf have to do with breaking Leah's heart?  
_Why?_ I breathed.  
_I didn't have a choice._ Sam said, his voice thick from disgust at himself.  
_I don't understand._  
_Leah brought me to meet her cousin, Emily, and I imprinted._  
_You, what?_

Sam took a deep breath and started telling me about imprinting and the gravitational pull that he now felt towards Emily. He explained that it was Emily who he had hurt, and that through the accident it brought them together. And I could feel their love for one another, as I saw Sam place a kiss on Emily's forehead, her scarred cheek, ending at her mangled lips.

In that moment I knew he was right about Bella. I never wanted to put her in physical or emotional danger, which seemed so certain. I was going to have to keep my distance from her.

With great difficulty I picked myself up off the ground and it seemed clear that Sam's work was done. As I followed Sam I realized that due to the onslaught of emotion I had lost all sense of time, easily hours or days could have passed and I would not have known which. Too distraught I simply mimicked Sam, when he jumped I jumped, when he swerved I swerved, not caring where we were going.

We soon arrived at a small house, the same house that Sam had walked into in the first vision that he had given me and I immediately stopped in my tracks. Sam phased, and I was shocked by his nakedness.

"You'll get used to it." Sam said with a smile. Then he reached down at his ankle and pulled on a pair of shorts, that had been rolled there. "Stay here, I'm going inside and I'll bring you some shorts." He walked inside the house and returned shortly with a pair of basketball shorts in his hands.

With the day that I have had I figured it wasn't wise to think about Bella, so I thought of my dad instead and soon I was standing on two legs again. I pulled the shorts on and stepped inside the house. There was Embry and Paul as well as Sam and Emily, and more food than I thought possible to be inside one house. I had never been more hungry in all my life and I ate an embarrassing amount of food.

Once my belly was full the exhaustion set in, and I found myself passed out on their couch in a matter of minutes.

**Billy POV**

The moment that Jake phased was the scariest experiences I have ever had in all my life. I swear Sam made it look so easy to slip from wolf to human to wolf again, like it was so natural. He tried to prepare me so that I would know what I was doing, but it was like taking a CPR course, but nothing can actually prepare you for the moment that someone was in front of you not breathing and you had to put those skills into action.

When Jake came into the living room he was so angry that if it had been anyone but me, I think he might have killed someone. His face was so strange, anger had contorted his beautiful features into a mask of a monster. I knew not to press him, but his anger had caught me off guard. He was returning from Bella and normally that was a safe time, but clearly things had not gone well.

If I thought that angry Jacob could tear the house apart that was nothing compared to an angry and scared wolf. I don't think I was able to take a deep breath until Jake stepped out of the house towards the garage. Jared stopped by the house quickly to tell me that Embry was with Jake and that they would take care of him.

There was nothing more for me to do, traditionally they were a wolf for days or weeks after their first phase. I knew that they would keep me posted as well as they could. I gave Harry a call to see if he could help me get settled for the night. He wasn't able, but sent Seth instead. I was amazed at how much the boy had grown in the past month since I last saw him. He reminded me so much of Jacob that it was comforting to have him here.

It was a pleasant surprise to wake up the next morning to Embry telling me that Jacob was home, but would be out of it for a while. The first phase was so mentally and physically taxing for them that it often took a full day to recover. When Jake finally woke up, he was so weak he was like a small child and it made me miss Sarah. She was always so wonderful with our children, a gentle touch and strong smile that made her eyes sparkle. I was lucky that Jacob had never really needed a lot of "mothering" after she died, and so we were able to have our own relationship based on understanding and love.

But every day it hurts if I think about Sarah too much. When Jacob started brushing out his hair I began to wonder if I was watching him do that for the last time. As if to confirm my fears Sam walked in at that moment. I knew that all of the guys had cut their hair after they phased, but I never really understood why until after Jacob phased. He looked almost more like an over grown sheep dog than a wolf. It would have been funny had it not been so serious.

As Sam was about to make the first cut on Jake's hair, I knew that this was something that I needed to do myself. This was a time of honor, courage, and unavoidable sadness. It was a long and hard day, but it was encouraging to have my son at my side through it.

Even though it had been days since Jacob had been back inside my home, I had no doubt that the pack was taking good care of him. Someone was here each morning and each night to help me, the rest of my time was spent with my wood carvings or spent with Harry.

I had just finished lunch when the phone rang. At first I cringed thinking that it was probably Bella again checking on Jacob. It was so hard to lie to her, but I quickly realized that she would still be at school. I had the cordless phone already pressed by my leg inside my chair and answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"  
"Billy, they're back!" I knew immediately it was Charlie who called.  
My breath caught in my throat. "The Cullens?" I whispered.  
"No, thank God. But it's like they left all over again. Every night I wake up to hearing her scream."  
"I am so sorry, Charlie."  
"Where is Jacob?"  
"He is still not feeling well." It really wasn't any easier to lie to Charlie than to Bella, and I just felt so guilty.  
"Do you think he could at least call her?"  
"I'm sorry, he just doesn't seem to have the energy right now." I really wanted to be able to help Charlie, but I knew better than to promise him something that I would have had to break later. I really had no idea how to handle Jacob and Bella. It was clear that they were good for each other, but things were different now.

"Ah, man I feel so selfish. I'm sorry."  
Hearing Charlie's guilt felt like a knife that I was stabbing in my own back. "Don't worry about it, I know you are going through a lot yourself."  
"I'm just so lost, Billy. It is like she can half function during the day but at night it all falls to pieces."  
"Have you tried talking to her about it?"  
"No, Bella and I just don't talk like that."  
"Believe me I know what it is like raising daughters alone, it is not easy."  
"Thanks for understanding. Well, I won't waste any more of your time."  
"Charlie, you are never a waste."

Charlie paused and I could tell that he was pulling in his emotions. "Hey, do you want to go fishing this Saturday, with me and Harry?" Charlie said, changing the subject.  
"Maybe, but I need to remain flexible for Jacob. I'll let you know."  
"Okay, and tell Jacob that I hope he gets well soon. And you take care of yourself."  
"Yeah, you too. Talk to ya later."  
"Bye."

I hung up the phone and prayed that Jake's transformation was not going to take one of my best friends from me. It was one thing to just not tell Charlie about our tribal secret it was a whole different ball game to be lying to him on a consistent bases, especially when it involves Bella.

**FACTS**:  
- Jacob does phase standing in his living room.  
- SM's has said that phasing is not physically painful, but he does feel a burning feeling throughout his body.  
- After Jacob's phases Billy calls Sam, which makes Jacob angry and he swipes his hand/paw at his dad.  
- Embry takes the lead in helping Jacob with his transition.  
- After returning human, Jacob cries like he has never cried before.  
- I do NOT know that Jacob slept for 24 hours, but I needed a day to go by and Jacob to still be in pain (because he tells Bella that he hurt all over) and that was the only way I could think to do it.  
- Everything about Jacob's hair is my own imagination.  
** I have changed the order of when Sam tells Jacob about Emily and they have the "Bella" conversation. The reason is because I do not feel that Jacob and Bella's phone conversation makes sense if he has already agreed to not see her. So I made him have this conversation with Sam the day after the phone call instead of the first night he is phased.


	9. Chapter 9

(Author's note: It is very important for me to try and remain accurate, and I know about the potty mouth of teenage boys, especially when they are all together. However I am writing this for another website that only allows "ass, damn, dammit, hell and piss(ed)" and so I will not be using anything beyond that. Also I do not actually curse, so I suck at writing it.)

**Chapter 9 – THE MEADOW part 1**

J-POV

The past several days I have been able to feel a little more of a routine. Each night I was able to sleep in my own bed, wake up, and had breakfast with dad before I headed out to the woods to meet up with whomever was on duty. It was usually Sam because Jared, Paul, and Embry had started going back to school.

So far I have been doing really well and I have not once phased out of my control. It has been just over a week since my first phase and Sam was just amazed by my progress. It was a strange mixture of pride that I am able to do it so well and feeling even more of a freak. Was being a "better" werewolf than the rest of them really something to be proud of?

My one consistent cloud was not being able to be with Bella. I quickly realized that while I was not physically with her my mind stayed with her constantly. I was sure that Sam got sick of hearing about her all day long, but I could not help it. Part of me had wished that I had kissed her, but instead I had to imagine what it would feel like. How cold, small, and perfect she would be in my warm arms. Of course I thought about these same things when we were together all the time, but I sort of felt guilty, like I was pressuring her even if it was only in my mind. But now I knew that it wasn't actually going to happen and there was no "pressure" so I would just let my mind wander where it may.

The other part of me was glad that we had just been friends, because at least I knew that I wasn't responsible for breaking her heart. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, and I dreaded the day that I was going to have to push her away. And I knew that day would come eventually.

It didn't help that I was about to eat us out of house and home. My dad told me to not worry about it apparently we now have a credit at our local grocery store that the tribal council pays for. The store owner had no idea why, but appreciated the added business so he didn't ask any questions. We needed more food and I knew that I could handle the grocery store on an early Saturday morning alone, but Sam wanted Embry to come with me. I didn't really think I would lose it over food, but better safe than sorry, and being with Embry again was great.

We both walked in the store and Embry grabbed a shopping cart. We just walked down the isles taking cans of this and boxes of that. Shopping on an empty stomach was never wise, but it was even more stupid for werewolves to do so, unfortunately it seemed that one of us always felt hungry.

The store was basically empty except for one other lady who seemed to be in a hurry buying one gallon of milk. We approached the checkout and decided to go ahead and let her go first, she was grateful and smiled as she left. As she walked out the door, over her head I could see Quil approaching.

"Oh crap." I whispered.  
"What?" Embry questioned.  
I just nodded my head towards the door and mouthed "Quil".

If I thought that a 6'7" guy could hide behind the counter without drawing more attention to himself, believe me I would have. Instead I just turned my back to the door and tried to give putting bagged food back into the cart my full attention. But it was worthless the moment that Quil walked in, Embry and I had his full attention.

I knew that seeing Quil again was going to be difficult. It was one thing for Quil and I to lose Embry together, but now that Quil was completely on the outside I knew that the hurt was going to be extreme.

"Jake? Embry?" Quil said as he approached us both.  
"Quil." Embry stated. "We have got to get this food put away."  
I just put my head down not really sure what I was suppose to say or not to say, and started pushing the cart towards the door.  
"Jake, why haven't you called?" Quil asked with such sadness.  
"I'm still not feeling well, I just came out today because we need food at home." I walked through the door outside. I didn't want to lie to him and unfortunately Quil saw through my lie.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it." Quil shouted.  
"Well Mr. Know-It-All, what do you expect me to do about it." I yelled back.  
"Be my friend, instead of some smart-ass."

My blood started to boil and my hands started to shake, suddenly this trip into town was beginning to look like not such a good idea. As if I thought it couldn't get any worse, out of the corner of my eye I could see Charlie's cruiser come down the road and he seemed to be waving at me. Can you actually get arrested for turning into a huge wolf and scaring everyone to death? Probably.

Not wanting to cause a larger scene than I knew I already was I just clenched my teeth shut and started pushing the cart towards my Rabbit so that I could unload the sacks. Thankfully Quil didn't push it any further and went into the store to do whatever shopping he came there to do. Embry was already at the car and started putting sacks into the trunk of the Rabbit.

"You did good, Jake." Embry whispered.  
"Not now. Especially when I feel like crap for what we just did to Quil." Embry just nodded his head and didn't say more. We got in the car and headed towards my house.  
"Embry, as much as I hate being away from Bella, at least I get why I can't be around her. It is clearly too dangerous, but I don't understand it with Quil. Wouldn't it be better to try and act like nothing happened? And to be his friend, but just not hang out as much."  
"Jake, did you not see yourself in there? Had that been me, I know there would have been a wolf standing in the middle of town."  
"I know that was too close." We pulled up to the house and went to the trunk to get the groceries out.

"But if I felt like I could have had a simple conversation with him then it would not have escalated the way it did." I said, it just felt like we were causing unnecessary pain to our best friend.  
"I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I phased. Especially towards you because it seemed so certain that you would be joining me soon."  
"Yes, exactly." Everyone could see how big Quil was and it just seemed that his time would be coming soon as well.  
"But that is actually one of the main reasons that I had to avoid you."  
"I don't understand."  
"Because we are friends we push each other's buttons easier and I couldn't risk being around you. Being around a pre-wolf would be even more dangerous because they are so emotionally unstable. Instead of just one wolf in the middle of town there could easily be two."

Once we were inside the house we started putting everything away. I didn't like what Embry said, but it did make more sense. "So what do we do about Quil?"  
"I would ask Sam, but I'll give you the same advice he gave me regarding you. Don't avoid him or resist speaking to him, but don't encourage it either. Keep your conversations short and to the point."  
I nodded my head in agreement. "I can do that."  
Embry smirked. "Easier said that done," he mumbled. And I knew that was probably true.

I wasn't sure if it was the stress of meeting with Quil and seeing Charlie, but we were both hungry, even though we had eaten breakfast before we left. I grabbed four hot dog wieners and put them in the microwave while Embry toasted some sandwich bread. I wrapped the bread around the wieners and I added ketchup to mine and Embry added mustard to his.

Embry ate both of his and relaxed on the couch. I had finished one and was amazed at how quickly Embry could eat. As I took my first bite of my second we heard a loud howl from Sam. I instantly learned why wolves eat so fast, and decided I could eat on the run cramming the whole hot dog into my mouth as we bolted out the door. In an instant we were both in the woods running on four legs.

_What's going on?_ Embry and I yelled together.  
_Leeches, two of them._ Sam responded.

This was my first taste of some real action and I was pumped. I could hear that Jared was running next to Sam and then Paul joined in as well. Soon all five of us were together. We couldn't see the leeches, but we could smell them. The sick sweet smell burned my nose and every instinct in my body wanted to attack.

Sam had the lead and Paul and Jared were on either side of him while Embry and I were both behind Paul. We would follow in each other's foot steps as to mask the actual size of the pack. As we followed the scent it seemed that they would be together, then separate and come back together and separate again. We hated to divide our pack but it was the only option, Sam and I followed her as we tracked the female and the others tracked the male. I knew that I would never understand the thought process of any bloodsucker, but these two seemed to make no sense at all.

They had split up again, then the female scent seemed to disappear. Sam explained that she must have climbed up into the trees and would leap from branch to branch, they were almost impossible to trace up in the trees because the wind would blow their scent around, and it was harder to determine which direction they were going. But the male seemed to be heading more towards Forks. We knew that these were a lethal pair and felt that Forks was in greater danger than the off chance they found some random person in the woods.

Sam and I were still several miles behind when the rest of the pack caught up to the leech. He was in a brown and wilted meadow, he had dark olive skin and black hair. He was so completely repulsive to me and I couldn't understand why they didn't just attack immediately.

_He's not alone_, said Jared. I looked through Jared's eyes, amazed that he could see so much further than any of the rest of us, and saw Bella. She seemed to be talking to the leech as he circled around closer to her.  
_It looks like the leech lover has found her a new toy,_ mocked Paul.

I felt the growl deep in my chest and flashed my teeth, wishing that I was closer to take a bite out of Paul.  
_Cut it out guys, now is not the time._ Sam ordered.  
_Shouldn't we be protecting her Sam?_ I asked.  
_Sam I heard him mention the Cullens._ Embry added. I felt another growl deep in my chest.

_Cut it out, Jacob._ Sam said, getting irritated. _We can't attack, if he is with the Cullens. We are on their territory._  
_But him and that chick have already broken the treaty._ I replied.  
_Yes, but we can't prove that it was them. We have not actually seen them kill anyone._  
_That is a load of crap. Are you saying that he has to bite her before we can do anything?_  
_Maybe._

I knew better than to growl at Sam, but everything in me wanted to. As we spoke to one another the leech continued to circle around Bella and I could see the fear in her eyes and I decided to start paying attention to what they were saying to each other.  
"Then why not wait for her?" she choked out.  
He grinned mischievously and I just wanted to rip his head off. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission – I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell . . . simply mouthwatering."

_Come on Sam! That has got to be enough._ I yelled. It seems that everyone knew that this was a battle between Sam and myself, and did the best they could do keep their thoughts to themselves. But I could feel Embry's concern for Bella, and I could feel Paul just wanting to kill the leech not really caring about Bella at all. Jared was silently waiting for Sam.

"He'll know it was you," Bella tried to threaten. I wasn't sure where she was getting the courage, but it was like someone was coaching her. "You won't get away with this."  
"And why not?" The leech's smile widened and he seemed so confident.  
"Please," she gasped. I wanted to gag watching Bella beg to a bloodsucker when we were quite capable of taking it out.

_Ok, we're going in._ Sam said and I released the breath that I had been holding. _But you all wait on my command, and not a second before. You got that Jacob?_  
_Yes._ I answered, trying not to be offended that I was singled out. I was so relieved that I think I would have agreed to anything, as long as it was not retreating and letting Bella become another victim.

He had gotten too close to Bella that we could not just pounce and attack, we needed to separate him from her.  
_I'm going out first, alone. If he tries to attack me, then that will give him enough distance from Bella so you all come from behind and get him._ We all nodded in agreement as Sam stepped forward with a low growl escaping from his chest as he entered the meadow.

We saw the leech's head turn in Sam's direction and we all crouched down ready to strike. Bella opened her eyes and kept them glued to the leech in front of her as he backed slowly away from her. Bella's eyes focused in on Sam and she stayed completely still while the leech inched himself closer and closer to the nearby trees.

_Sam?_ Jared questioned.  
_Come, slowly,_ replied Sam.

Paul and Jared flanked Sam, Paul was so focused that he did not take his eyes off the leech. As I approached fully focused on the leech in front of me, I did not even realize that I had come so close to Bella. She instantly gasped and jumped back, drawing my attention to her. Her scent was so strong and I took a moment to let it fill my senses, it was such a welcome relief from the horrible smell of leech that was also in the air. I saw her fear and it felt so ironic that she feared us more than the leech that was about to take her life.

_Figures,_ mumbled Paul.  
_Jacob, focus!_ Commanded Sam as a low growl escaped from his mouth.  
_Sorry, I'm here,_ giving the leech my full attention. The fear on his face brought me joy and I wanted to destroy him.

The leech bolted towards the trees and we were after him in seconds, Sam leading the way. We were going our full speed, something I had never done before. The trees whizzed by my head as the muscles in my body propelled me faster and faster. I could see the bloodsucker not far ahead and I found that we were much faster than him. Sam lunged forward grabbing the leech by the right shoulder. Paul went for his head and missed receiving a kick in the shoulder from the leech taking out a couple trees in his fall.

_Dammit!_ Paul growled and his pain enraged us all.

Embry got the left leg of the leech within his teeth and ripped it off with a satisfying crack. The leech rolled to the ground screaming in pain and I stood with my legs on his chest, using my full weight to my advantage and pinned him to the ground, while Sam tore his head from his shoulders. At the same time I dismembered his other leg and arms, all within a matter of minutes. The venom from his sockets burned my throat, but was not poisonous, unlike his mouth which would kill us.

Once we started to dismember the leech, Jared phased to human and started gathering sticks and leaves together to start a fire to burn him. It didn't have to be a big fire because the venom was extremely flammable. Sam also phased and quickly pulled his shorts on and took a lighter out of his pants pocket and started the fire.  
"Good teamwork everyone," exclaimed Sam. "What a rush!"  
"That was freaking awesome!" Jared called out in amazement.

Paul started biting the vampire into smaller pieces partly so that it would be easier to burn and partly because he just really loved sinking his teeth into the bloodsucker and pulling him to pieces. Embry and I phased back to human and started gathering vampire pieces and adding them to the fire.

"Hell yeah it was!" Embry added.  
"Was it just me or did that seem easier than I imaged?" I asked in honest astonishment. I found the leech's head and grabbed it by the hair being careful to avoid his mouth. I have no idea how these disgusting creatures come back to life, but I was all too aware of the legends to not take them seriously. Phasing was a rude introduction that the legends were real, and I felt that I had learned my lesson. I didn't want this one to literally bite me in the ass if I wasn't careful.

"What, were you scared of a bloodsucker?", asked Jared. I wasn't sure if he noticed my weariness of the leeches head or that I thought the kill was too easy.  
"Hell, no! The legends seem to talk of them being so strong and fast." I didn't want to be disappointed in my first kill, but it just seemed over too quickly.  
"Maybe it was because there were so many of us." Embry stated, clearly trying to give me a little support.  
"Possibly." Sam said, seeming to agree.

While Paul was still a wolf he came over near the fire and dug a deep hole with his large paws, so that we would be able to bury the ashes once we were finished. Then Paul phased back and joined in the burning. After some of the adrenaline wore off, I began to really notice the repulsive smell and dark disgusting smoke as the fire grew with each new piece that was added.

"Hey guys, once we are finished here lets cover the usual patrols to double check for the red head, and then I want everyone at my house for a bonfire tonight. You all earned it!" Sam said with admiration for a job well done.  
"Damn right we did!" Paul cheered.  
"Sounds great, thanks Sam." responded Jared.

We picked up our pace excited about the bonfire tonight and soon we were finished with patrols. Despite my best efforts I couldn't get Bella's scared face out of my mind, and my gut told me someone should be protecting her. It was clear that she had some type of association with the vampire, and that scared me to death to think that the red head might think that Bella was somehow involved with his death and seek her revenge on Bella.

By the time we gathered at Sam's it was dark. There was a large round pit behind Sam and Emily's house and we built a large fire. There were large logs stacked in a large square staggered like a log cabin in the middle was where the fire started with leaves and small sticks, coming over the "cabin" were two large logs creating an 'X' with several long logs making a teepee, surrounding the burning cabin.

"Hey Sam," I called getting his attention.  
"Yes, Jacob."  
"I was wondering about Bella. I think that someone should be protecting her."  
"Why? We got the leech that she was with."  
"It can't be completely a coincident that she was with him."  
"Jacob, I know you don't want to hear this, but that is the consequences of her being friendly with the Cullens."  
"What? Are you saying she asked for it?"  
"Not exactly, and it doesn't matter. We will protect Bella just the same as any other human, but at this time I do not see any reason for her to have specific protection."

I wanted to say more, but then Emily brought out a massive amount of sliced potatoes, carrots, onions and hamburger meat. We each grabbed a large sheet of tin foil and loaded it with all the ingredients and then rolled the corners of the foil to seal it inside. We placed a large grate over the fire and placed our food over the fire to cook. As soon as we placed our food down then we each started building our second round in an equally large sheet of tin foil. We each had our own 2 liter bottle of soda and just relaxed by the fire reliving the big moment of killing our first leech.

"I can't believe he got that stupid hit in on me." Paul moaned. We stifled a laugh not wanting to piss him off more than he usually was. It still didn't take much to make Paul go wolf and no one was in the mood to have to track down more clothes for him.  
"Better luck next time," Jared encouraged.  
"Yeah we still got the red head to look for," I mentioned.  
Sam shook his head. "I have never even heard of a tick being so allusive."  
"Maybe now that we killed her mate she will stop running away and give us a decent fight." Paul added  
"Sam, do you think she might have some added gift?" I asked aware that the legends mentioned special abilities of some.  
"I was sort of hoping those were myths," Sam mentioned.

As the excitement built around me my own anxiety about Bella just would not settle. I felt like I had to choke down both portions of food, despite how mouthwatering it was. I knew that if I left a crumb it would draw even more attention to my gloomy mood, and I was trying to avoid the limelight.

"Do you think Bella would know anything about the red head?" Embry asked. I frowned and didn't like involving Bella any more than she already was.  
"That girl is a freak." Paul mumbled, and I felt a low growl rumble from my chest.  
"Come on Jake, she purposefully hung out with vampires," Embry paused, "that should qualify as at least a little strange."  
"It must have sucked to know that she was so torn up over a bunch of leeches," Jared stated while shaking his head.

The rumble in my chest started to vibrate and I could feel myself start to tremble. I backed up from the group and edged back towards the trees.  
"Jacob, I'm sorry." Jared said his eyes looking down.  
"Just leave me alone guys."  
"Do you want me to come?" Embry asked as he started to stand up.  
"No, just let me be." I said, as I continued towards the trees.

I looked to Sam, silently asking permission to leave and to make sure that he wasn't planning to send someone after me. Sam simply nodded his head and I bolted towards the trees. Being away from Bella for this past week has not been easy, but the wolf was able to handle emotions so much better. So I slipped my clothes off and was relieved to be on four legs again.

Jared was certainly right it did suck to know that Bella had fallen to pieces over a bunch of bloodsuckers and especially over Edward. I always knew that I was competing romantically against the memory of Edward Cullen, but I thought it was just the memory of his pretty face and loads of cash. That was hard enough to rival with, but then to find out that I had been competing against a vampire this whole time, I had never been more angry and repulsed all at the same time.

I was mostly just drifting around aimlessly, enjoying the speed and the feel of the ground below. When suddenly the trees started to look more familiar and I realized that I had subconsciously wandered into the trees just outside of Bella's house. I could smell the intoxicating scent that would only belong to Bella even from here and laid down in the fresh dirt. I heard her bed cringe as she tossed back and forth and rattle from her shaking inside. Her heart beats were erratic and I could tell that she was scared. I wanted so badly to hold her and comfort her, but I knew that it was too dangerous. I needed to have confidence in my own abilities to remain in control before I would put Bella in that sort of risk.

Bella's heart relaxed and I assumed that she was sleeping. So I just waited, curled up in the ground and went to sleep to the sound of her heart, praying that she could feel my presence even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

**Billy pov**

What an emotional roller coaster! When Embry and Jacob bolted out of the house I could tell from Sam's howl that it was urgent, and that could only mean that one or both of the leeches were back. The worst part about these chases are that they were never over quickly.

I decided that I would roll myself over to the Clearwater's and then at least Harry and I could get the news together, and just maybe I could invite myself over to dinner as well. Sue was a wonderful cook or I could even try to convince Harry to cook his fish fry. Then I could try to steal that secret ingredient that makes his taste so much better than mine.

As I rolled up I saw Seth in the front yard throwing a football with Leah. She was going through a rough time with her break up from Sam and tended to stick close to her family. I felt bad for her, but there really wasn't anything that could be done.

"Hey, Mr. Black," Seth called and waved with a large smile on his face, as I rolled up.  
"Hello, Seth. How have you been lately?"  
"Great! Mom is making enchiladas tonight, they smell fantastic."  
I chucked, and knew the importance of food to a growing boy, and Seth was certainly growing quickly these days. "Do you think she will mind one more?"  
"Of course not, Mr. Black, you know you are always welcome," Leah replied with a sad smile.  
"Thank you, Leah." I replied.

There was a short awkward pause and then Leah threw the football back to Seth and I rolled myself inside. I watched sports with Harry and enjoyed a fantastic dinner, fresh homemade cooking was always such a treat. Right as dinner ended Harry got a call that seemed to be from Sam inviting us to a bonfire.

Harry gave me a ride and we were soon surrounded by four excited guys, telling stories that I knew would become legends one day. I was surprised to see that Jacob wasn't here, but Embry told me about seeing Bella with the leech, and some of the other remarks that had been made so I understood. Being away from Bella has been hard on Jacob. Despite being exhausted every night I could still hear him tossing and turning in his own bed, and I could see the loss on his face. "That" smile was gone, and at times it hurt to look Jake in the eyes and see the sadness behind them.

"Billy can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam asked. I had been expecting this, throughout the evening I could see that something was bothering him.  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" Sam stepped away from the fire and took my chair in his firm hands and rolled us away for some privacy.  
"Do you think I should have made Jacob stay here?"  
"Well I wasn't here, but I'm sure Jake is fine. Do you think you should have?" I placed my hands in my lap giving Sam my full attention.  
"Maybe." Sam paced around some, probably not sure if he should sit on the ground and be lower than me, or to continue to stand towering over me. It was a common problem that I was use to others having around me.  
"Would you have had to order him to stay?" I asked.  
"Not really. I just feel like I second guess myself more with him." He took a deep breath as to collect his thoughts. "It seems like I can sit here and make a decision and then as soon as I phase, I am no longer sure. I don't want to lead with uncertainty."

I shook my head, imagining that it would be more difficult. Sam had stopped pacing and would shift his weight from one foot to the other. "Would you like to sit?" I pointed to a fallen log not far from where I sat. Sam seemed grateful to get past that awkwardness, he easily picked the large log up and placed it near me and sat.  
"You know I hate to use the alpha command on anyone, but with Jacob it is like the wolf in me knows that he isn't suppose to. It feels strange, backwards almost."  
"Do you think you need to step down?"  
"No, not unless you think I should."  
I shook my head. "I do not think that Jake is ready." Once again I wished that I had phased myself so that my advice weren't so hypothetical. It bothered me that people responded to me like wisdom was genetic or something, and just because of Grandfather Black I should automatically know it all.  
"And you think I was?" Sam mumbled.  
"That is a good point." I didn't know what else to say. And I guessed that Sam didn't have anything else to add either. We let the silence continue as Sam rolled me back to the group.

Since it was after dark, Harry insisted on driving me back home and since I had no idea when Jacob would be home he offered to help me get into bed. After I was comfortable and Harry left, I turned on the TV to catch up on the news of the day. I suddenly heard the phone ring.

I answered the phone by my bed, "Hello?"  
"Hey Billy, is Harry with you?  
"I'm sorry, Charlie you just missed him. Can I send him a message?"  
"Well . . .," Charlie paused and seemed to be a little frustrated, "Bella was out in the woods today and swears she saw five large wolves."  
My eyes got as big as saucers and my brain blanked there for a second on a response. I do not know why I didn't think about Bella telling her dad about the wolves. "Um. . . I thought you were hunting bears?"  
"Well, apparently now we are hunting gigantic wolves instead. I was just going to give Harry a heads up, but I guess I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Okay, so does this change anything in your investigation?"  
"Not really, but it does help to know what we are actually looking for."  
"Yeah, I'm sure it does."  
"Anyways, I don't want to keep you up. Oh, how's Jacob feeling?"  
"Better all the time, but being sick really took it out of him."  
"Well take care of yourself."  
"Always, do."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Great so now Charlie and Bella knew about the wolves. That could present a problem.

**J-Pov**

I think I have had the worse week of my entire life. On Monday, Jared, Paul, and Embry returned to school. Once they returned to school, Quil has become a bigger issue. Not that I completely blame him, I felt the exact same way that he did when "Sam" took Embry from us, and now to Quil it seems that "he" has taken both of his best friends. And it would take a fool to not notice how big Quil has gotten and with his hair already being short we could easily be mistaken as brothers.

I continued to run patrols with Sam during the day. At night I had a perfect mixture of heaven and hell. After going to bed, I would either lay awake hoping and praying that Bella was safe and then falling asleep to terrible dreams of seeing the red headed leech bent over Bella's bed with blood dripping down her chin. Or I would sneak out of the house and run over to Bella's house and be able to smell her and know she was safe. But being there really was not much relief because Bella's dreams seemed to be even worse than mine. I would hear her call out Edward's name, which would cause my blood to boil, it would take all my concentration to not turn wolf and give away the secret that I was trying to keep of visiting Bella. Other times she called out Sam's name, whatever the hell that was about I had no idea. The worst was to then hear her scream and cry, while Charlie would toss and turn, getting out of bed walking towards Bella's and then returning to his own, warring within himself to go to her or let her deal with it herself.

To say my life sucked would be putting it mildly. As a results I was extremely short tempered the only thing that kept me from turning into a huge wolf at any second was the fact that I already was a wolf 70% of the day and I didn't want it any more than I had to. It also did not help that Bella decided to call the house ever half hour and drive my dad equally as crazy, so he called an emergency Council meeting to try and see what we should do about Bella. The Council was also all freaked out because Sam told them that I had told Bella about the legends. I have never seen my dad more angry then when he returned from that meeting. I am sure that he would have grounded me for life if Sam had not already ordered me away from Bella. My dad had been my only ally, I really believe that he had faith in me that I could be trusted around Bella, and that faith was shattered.

The only excitement that I had was when the red head decided to come back, I assume to check on her mate. Sam and I were running together when we first smelt her. Sam let out a long howl that alerted the others and soon we were all together.  
Come on guys, we can do this! Paul screamed. Though we could tell it was fresh, it seemed to be a couple hours old, we raced through the trees smelling everything. She had a tendency to double back and start heading a different direction so tracking her was a tedious process.

Jared always ran up close next to Sam because his eye sight was crazy good, and each time she doubled back Embry and I would follow that trail until it soon brought us right back to where we just were. It was clear that she was very familiar with most tracking techniques and it seemed that the chase was equally part of the "fun". The last thing we wanted to do was to be giving her a good time.

I can see her. Jared said, and instantly we could see the desire and excitement rise within us as a collective group.  
It looks like there is someone with her. Sam said.  
But we have only smelt one vampire. I said confused. And then in the next moment we could smell the blood and realized that she had stopped for a meal. Now is our chance, I immediately started moving faster.  
Quick! Is there any chance to save the hiker? Embry asked. We all looked through Jared's eyes and could see the lifeless body of the person as the disgusting bloodsucker had her teeth to the man's throat.  
Lets move quickly and keep the element of surprise while she is distracted. Paul, Embry and Jacob I want you to go right and get behind her, while Jared and I will direct her towards you. Sam ordered.

We bolted away Paul in the lead with Embry and I on either side. In a matter of seconds we were watching through Sam and Jared as they approached. She was heavily distracted by the blood in front of her and it made me want to puke watching her throat swallow repeatedly.

"Help me!" Screamed a second man that we had not seen, we were so focus on her that it seemed like he came out of no where, and the man looked terrified as two large wolves had come out of the forest. The leech quickly grabbed him by the neck and broke it, leaving him dead and his friend's body laid limp as a small puddle of blood spilled into the dirt.

She was livid that we had interrupted her meal. She crouched down, trying to circle around Sam and Jared.  
You three stay where you are, Sam ordered. Jared get ready.

Jared had his eyes glued to her in front of him, but made the mistake of pointing his shoulders to the north in the direction he planned to go inadvertently revealing the plan to her. She read it perfectly and bolted with two long strides, west in the direction of the beach.

At least now we had proof that if this filthy bloodsucker was with the Cullens that the treaty was broken. She had to drop the body and run, stupid chicken. We would have had her easily if we weren't so close to the ocean. It was practically a hop for her and she was swimming. It is suicide for us to even think about trying to go after them in water, they do not have to breathe, we do.

**Chapter 9 FACTS**  
- There is a particular time when Jacob phases out of his control, and it will be much later.  
- I do not know that the pack actually hunted Victoria and Laurent at the same time, but the pack did think they were mates so I assume that they saw them together. But it is possible that the pack thinks that all vampires have mates so that is why they think they are together. I just found the first theory to be more exciting so I went with that.  
- Jared has better eye sight than any of the other wolves.  
- Sam is much more cautious in regards to Laurent than Jacob likes.  
- Vampires have poisonous venom and non-poisonous venom.  
- Vampire venom is extremely flammable  
- Jacob did think that killing Laurent was easier than he expected  
- I am basing Billy being able to hear the urgency in Sam's howl on Eclipse when Charlie says that Billy listens to the howls like he can understand what they are saying. Clearly he can't understand everything but I do believe he could hear the differences in howls and learn what they mean.  
- Sam does not like to use the alpha command, but really does not like to use it on Jacob.  
- Outside of whatever Victoria's gift is, I figure her having a tracker as a mate she knows all tracking methods very well and knows how to avoid capture.  
- The attack described on Victoria is based on Charlie stating that two more hikers have gone missing, but this time they found wolf prints and blood. So I assume that the wolves caught her in the act of feeding that is why she was not able to get rid of the evidence as well as she has in her other killings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – THE MEADOW part 2**

On Friday morning I was creeping into the house from sleeping in the woods outside Bella's when dad called from his room.  
"Jacob, I know you have been sneaking out all week. Care to tell me what is going on?"  
I sighed and went into my dad's room. It was still early in the morning and dad had been laying on his side as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I have been sleeping outside Bella's house."

I'm not really sure 'sleeping' was the best word choice, Bella had been screaming most of the night, and she seemed so fearful. I did not think I had actually slept at all.

"I kind of figured that would be your answer."  
"Dad, I don't know what else to do. She is connected to this some how, I can feel it."  
"Have you talked to Sam?" Billy said cautiously, everyone was so nervous around me.  
"Only once right after we killed the male leech."  
"What did he say?"  
"Well he didn't really see much of a connection. And I do not want to press it because I'm scared he will order me away." I came and sat at the end of his bed, out the window the sun was starting to make its first appearance for the day.

"Does he need to order you away?"  
"No, I make sure no one sees me." I scowled, the irritation that I have been dealing with all week started bubbling to the surface.  
"Are you just sleeping in the dirt?" Billy asked, I could see the worry crease deepen between his eyebrows.  
"Well there are leaves as well. And I don't get cold so it is not a big deal."  
"You can't be getting good sleep on the ground. I just want my son back and not this . . ." he paused and he would have finished the sentence had he not been worried that I would rip his head off.  
"I know, I know." I knew that he was right and good sleep would help me be less irritable, but Bella's safety was more important. "Let's just drop it, Dad."  
"Okay." He said, taking a deep breath.

It really sucked to have everyone on edge around me. Even my own pack brothers looked at me at times like I was going to lose it, and I wish they knew how much that fueled the fire that raged within me.

I got dad out of bed and then I went to the bathroom to shower, brushed my teeth and returned to the kitchen in clean clothes.  
"Jacob, breakfast is ready." Billy called from the kitchen. I walked in and he had made omelets with ham, onion, bell pepper, and cheese.  
"Thanks Dad, this smells fantastic!"  
"You are welcome. Will you pull the biscuits out of the oven please?"  
"No problem." Dad could easily put things in the oven but once it was hot, it was more difficult for him to get them back out.

We ate in a comfortable silence. After breakfast I got the vacuum out and did a quick job of the floors and then tackled the bathroom as well. Neither of us were really neat freaks, but cleaning was simply a part of life, and we would be slobs if we didn't do it. I had really gotten behind in the house so I knew today that I was going to need to stick around for a while and do some laundry. I stripped the sheets off my own bed and grabbed them from my dad's as well. While they were in the wash I went to the closet and pulled out two old set of sheets and made both beds.

Dad had rolled down the hall so I assumed that he was working on his carvings, I'll have to try and remember to bring more wood into the house for him.

It took several hours, and after everything was picked up around the house I went out to check in with Sam. Once I was in the trees it was a quick run over to Sam's house. I walked in the door and immediately smelt something wonderful coming from the kitchen.

"Hello, Jacob." Emily called with a soft smile on her face.  
"Hi, Emily. Is Sam around?"  
"He should be in soon. Would you like to stay for lunch?"  
"Yes, please." I knew that my mouth was watering and I just hoped that I wasn't making a puddle on the floor.  
She lightly laughed. Emily was very familiar with the stomach of the wolves and seemed to always have something ready to eat. We were all comfortable here and considered this a second home. For many, this was the only home where they could truly be themselves. I have no idea how Embry was able to keep the secret from his mom, even Jared and Paul have to keep the secret at home as well.

I walked over to the large worn table and took a seat. In no time Emily brought a large bowl of wide egg noodles covered in a beefy stroganoff sauce and set it directly in front of me. She also had a small bowl for herself and sat in the chair across the table.

"So, how have you been Jacob?" Emily asked and her eyes were so kind that you could tell that she really cared. "You look really tired."  
"I've been better. I have not been sleeping well."  
"Worried about the red head?" She stood up and walked to the cabinets and got two glasses and filled them with water setting one in front of me and the other for herself.  
"Thank you" I said taking a quick drink. "Not really worried." I paused taking a bite of food. "What do you know about Bella?"  
"Well I know that Sam found her in the woods after the Cullen's left, and that you are close to her."  
"Yeah, I used to be." I looked down, sometimes it felt like a completely different life that was filled with Bella and a different Jacob had taken my place the past two weeks.  
"Tell me about her."  
I put my fork down for a moment and took a drink from my water. "Well she is my best friend and being with her is just easy. We don't have to try to make things work it just does. When she smiles I feel like my heart might explode and I know that I would do anything in the world for her."

"It sounds like you love her." Emily said, and I could see that she wanted me to be happy.  
"I do." I picked my fork up again and started eating. It felt good to be able to express my feelings for Bella so easily.  
"Have you ever loved another girl before?" Emily paused for a moment realizing that maybe she shouldn't have asked such a personal question. "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that," she added blushing in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry about it. No, I have never felt like this before. I have always been interested in girls, and there has been someone here and there, but nothing serious enough to call love."  
"What about Jackie?"  
"What? No! That girl is so annoying. I swear if I hear "Jake and Jackie" one more time I think I will puke." Jackie had a huge crush on me, and she felt that the similarity of our names meant that we were destined to be together. There were rumors that flew around of us making out behind the school, which were completely not true, and I had suspicions that Jackie started the rumors herself.

Then she had the audacity to kiss me in the middle of the school parking lot. School was out and I was walking with Embry back home, and she ran towards me and flung herself into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I should have just let her fall on the ground, but it was just instinct to grab onto someone to keep them from falling. She encased her arms around my neck and brought my lips to her own. I was so shocked that I just stood there like a statue, until the feeling of her trying to stick her tongue in my mouth seemed to wake me up, and I pushed her down and told her she had lost her freaking mind.

However the damage was done and we were solidified as a "secret couple" in the ever revolving rumor mill. I never dreamed that Emily would hear them, but one of the many annoyances of our small community was that everyone knew everything.

"There is not, nor has there ever been anything between Jackie and me." I stated, trying to get rid of the creepy feeling that the mention of her name gave me. Emily just raised her eye brows a little, and I wasn't really sure if she actually believed me. "I've never kissed anyone."  
Emily blinked her eyes a little and seemed to be surprised. It made me wonder what other crazy rumors there might be floating around. "Not even Bella?" She asked.  
"No, she doesn't see me like that. I am just the trusted 'best friend'. She knows that I like her a lot and would want more. Given the time I really think that she would realize that she loves me too, but I guess that now just isn't going to happen."

She looked into my sad eyes and softly reached across the table and lightly patted my hand. "I'm sorry. I know what it is like to lose someone you love." Her face turned into an uncharacteristic frown. I paused, at first puzzled at who she would have loved and lost. "Leah, was my best friend, closer to me than even my own sister, and now she hates me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I wouldn't give up Sam for the world. Obviously, Sam doesn't like to bring up Leah. It has been sort of nice to actually have someone to talk to. So thanks, Jacob."  
I blushed at the compliment and looked down to take a couple more bites of food. "Do you think that you and Leah will ever be able to fix things?"  
"Maybe. I want to ask her to be a bridesmaid, but it might be too awkward." Emily finished eating her food and walked over and set her bowl in the sink.  
"Go for it Emily. I would want Embry in my wedding."  
"Even if he were marrying Bella?"  
"Um, well maybe not. Watching Bella get married to someone else, that would suck."

Talking to Emily was really helpful and it was the most calm and relaxed that I have been all week. Then Sam walked in, he was completely naked and walked to Emily gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then headed for the other room. I still have not gotten use to the nudity thing and it still caught me by surprise sometimes. Sam turned and stuck his head back through the door way "Oh Jacob."  
"Yes?" I raised my head to look him in the eyes.  
"Just for the record, I'm the only one who gets to walk around here naked." Then he gave a quick wink to Emily and shut the door.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Emily, with bright red cheeks, walked over, took my bowl, and started filling it again. Then she got a second large bowl, filled it, and brought both back to the table. As she sat both bowls down Sam came back fully dressed and sat at the table. As we ate we made plans for the rest of the day. We would meet the rest after school and then have a quick meeting to cover the weekend patrol schedule.

We arrived at school, pulled on our shorts and waited for Paul, Jared and Embry to join us. As they left the school I saw Quil who looked like he was trying to discreetly follow them, but was failing. For a moment I made eye contact with Quil, but quickly wished that I hadn't. We picked up our pace, but Quil picked up his as well. It was a tough combination of being fast enough that Quil could not catch us but not be "super human" fast. It was clear that he was suspicious and we did not want to give him any further ammunition.

Once we were out of Quil's sight we phased, but stayed close by to make sure that he didn't get himself lost. So we wondered around in the woods for an hour, making sure that he ended up back on the road. To say that was irritating would be an understatement. I hated the secrecy that was now my life.

At least while we wondered around we were able to have our "meeting" in our minds and decided that I was going to have the weekend off. Everyone knew the crappy mood that I had been in lately and even though they didn't know why I wasn't sleeping, everyone could see that I was sleep deprived. So they decided that we would all walk me back to my house, why I wasn't sure. Needing a full escort, just added to the irritation that I was already feeling.

We were still in the trees just outside my house when I heard a sound that was equally as bitter as it was sweet. Bella's truck was pulling up into the yard, from here we could see her stop the engine, roll down her window and rest her legs on the dash of her truck. Clearly it did not seem like she was going anywhere soon.  
"Sam, I can't avoid her forever."  
"Jacob, this is not a good idea."  
"I can handle this, I swear. I am not going to hurt her."  
"At least not on purpose."  
"Sam, I am not YOU!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said them, but it was too late.

Sam's hands clenched into a fist at his sides,"Jacob, this is not the way to get me to change my mind."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Trying to repair some of the damage I had done by insulting Sam in really the worst way possible. "But listen to me, I know Bella is stubborn and I am the only one who can get her to leave."  
"Ok, but we are going with you. And you had better not lose it!"  
"I won't." Irritated by his lack of trust, but I was willing to take what I could get. So together we all head towards Bella's truck.  
"Make it fast, Jacob." Sam ordered.

To prove to myself and them all that I could handle this, I wrapped myself in bitterness and anger and quickly rapped my hand on her truck, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. "What are you doing here, Bella?"  
Bella jumped and looked at me with shock and pain. She seemed to look at me like she had never seen me before in her life. I quickly remembered my short hair and the way that my muscles had expanded to be able to stretch and reshape into my wolf form. The look in her eyes reminded me of the monster that I have become and I hated it.  
"Jacob?"She whispered.  
She looked over my shoulder and saw my brothers and I could see the hatred in her eyes. She did not have the right to hate them, and to see it in her eyes fueled my own hatred.  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
"I want to talk to you," she said weakly.  
"Go ahead," I hissed, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
"Alone!" She hissed, her voice getting stronger.

I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. I looked over at Sam. He nodded once, and told me to make it fast and to say whatever I needed to say to make sure she didn't come back. Then he turned and they all walked into my house. I felt like I could breathe a little easier. Feeling them behind me made me feel nervous and I couldn't be the Jacob that I knew Bella needed me to be.  
"Okay."  
"You know what I want to know."  
I wanted to tell her something, but due to Sam's order I literally couldn't tell her what she wanted to know. And in the moment I couldn't think of a lie that I thought she would believe.  
"Can we walk?" she asked. She got out of her truck and walked louder than I could ever remember anyone walking. It added to my irritation and encouraged me to get this over with so I picked up my pace passing her easily and planted myself directly in front of her.  
"Let's get this over with. It's not what you think." I pause trying to chose my words carefully. "It's not what I thought – I was way off." Damn, that order was making this even harder than it had to be, almost cutting me off mid sentence.

I knew that I was going to need to give her a little information. So I told her about it not being what I thought it was before and how Sam was helping me. Naturally she didn't believe me and I couldn't completely blame her. I had told her everything before and now to be stumbling in my words it was so different than before.  
"What did he do to you?" She demanded and I saw tears pooling up in her eyes and she steps forward with her arms wide as to give me a hug.  
I knew I would lose all resolve if she touched me, and I could not let that happen. "Don't touch me," I whispered. I felt like my heart was breaking as the tears slipped down her face. "Stop blaming Sam." I was nervous, and as an old habit I wanted to run my hands through my hair like I used to when it was long.  
"Then who should I blame?"  
"You don't want to hear that."  
"The hell I don't! I want to know, and I want to know now."  
"You're wrong," I snapped. I knew I was hurting her with being evasive with my answers, but bringing up the Cullens would only hurt her more.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong – I"m not the one who got brainwashed! Tell me now whose fault this all is, if it's not your precious Sam!"  
"You asked for it." I growled and I could feel the wolf within me wanting to respond just thinking about the Cullens, but I could not bring myself to actually use their name. "If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers that you love so much?"

Her mouth fell open and it looked like she could barely breath, I think if I had punched her in the gut it would have had the same affect. She was clearly shocked that I knew her secret, and I could see the pain that their memory still caused her. "I told you that you didn't want to hear it," I said.  
"I don't understand who you mean," she whispered.  
I raised one eyebrow and I could not believe that she was going to try and deny it when the truth was plain to see. "I think you understand exactly who I mean. You're not going to make me say it, are you? I don't like hurting you."  
"I don't understand who you mean," she repeated.  
"The Cul-lens." I said slowly, watching every movement of her face as that terrible word left my lips. "I saw that – I can see in your eyes what it does to you when I say their name."

She began shaking her head back and forth, her face still filled with pain, doubt, and confusion. It was clear that she couldn't see the connection because she was too focused on Sam. I saw the hate that she had in her eyes for Sam. It should have been the Cullens that she hated, not us. Watching her defend them made my blood boil, and for the first time in my life I hated Bella.

The anger burned down my arms making them shake. I stood perfectly still trying to recapture my emotions. I swore to Sam that I would be able to handle this, and I truly believed that I could but this was far worse than I imagined.

"You're being ridiculous," Bella said.  
"Fine." I breathed deeply. "I won't argue it with you. It doesn't matter anyways, the damage is done."  
"What damage?" She shouted the words in my face.  
"Let's head back. There's nothing more to say." I knew I needed to end this. I did not feel like there was any more "closure" now than there was when we started, but I didn't see it getting any better any time soon.  
She gasped. "There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!"

I took long steps heading back to the house. This was a mistake, I could feel it.  
"I ran into Quil today," she yelled.  
Hearing about Quil was unexpected and my body wasn't ready. I started to stumble, I never stumble!  
"You remember your friend, Quil? Yeah, he's terrified."  
I hated that I was hurting my friends. First Quil and now Bella, all in the same day. I quickly turned and faced her, but I didn't know what to say. "Quil," I breathed, not even sure if she heard me.  
"He's worried about you, too. He's freaked out. He's frightened that he's next."

I knew that we were all worried about Quil. No one wanted this life, and I did not want it for my friend. But I also did not want him to be living in fear. I felt the air leave my lungs, and I had to fight each breath. There was a tree right next to me so I clutched it for support. "He can't be. It's over now. This shouldn't still be happening. Why? Why?"

I was furious and I punched the tree needing a release for the pent up furry. But the wussy tree just snapped in two and I quickly realized that I was much closer to losing it than I thought. It had snapped so easily and I thought how easily Bella could be broken in two. The horror washed over my face. "I have to get back." I turned walking away quickly, scared of what I was capable of doing. Not counting the first time, I have never phased without willing it to happen and it was freaky to feel myself losing control. And it to be near Bella at that time was even more disturbing.  
"Back to Sam!"  
"That's one way of looking at it." It was so frustrating that she could not understand the real reason, that she refused to hate the Cullens as much as I did.

As I walked away towards the house my arms continued to shake. I was near the house now and Bella hurried after me. I could hear her loud feet slush across the wet ground. "Wait!" She called.  
"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore." There that was done.  
I saw the tears fill her eyes. "Are you . . . breaking up with me?"  
The irony of her statement, I knew was going to haunt me. Now, she wanted to be together? When it was clearly not even a possibility any more. A bitter laugh escaped my lips, "Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's stay friends.' I can't even say that."  
"Jacob . . . why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!"

Her words were perfection and everything that I had ever dreamed of hearing. But they were the very last thing that I needed to hear. "I'm sorry, Bella." I said coldly, feeling that my life was draining from my body. I wished that she could see how much it was killing me to let her go.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't . . . before . . . I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob. Maybe . . . maybe I would change," she whispered. "Maybe, if you gave me some time . . . just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it."

Oh My God, this girl was going to kill me! Bella was willing to give me a chance, THE chance that I had been dreaming of and praying for. I felt like I was carving out my own heart and handing to her on a silver platter. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, I brought one shaking hand towards her. "No. Don't think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think this is your fault. This one is all me. I swear, it's not about you."  
"It's not you, it's me," she whispered. "There's a new one."  
"I mean it, Bella. I'm not . . ." I hate that stupid wolf within me, how it had turned me into a monster. "I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good." Finally something that was true, that maybe she would believe and leave me alone.  
"What? What are you saying? You're much better than I am, Jake. You are good! Who told you that you aren't? Sam? It's a vicious lie, Jacob! Don't let him tell you that!" She yelled.

She was never going to 'get it'! "No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am." I was a monster.  
"You're my friend, that's what you are! Jake – don't!"

There wasn't any more that I was able to say, to help Bella to understand. I started backing up towards the house. "I'm sorry, Bella." Those were the last words that I wanted her to hear. With each long stride I took away, I could feel myself start to lose the hold that I had on myself.

I walked into the house, and saw the encouragement that was clearly written on each of their faces. Even my dad looked directly in my eyes and nodded his head in silent agreement and understanding.  
"You did good, Jacob." Sam said as he turned from the window where he had been watching.  
"Don't . . ." I glared at Sam, raising my hand out towards him palm out as to say 'stop'. "There is nothing 'good' about what I just did."  
"Jake, you did what you had to." Embry added "And you remained human during the process, that is incredible." He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
I shrugged his hand off, not wanting the comfort that he was trying to give. "Embry, being human, is not something that should be shocking! Turning into a huge dog, should be!" I wanted to yell, but I just didn't have the energy. Every last thought and emotion was fully focused on holding myself together. I also wanted to cry from losing my best friend, but also desperately did not want to cry because I knew it wouldn't accomplish anything.

"I'm sorry to bring it up," Jared paused. "But she still isn't going anywhere." The rain had started again and she was soaked to the bone. Her clothes hung tightly to her tiny body and I could see her shaking from the cold.  
"Dad, just make her go away. I can't handle any more of this." I turned and walked to my room, and I heard his chair roll to the front door and the creak of the hinge as it opened.

I laid across my bed and buried my head under my pillow. I wanted to scream, but I was scared that my body would not be able to handle it, and it would turn into a howl. My tiny bed could not handle me becoming a wolf on it. So I just waited for the sound of a roaring truck that would be taking my heart away with it. The moment I could hear the tires leave the gravel and dirt behind as it entered the road, I got up and started walking towards the door. Only dad was left in the house and I gave him a quick nod and assumed that he understood that I would be out for a while.

The moment I phased I could feel Sam and Embry with me, but that was all. I would rather be completely alone, but I also needed the physical release that only the wolf could provide. My head had hurt from the concentration that it took to keep myself together and it felt good to set him free. Both of them were just so amazed that I was able to control my emotions well enough to keep it together. At times they would show myself to me as they saw the tree split into two and my arms tremble. I had been so focused on Bella at the time that I had not even noticed that Sam had left the house and was standing near by ready to try and help me, or protect Bella whichever was needed. When Bella and I came back towards the house he had silently slipped back inside the house with confidence.

Hearing their thought did not help. I needed an escape, so I phased back and slipped my shorts from my ankle, walking in the woods. It was still raining and I was soaking wet, but I didn't care. I was heading towards home, but not really in any hurry to actually get there. It was freeing to be able to let my mind wonder where it may. I have never hated anyone more than the hate that I felt for myself. I was not any better than the filthy bloodsucker that had broken her heart. I had made a promise to be different and she had trusted me to keep that promise. I desperately wanted to keep it, but there was no way that I could. And while I knew that before today, to actually witness the pain and anguish on her face myself was almost more than I could handle.

Before I knew it I was back in my own yard, a muddy and wet mess. I tried wiping my bare feet a little on the grass to get some of the mud off, but already knew it was useless. I walked to the front porch and took off my shorts and wiped both my feet and then walked inside. I'm sure my dad was a little surprised to me walk in butt-naked but he didn't say anything. I walked directly to the bathroom and took a shower. The water felt good, but I still missed having my long hair cloak around me, but it made for faster showers which allowed the water to feel hot for at least a few minutes before it started to cool again and I would turn the water off.

I stepped out and toweled myself off, wrapping it around myself I went to my room and put on some clean jean shorts. The TV was on and dad was sitting in the living room as the channels continued to flip, I guessed he had not decided on what to watch yet. I went to the kitchen and pulled out some sandwich meat, bread and cheese to build a sandwich.

After three sandwiches the phone rang and Billy answered the cordless phone that was sitting in his lap.  
"Hello?" Billy said.  
"What the hell, Billy?" I could hear Charlie's voice perfectly.  
"Hey Charlie. How's Bella?"  
"Not good. She is in the shower now so I thought I would take this chance to find out what is going on?"  
"I told you, her and Jacob had a fight."  
"I'm not buying that. It doesn't make any sense." Charlie said angrily  
"Well you know how close they were getting and Bella just can't give him the relationship that he desires."

I felt a low growl rumble in my chest and I looked at dad like he had gone insane. He gave me a pleading look like he didn't know what else to say. I knew that he had to give some reason for the sudden separation. I sat down on the sofa and continued to listen.

"Don't you put this on Bella!" Charlie shouted, taking the words that I had wanted so badly to say. "Bella has made it very clear all along that she and Jacob were just friends . . ."  
"Come on Charlie you had to see that it wasn't friendship for Jake."  
"Well, if that was it, then why didn't you say so first.  
"I didn't feel like it was my place, to say anything. Jake's going through a rough time right now. I know that Bella thinks it is Sam, but Sam does not have anything to do with this."  
"No, Billy, I think that she's right about this . . ."  
"She doesn't even know Sam, she doesn't know what she is talking about. How could you of all people start to turn your back on Sam?"  
"Because I know my daughter, and if she says that Jacob was scared before . . ."  
"You don't know her near as well as you think." Billy mumbled. Once again a growl rumbled in my chest and dad's eyes looked shocked, like he didn't mean for that to actually slip out of his mouth. I got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean I don't know my daughter as well as I think I do!" Charlie shouted.  
"Do you remember me trying to warn you that she shouldn't be around the Cullens? I had tried to warn and talked to her about it too, but neither of you would listen."  
"If you think I'm going to remind her about that , then you had better think again. She's only just starting to get over it, and mostly because of Jacob, I think. If whatever Jacob has going on with the Sam character sends her back into that depression, then Jacob is going to have to answer to me. You're my friend Billy, but this is hurting my family."

Billy's eyes looked down and I could tell that he hated hurting his friend. He seemed to look over at me and I could tell that he was thinking of the dramatic affect, and the massive amount of pain that this was causing his own family. "Charlie, you don't need to worry about Sam. He is not causing any trouble and will stay out of the way."  
"You got that right – those boys set one toe out of line and I'm going to know about it. We'll be keeping an eye on the situation, you can be sure of that."  
"You do what you have to Charlie."  
"Fine."  
"You know that we don't want Bella hurt."  
"Yeah."  
"Charlie, you take care."  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye."

Billy took a deep breath and seemed relieved that it was over. "Do you think I did the right thing?" dad asked.  
"I don't know dad. It just seems that the 'right thing'," I lifted my hands using hand quotes, "feels completely wrong all the time. From Charlie it doesn't sound like I am any better than the stupid leech that left her."  
"Don't say that Jake." He rolled over directly in front of me. "But, I can see how you would feel that way."

"Do you think I did the right thing this afternoon with Bella?" I asked.  
"Yes, I do. I know you don't want to hear this Jake, but you had to separate yourself from Bella and you did the best you could. And while you hate being complimented that you stayed human, that is really an accomplishment. Paul had to stay at Sam's house for a month before he could learn to control himself better."  
"Why do you think I am better at it, dad?" I sat back down on the couch and sat my elbows on my knees resting my head in my hands.  
"It's in your blood Son. You have got the gene from me, but also from your mom."  
I had never really thought about it before. "So what about Quil?"  
Billy shook his head. "It doesn't look good for him, it's in his blood too."

My mouth turned down in a frown, I didn't want this for him and it seemed so final. It had been a long and terrible day. "I'm going out, do you want any help before I go."  
"Sure, sure." He said as he rolled himself to his bedroom.

I got my dad comfortably into bed and I just wanted some peace. I wanted the speed that the wolf provided, but with privacy so I grabbed my motorcycle. It roared to life and soon I could feel the wind around me. It was the first time to ride since phasing it felt strange to feel my short hair in the wind, but it felt good. I rode all through La Push and started heading towards Forks. It wasn't long and I was on Bella's street. I parked my bike several houses down from hers and turned the engine off, and rolled into the cover of the nearby trees.

Through the trees I walked around to the side of Bella's house to what I now considered to be my "spot" in the soft grass in the cover of the trees. I curled up on the ground to sleep. I could hear the springs in Charlie's bed groan as he tossed and turned, and a quiet sniffle from Bella. I listened waiting for her heart beats to relax into sleep, but it never seemed to relax.

I finally was sure that she was sleeping once I could hear her talking. Bella was such an internal person that she kept everything to herself, except for when she slept. It was a time when the Bella that she kept locked away was finally able to speak. I could hear her voice was hoarse from crying. I heard her call out my name, "my Jacob", and I so wanted to be the Jacob that she wanted from me. She also cried out Edward's name and I thought I was going to be sick.

Then her voice quivered and her heart started to race. I could hear her nose sniffle and the muffled cry caught in her throat and I knew she needed me and I needed her.

**Chapter 10 FACTS**  
- Jacob's conversation with Emily is based on when Bella is taken to Emily's for the first time, Emily knows who Bella is and it seems that she is a common topic of conversation.  
- Jackie is completely fiction, however she is inspired by Jacob's first kiss with Bella. I thought maybe if he had received a similar kiss then it might explain why he didn't think it was wrong for him to do it.  
- After Jacob's confrontation with Bella he spends some time as a wolf, but then wants privacy and spends the rest of the time human.  
- Jacob rides his motorcycle over to Bella's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – INTRUDER**

I stepped out from the trees, looking up to her house I could hear her heart racing even while she slept. I grabbed onto one of the branches of the tree in front of her window and prayed that it would be able to hold me. I put one hand in front of the other and my toes hung to the bark on the tree as I climbed higher into the tree and as I leaned towards her house a few of the branches scraped across her window.

Her breath caught in her throat and I could hear the fear as she breathed slowly trying to arouse from sleep. I leaned on the branch again causing it to scrape once again cross her window. I heard her legs awkwardly hit the floor and she stumbled towards the window. As she looked through I could see the fear in her eyes that were unusually large.

She looked right at where I dangled from the tree and then staggered backwards putting her hands over her mouth to muffle a silent scream. I felt terrible to be causing her fear, and wanted to be able to calm her racing heart. "Bella!" I hissed. I felt the branch crack and my foot slipped off one of the branches scraping my ankle. "Ouch! Damn it, open the window! OUCH!" All my weight was on the two branches that each arm held on two and it caused the branch to bow towards the house. I would shift my weight from arm to arm trying to prevent the branches from rubbing to loudly against the house. I didn't want to wake up Charlie.

After a couple seconds Bella moved towards the window and quickly slid the glass open. "What are you doing?" She gasped.

I never really had a fear of heights, but I honestly didn't know how much faith I had in this tree. I knew it wasn't going to kill me, but I wasn't sure exactly how gracefully I could fall out of a tree. I'm a wolf, not a cat. "I'm trying to keep . . ." I continued to shift my weight from arm to arm and the tree bounced dramatically with each shift of my weight ". . . my promise!"  
"When did you ever promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"  
Man, this girl really was tired, maybe trying to talk to her this evening would not be a good thing. I swung my legs, centering my weight. "Get out of the way."  
"What?" She sure wasn't making this easy. "No, Jake!"

Becoming a wolf had affected my human self as well. I had excellent reflexes and could see even in the dark with absolute clarity. Normally that allowed me to walk smoother, and I naturally walked on the balls of my feet making it almost soundless. Tonight I could feel my weight and how it would bend the tree and be able to see how it would propel me directly into the window. My only doubt was how much force would I need to launch my heavy self? I didn't want to be too far and knock Bella over, but I also didn't want to be short and fall.

With my eyes wide open I launched from the tree, landing with a soft grunt on the balls of my feet inside of Bella's bedroom. It was a little louder than I wanted so therefore I needed to make sure that I hadn't awoken Charlie, and so I remained crouched down on her floor. The muffled snore of Charlie was music to my ears as a broad smile spread across my face. Wow! That was freaking awesome!

"Get out!" Bella hissed.  
Well that is not what I expected, granted what I deserved, but I did not think that Bella could actually hate me. "No," I protested. "I came to apologize."  
"I don't accept!"  
She placed her small, cold hands on my bare chest and I could see her little muscles flex like she was actually trying to push me back out the window. Was she trying to kill me?

Even though I saw her just a few hours ago somehow she seemed even smaller. She was a complete mess with her hair wild from sleeping and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. It killed me to see the tear streaks that were still wet on her cheeks, tears that I knew I was responsible for.

I towered over her and had it been anyone else it easily would have been intimidating. Her head bobbled like it was too heavy for her to hold on her own and she swayed from side to side as her eyes tried to close on her. It scared me to death. "Bella?" I whispered as I reached out and grabbed her by the elbows and gently steered her to sit on her bed. She sat in an ungraceful plop as her legs gave out from under her. I had never seen anyone so weak in all my life. "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up at me through her wet eyes, "Why in the world would I be okay, Jacob?"  
"Right." I admit that was a stupid question. "Crap. Well . . . I – I'm so sorry, Bella."  
"Why did you come here? I don't want apologies from you, Jake."  
"I know", I whispered. "But I couldn't leave things the way I did this afternoon. That was horrible. I'm sorry."  
She shook her head. "I don't understand anything."  
"I know. I want to explain . . ." All of a sudden I couldn't speak, damn, Sam and his stupid gag order. I wasn't even about to tell her anything that I shouldn't, but it was like the wolf in me panicked and wouldn't let me talk. "But I can't explain," it was so frustrating. "I wish I could."  
Her head fell limply in her hands. "Why?", she mumbled through her hands.

I wanted so badly to be able to answer her, but I felt like an invisible hand had reached my vocal cords and I was not able to speak. It didn't hurt, but it was really disturbing and extremely annoying. I wasn't planning on actually telling her the secret, but maybe some sort of half truth would give her a more realistic explanation than she received today. I tried to think of a few different way to start the conversation but nothing would help.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.  
I released the breath that I had been holding. "I can't do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Look, Bella, haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone?" There that was a truth that I knew that she would be able to relate to, and I could see the understanding in her eyes. "Something you felt like you had to keep from Charlie, from your mom . . . ?" This was working better than I imagined so I kept going. "Something you won't even talk about with me? Not even now?"

Her eyes closed tightly and I knew that the direction this conversation was headed could get dangerously close to telling her the truth. I needed to stay vague and this just might be successful. "Can you understand that I might have the same kind of . . . situation?" Damn, I was close to not being able to finish that sentence. Come on Bella, work with me on this.  
"I don't know why you came here, Jacob, if you were just going to give me riddles instead of answers."  
"I'm sorry. This is so frustrating." I wish that Sam had just trusted me. It is not like was going to tell her again. "The part that kills me, is that you already know. I already told you everything!"  
"What are you talking about?"

Holy crap! That was it! I just need her to remember the secret on her own. Then I would not be telling her, but rather just helping her to remember. Hope soared through me while it looked possible. "I think I see a way to make this work out – because you know this, Bella! I can't tell you, but if you guessed it! That would let me right off the hook!"  
"You want me to guess? Guess what?"  
"My secret! You can do it – you know the answer!" I have never seen a face look so blank and confused. Maybe this was not going to be as easy as I hoped. "Hold on, let me see if I can give you some help." My brain was filled with the story that I had told, but I had to push it aside in order to be able to speak. If it was on my mind then the order would be triggered and I would have to redirect my mind again.  
"Help?"  
"Yeah, like clues." I took a deep breath trying to clear my mind. I needed to just think about some things that had nothing to do with my secret, but that would help her to understand. It was extremely complicated.

I took my large hands around her face, and I thought of her beautiful eyes and the way her hair had draped around her shoulders when I looked at her for the first time on the beach that day. "Remember the first day we met – on the beach in La Push?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Tell me about it."  
"You asked about my truck. . ." I silently nodded, urging her to continue. "We talked about the Rabbit . . ."  
"Keep going."  
"We went for a walk down the beach. . ." No, don't stop there, you are finally getting to the point, and I nodded my head for her to continue. "You told me scary stories . . . Quileute legends."

I was so excited, but the wolf started to figure out what I was doing. I closed my eyes to try and capture my thoughts in order to be able to speak. "Yes." I needed her to understand what I was not able to say with my mouth. "Do you remember what I said?" I saw her face as she was trying to remember, "Think hard."  
"Yes, I remember."  
I took a deep breath again to recapture my thoughts that had once again soared with excitement. "Do you remember all the stor-" Dammit, I was doing so well.  
"All the stories?" she asked.

I just nodded my head, for the wolf still had not released me, and focused on her face. I watched her eyes flicker as she seemed to be replaying the events in her mind. I saw the confusion still on her face and it was clear, as she shook her head, that she wasn't thinking of everything.

With great frustration I got up from her bed and brought my hands to my head to try and think of something else that I could say to help. With every thought the wolf was getting more upset. "You know this, you know this."  
"Jake? Jake, please, I'm exhausted. I'm no good at this right now. Maybe in the morning . . ."  
She had a good point. Some of the hope that I felt that she was going to know the truth had died and the wolf released his grip on me. "Maybe it will come back to you. I guess I understand why you only remember the one story." Just another painful reminder of how I stacked up in comparison to Edward Cullen.

I walked back to her bed and sat roughly down beside her. "Do you mind if I ask you a question about that? I've been dying to know."  
"A question about what?" She asked cautiously.  
"About the vampire story I told you." She looked directly at me and I knew I had her attention, but she also looked on guard. "Did you honestly not know? Was I the one who told you what he was?" Please, say no, please say no. I wanted so badly for it to not have been me.

She clenched her teeth together and looked directly at me with no intention of answering the question. Her allegiance to them just about made me sick. "See what I mean about loyalty? It's the same for me, only worse. You can't imagine how tight I'm bound . . ." My eyes closed to block the hatred that I saw in her eyes, and so she wouldn't see the hatred in my own eyes as what I had become.  
"Isn't there any way for you to get free?" She whispered as her hand reached out and grazed the hair on the back of my neck.

It was such an intimate gesture, but also symbolic of the change that my short hair represented. There seemed to be a constant battle within me making me choose between my tribe and Bella. I hated it and I could feel my arms start to tremble as I thought of what I was sacrificing. I kept my eyes closed willing myself to remain in control. "No. I'm in this for life. A life sentence." Or if I never started aging again, "longer, maybe."  
"No, Jake," she moaned. "What if we ran away? Just you and me. What if we left home, and left Sam behind?"

What is her deal with her wanting me to move in? This is the third time she has brought it up. "It's not something I can run away from, Bella." Of all the times that I have imagined being alone and running away with Bella I never once imagined myself turning her down. "I would run with you, though, if I could." It was so frustrating to not be able to do what I really wanted to, especially with Bella. I took a deep breath to calm myself back down. "Look, I've got to leave."  
"Why"  
"For one thing, you look like you're going to pass out at any second. You need your sleep – I need you firing on all pistons. You're going to figure this out, you have to."  
"And why else?"

I frowned, reminded of why we couldn't actually be together. "I had to sneak out – I'm not supposed to see you. They've got to be wondering where I am." It is times like these that sharing a mind really sucks. "I suppose I should go let them know."  
"You don't have to tell them anything," she hissed.  
"All the same, I will."  
I saw the anger once again flash across her face. "I hate them!"  
The fury in her words caught me by surprise. "No, Bella. Don't hate the guys. It's not Sam's or any of the other's faults. I told you before – it's me. Sam is actually . . . well, incredibly cool. Jared and Paul are great, too, though Paul is kind of . . .", an ass, but I didn't think that description would win us any points with Bella. "And Embry's always been my friend. Nothings changed there – the only thing that hasn't changed. I feel really bad about the things I used to think about Sam . . ."

She glared at me, clearly I have not done anything to win her over to our side. "Then why aren't you supposed to see me?  
"It's not safe," I mumbled embarrassed to have to admit that to Bella. "If I thought it was too . . . too risky, I wouldn't have come. But Bella," I paused looking her right in the eyes, "I made you a promise. I had no idea it would be so hard to keep, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

Her face was so blank, that it would have been comical if it weren't so sad. "I promised you that I wouldn't ever hurt you . . . So I really blew it this afternoon, didn't I?"  
"I know you didn't want to do it, Jake. It's okay."  
"Thanks, Bella." It warmed my heart that she was willing to forgive me. I reached out my hand and wrapped it around her cold, tiny hand. "I'm going to do what I can to be here for you, just like I promised." Keeping my word was really important to me, and I just felt like if she could understand my situation then we could make it through this. "It would really help if you could figure this out on your own, Bella. Put some honest effort into it."

She gave me a weak smile, that seemed to be more of a grimace. "I'll try."  
"And I'll try to see you soon." I sighed. "And they'll try to talk me out of that."  
"Don't listen to them."  
"I'll try." There was not much hope, especially if Sam decided to order me away. "Come and tell me as soon as you figure it out." Oh, crap. What if she doesn't want me? What if her last experience with a monster has broken her to the point where she won't accept another one. Oh God, I hate Edward so badly and my hands started shaking. "If you . . . if you want to."  
"Why wouldn't I want to you?"  
"Oh, I can think of a reason." But thinking about Edward is really not a good idea around Bella, it makes it so much harder for me to remain in control.

"Look, I really have to go. Could you do something for me?"  
She nodded her head and I could see the fear in her eyes once again. I hated that I was the one that kept causing her fear.  
"At least call me – if you don't want to see me again. Let me know if it's like that."  
"That won't happen -" I couldn't let her make me a promise that she might not be able to keep. My heart couldn't handle that type of rejection.  
So I raised a hand, interrupting her. "Just let me know." I stood from her bed and walked over to the window preparing to jump through it. Compared to jumping off a cliff this would be nothing.  
"Don't be an idiot, Jake," she complained. "You'll break your leg. Use the door. Charlie's not going to catch you."  
"I won't get hurt," I muttered. However, I did not want to make her feel uncomfortable so I turned back to face her.

Even being a complete mess from it being the middle of the night, she was still beautiful to me. I didn't want to leave, especially not knowing when I would see her again. I reached my hand out to her, praying that she wouldn't push me away. She wrapped her fingers around my hand and she felt so soft and perfect. Before I could talk myself out of it, I pulled her and in an instant she was pressed against my chest. I couldn't believe how light she was, I wasn't pulling hard but it just didn't take much to make her move.  
"Just in case," I muttered my lips brushing her hair as I spoke and it smelled so good. I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go.  
"Can't – breathe!" she gasped.

Afraid that I was going to hurt her I quickly loosened my grip on her. She was so fragile, and I left one hand at her waist to keep her steady. Gently I guided her back to the bed and helped her to sit back down. "Get some sleep, Bells. You've got to get your head working. I know you can do this. I need you to understand. I won't lose you, Bella. Not for this."

I couldn't handle it any more. With one long stride I was through her door and I sailed down the stairs three at a time. I closed the front door quietly behind me and sprinted to my motorcycle. I didn't even wait and listen to what Bella was doing. If she tossed and turned, or cried and screamed I didn't want to know.

During the ride home I could feel the strangest mixture of hope and dread. I needed Bella to know the truth and I really did believe that she would remember eventually. But I also was scared to death that she would reject me. Whoever said 'ignorance is bliss' was a fool. I had done everything that I could do for Bella, and now it was just time to wait.

FACTS:  
No additional facts, pretty straight forward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Killer**

I had four legs under me and I was running as fast as I could, the perfume of leech was laced throughout the air. The moment that I rode my motorcycle back into La Push I could hear the howling just past the hot springs. I quickly parked my bike at home and bolted towards the trees.

_Where the hell have you been Jacob?_ Sam yelled.  
I knew I was in some serious crap as the image of me standing in Bella's bedroom fluttered across my mind.  
_My God , Jacob! What were you thinking?_ Paul sneered.  
_Never mind me. What is going on?_ I stated trying to redirect them away from myself.  
_The red head is back._ Jared said.  
_I smell someone else as well._ Embry added.

He was right, there was certainly a new scent mixed in with the familiar scent of the red head. I quickly caught up to everyone else and I was completely focused on the task before us.

_Lets all stick together, I'm not really sure what the new smell will mean for us. So everyone pay attention._ Sam ordered.  
Our eyes searched through the trees as we allowed our nose to lead our feet. Sam was in the lead with Jared on his flank. The rest of us followed their lead as we raced through the trees like one massive bullet flying through the air.

I hated that we were so near the resort, even though it was the middle of the night it made me feel vulnerable and exposed. We made sure to pass by each of the small cabins. The leech's smell was all throughout them, thankfully there weren't any people around. The missing people were really hurting the tourism and hiking businesses in the area. I am sure that the resort was not doing any better due to it being surrounded by forest and ocean.

As we approached Mr. And Mrs. LaPlante's house the stench of bloodsucker seemed to get more concentrated. We could tell that they have circled around the house many times. The road circled around their home giving them easy access to any area of the resort easily. We listened carefully and could easily hear their hearts beating inside so we continued to follow the bloodsucker's scent.

We went past the A-frame rental houses, and we were heading towards the RV Park when their scent went just past the road that lead towards the beach.  
I can see a tent just up ahead, Jared announced. I looked through his eyes and saw a large two room tent stretched out, and could see the glimmer of the water about 10 feet behind to the left. Inside I could hear someone snoring loudly. The setting of woods and water would have been beautiful to the average camper, but I could not help but wonder why people were not taking these attacks more seriously, and staying out of the woods.

_Jared can you see them?_ Embry asked.  
_I smell blood,_ I added. It's heavy rusty scent filled the air.  
_I can see them._ Sam stated. There she was crouched on the ground in a protective position as another was bent over the body of a man, about three yards from the tent.  
_Sam, what do we do with two of them?_ Paul asked.  
_We just have to watch our backs more carefully. We still easily out number them. Paul and Jacob stay together and Embry and Jared do the same. I'll help whomever needs it._ Sam instructed.

I didn't like being stuck with Paul, it just felt like disaster waiting to happen. But we all stayed together for the moment as we slowly approached the pair in front of us. It didn't take long before the female caught our scent and knew we were near. The other was fully distracted with its kill. Paul and I were closer to that one and thought we would try and take advantage that the blood lust naturally caused.

We both leaped closer, but the female yelled at the other and he immediately dropped his meal and the man's head slumped to the ground next to his hunting rifle and night time goggles.

_Well at least the rifle explains what he is doing out in the middle of the night._ I said.  
_Do you think he is hunting us?_ Paul asked.  
_Possiblly the town is pretty freaked out right now. It won't surprise me if half the town is out soon._ Sam answered.

The leech looked up with blood pouring down his chin and his eyes were as bright as rubies compared to his young pale face. He was clearly terrified as his eyes took in all five of us and he began to scream.

As his screams filled the air there was a stirring inside the tent, and we heard the person inside ruffle their sleeping bag and it sounded like the person was coming out.  
"Shut up, you idiot." She hissed at him.  
"I'm sorry." He cried as he cowered behind her.  
"I told you I would always keep you safe." She reached out and brushed her fingers through his blond hair, it seemed to be such a loving tender gesture. "You're too important to let a bunch of mutts get in the way." Her hand rested on his chin cupping his check with her fingers. He looked into her eyes with such devotion, like he trusted her with his life.

_That is so disgusting._ Paul said.  
_No joke, I think I'm going to puke._ I agreed.  
_Where do you think her little rug rat came from?_ Jared asked.  
_Maybe she made him._ Embry suggested.  
_Probably._ Sam agreed.

Then from inside the tent we could hear the unzipping of the tent and a messy head of long brown hair came out. Both of the leeches sniffed in the air and the red head's eyes went completely black, and I was guessing that this one in the tent was meant to be hers.

_Sam?_ Jared asked indicating towards the tent opening.  
_I see it,_ Sam affirmed. _Embry I want you to keep your eyes on the person, protect her no mater what._  
_What if he gets seen?_ I asked.  
_Protection is more important than secrecy, and she won't know that we are human, but just rather large wolves._ Sam explained.  
_And thanks to Bella the whole area already knows about freakishly large wolves._ Paul sneered.  
A low growl rumbled in my throat. _What did you expect her to do when she saw us?_  
_Cut it out guys._ Sam ordered. _Paul, Jared and Jacob keep your eyes on the pair of leeches and do not let them get any closer. They will probably run for the ocean._

Together the pack all growled fiercely and the sound echoed all around us, as Embry flung himself directly in the path of the woman while I circled within the trees right behind Paul.

"Run!" The red head screamed. The young blond leech reached out and grabbed the body in front of him, and like Sam predicted they headed straight for the ocean. We chased after them, but knew our efforts would be worthless with the water so close.

The woman screamed, and a look of horror went across her face as it was clear that she saw the streak of gray go across in front of her. She ducked back into the tent, and we could hear her fumbling with what sounded like her rifle. We heard the chamber click as she put the bolt in place and the long barrel poked out from the tent.

_Ah, crap she's loaded._ Embry called.  
_Jared, I want you to come keep your eyes on her while the rest of us patrol the water's boarder. Jared be extremely careful we have no idea how good of a shot she is._ Sam ordered.

One shot rang out into the night, she didn't seem to be aiming at anything in particular, which actually made her more dangerous then if she were aiming. Silently Jared and Embry traded responsibilities and we spent the next few hours going up and down the coast. The woman spent 30 minutes calling out to the man who had been with her and fired another shot from her rifle before she went back into town. We were sure now that everyone would be helping soon.

**Billy pov**

I miss Jacob. It was not just the sunny happy kid, which was certainly no longer to be seen, but his physical presence. It just seemed that he was never home, or if he was then he was sleeping. I'll be honest I had not really given much thought to what my life would be like once Jake finished school and moved on. I thought I had at least two more years before I had to think about that, but it seemed that the theory of being alone has become my reality.

Though I technically coule get myself from my chair into bed it was not a graceful process. My legs were there I just can't feel them or sometimes there was a slight tingling feeling. It reminded me of times when I tried to walk with a leg that was numb and 'asleep', however now it never woke up and it was not just one leg it was both, so that was why actually walking was out of the question. I had to use my eyes to see where I place my feet and make sure there was nothing sharp that I am placing my foot on because I won't feel it if I got scraped or anything. Once both feet are placed on the floor then I used my arms to lift myself out of the chair and fell over onto the bed chest first, rolling over onto my back, using my arms to either sit up or move around on the bed. Getting back into the chair was even less graceful, but possible.

Sometimes when Jake would still be asleep, I would roll myself down to his room. I loved to watch him sleep, I could pretend that the peace and youth that was evident on his face was real. That he wasn't out every day chasing the undead, but rather just a normal boy. Unfortunately his giant size reminded me of how he was far from normal. The poor boy made his tiny bed look like doll furniture.

I had gone to bed early last night and when I awoken in the morning it was still dark. I laid in bed and just listened, it was completely quiet outside it seems that even the birds had not awaken yet. Inside I could softly hear Jake snoring from his bedroom, it made me smile, and I was glad he was home. I was in the process of debating how badly I wanted to get myself out of bed and risk falling and not being able to get up, or just being patient and waiting for Jake to wake up. Suddenly I heard a loud pounding on the door, it must have been my lucky day because they could help me out of bed.

I grabbed my bathrobe that hung on my bed post and pulled my arms through. "Come in," I called and turned the lamp by my bed on. I heard the front door open and I leaned my head out to see who was coming in the door. I swear Bella was the last person on the planet that I expected to be walking through that door. "Well, good morning, Bella. What are you doing up so early?"  
"Hey, Billy. I need to talk to Jake – where is he?"  
"Um . . . I don't really know." I lied.  
"Do you know what Charlie is doing this morning?" She demanded, and I could see the irritation, mixed with concern on her face.  
"Should I?"  
"He and half the other men in town are all out in the woods with guns, hunting giant wolves."

Oh, this was so not good. I didn't know what to say. The look in Bella's eyes seemed to indicate that she knew more this time than the last time she was here. But that was only yesterday, what could possibly have happened since then? Then I remembered Jake heading out last night and it made sense that he would go to Bella's house. However, I knew about Sam's order to Jacob there wasn't anything that he could have told her.

"So, I'd like to talk to Jake about that, if you don't mind," she continued.  
I thought for a moment and it was clear she wouldn't believe me if I tried to lie again. "I'd bet he's still asleep," I nodded my head towards his room. "He's out late a lot these days. Kid needs his rest – probably you shouldn't wake him." There that was truthful, and maybe that would make her change her mind about visiting him now.

Bella turned towards the hallway. "It's my turn," she muttered. I was hoping that Jacob hadn't awoken her in the middle of the night trying to fix his friendship with her, but clearly that was more than I could hope for. I heard Jacob's door bang open and cringed thinking that the noise was sure to wake him up, but I didn't hear any voices, nothing other than Jake's soft snore. My son was far more sleep deprived then even I had realized.

I heard the door softly close and I watched Bella come back down the hall. Part of me was a little disappointed because I was so curious what she wanted to talk to Jake about. How much did she know?  
"I think I'll let him get some rest." Bella said.  
I nodded my head, and Bella and I looked at each other. Each of us having a silent conversation with the other. I could tell that she had questions for me and I also had questions for her, but we both knew that they would never be asked and answered.  
"Look," she said, "I'll be down at the beach for a while. When he wakes up, tell him I'm waiting for him, okay?"  
"Sure, sure," I agreed. Even though I could not ask my questions to Bella, I could and I would ask them of Jacob.

Bella walked out of the house and I heard her truck roar to life. I got myself out of bed, into my chair and decided I would get some breakfast started. I knew it needed to be Jake's decision on whether he spoke to Bella this morning, it didn't feel right for me to keep it from him.

I got the coffee maker out of the closet, we didn't drink much coffee, but I figured that Jake could use all the help he could get. After setting up the coffee I got started on the eggs and bacon. My hope is that the smell of breakfast would wake Jake up instead of me having to do it.

I was taking the last strip of bacon out of the pan when I heard life down the hall, followed shortly by the sound of the shower in the bathroom. I poured out most of the grease from the pan and then used the same one to scramble the eggs. While the eggs cooked I poured two cups of coffee and added milk and sugar to Jake's. He drank coffee even less than I did. I grabbed the bread and put two pieces into the toaster.

Jacob walked into the kitchen, his hair was still wet and dripping down his face. He had on a pair of cut off jean shorts and no shirt and water dripped down his chest, it seems that he didn't even bother with a towel this morning. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked terrible, as he gave an ungraceful plop into the kitchen chair. He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

I rolled over to the table and set the coffee in front of him. Jacob took a sniff and grimaced. "Ugh, yuck."  
"Trust me Son, you'll thank me later."

I put half the eggs on a plate added five strips of bacon and the toast from the toaster and placed it in front of Jacob.  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"No problem." I put two more pieces of bread in the toaster and grabbed another plate and loaded it with eggs and bacon for myself. We ate in silence until Jacob filled his plate for the second time.

I was waiting to bring up Bella because I figured that Jake was going to bolt for the door the moment he knew she was near. "How was your night, Jake?" I asked.  
"Horrible. It seems that the red head has a new little friend with her and they were over by the resort." Jacob took the cup of coffee and drank it all in a couple swallows. The look on his face was the same one he had when he used to take cough syrup.  
"I hate it when they get near people." I said, taking a nice slow drink of the hot coffee.  
"Me too, Dad. The leeches got to one man and there was a woman with him that saw Embry." Jacob said, shaking his head and took a couple bites of bacon. "And then once we were finished, Sam really let me have it for visiting Bella."

"When did you visit Bella?" I said between bites of eggs and toast.  
"Last night I went there after putting you to bed. I just needed to clear my head, I never planned for her to see me."  
"She saw you! As a wolf?"  
"No, I wasn't that stupid. I was outside like normal, but I could hear her heart racing and she was crying. I just couldn't take it any longer, she needed to understand."

"Well that explains a lot. Bella was here and wants to talk to you." I took another sip of the coffee, fully expecting him to overreact.  
"What! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Jacob's fork dropped loudly to his plate, with one strip of bacon and half his eggs still there.  
"Calm down. I think she wanted to let you know that Charlie and the others would be hunting for you all in the woods. She said she would be down at the beach for a while and that you could meet her there."

Without another word, Jacob bolted for the door just like I knew that he would. I had no idea what was in store for Jacob, but I really do not think it could get any worse.

**J-POV**

I couldn't believe that my dad waited so long to tell me that Bella had come to visit. That could only mean one thing; that she had figured it out. I knew that she would, but I really had no idea how long it was going to take. I wanted to be cautious, but I couldn't help the excitement knowing she came, that she was going to accept me for what I had become. The beach was really close and not worth changing to wolf form, so I just ran at my full human speed.

Like a beacon I ran right to her, it pleased me to see her on the same drift wood tree where I had told her the stories. I couldn't even begin to count how many times I have sat on that same tree thinking about one of the best weekends I have ever had. It seemed poetic in a strange way. Her back was turned to me and I could see her looking out at the water. The sky had started to turn from black into gray as the new day started.

"Hi, Bella." My voice seemed to startle her and she jumped.  
"Jake?"  
I stood several steps away from her and I was nervous about what she was going to tell me. "Billy told me you came by – didn't take you very long, did it? I knew you could figure it out."  
"Yeah, I remember the right story now," she whispered.

I didn't need daylight in order to see the disappointment that was on her face. She looked at me like I was a stranger and it felt like it was going to be goodbye all over again, and it made me angry. "You could have just called."  
She nodded. "I know."

I knew that I was going to have to keep my temper in check, and felt the need to move around. I paced several steps back and forth, "Why did you come?"  
"I thought it would be better face-to-face."  
I snorted. "Oh, much better."  
"Jacob, I have to warn you –"  
"About the rangers and the hunters? Don't worry about it. We already know."  
"Don't worry about it? Jake, they've got guns! They're setting traps and offering rewards and – "  
"We can take care of ourselves." My voice was so rough it came out almost like a growl, but it was a reminder of how I needed to remain calm, so I did not stop pacing. "They're not going to catch anything. They're only making it more difficult – they'll start disappearing soon enough, too." I thought about the man, and his rifle, from last night and knew we would never see him again.  
"Jake!" She hissed.  
"What? It's just a fact."

She looked at me like I was the most revolting thing she had ever seen, which was pretty ironic considering I knew first hand the monsters she used to hang out with. "How can you . . . feel that way? You know these people. Charlie's out there!"  
I stopped right in front of her, "What more can we do?" This was how she was suppose to be feeling about vampires, not about US. It made me feel so betrayed by my "best friend" that I was having to justify myself to her.  
"Could you . . . well, try to not be a . . . werewolf?" She whispered.

I could not believe she had just said that to me, as if I had a choice in the matter. I had never felt more frustrated in my life and I threw my hands up in the air. "Like I have a choice about it!" I shouted. "And how would that help anything, if you're worried about people disappearing?"  
"I don't understand you."  
She was not helping herself at all, and I was only becoming more and more angry. "You know what makes me so mad I could just spit?" I looked her right in the eyes waiting for her to answer, instead she flinched away from me and looked so scared. "You're such a hypocrite, Bella – there you sit, terrified of me! How is that fair?" I could feel the tremors rumble down my arms causing my hands to shake.

"Hypocrite? How does being afraid of a monster make me a hypocrite?"  
"Ugh!" I knew that I needed to calm down, but I could not help it. Was it possible that she didn't even think of the Cullens as monsters? But we were! "Would you listen to yourself?"  
"What?"  
I wanted her full attention as I stepped directly in front of her, towering over her as I glared. "Well, I'm so sorry that I can't be the right kind of monster for you, Bella. I guess I'm just not as great as a bloodsucker, am I?"

Bella jumped to her feet and glared back. "No, you're not! It's not what you are, stupid, it's what you do!"  
Of all people I expected Bella to understand my situation. She always had such a huge heart and for her to not to accept me was more hurtful than I even thought possible. I just could not believe what I was hearing, it made no sense at all. "What's that supposed to mean?"

My whole body started shaking like it had shook only one other time, when I was standing in the living room of my house. I felt like my whole world was closing in on itself, and I so desperately wanted to make it stop, but I wasn't sure how. I needed help, but I didn't know who to ask for it.

"Jacob," she pleaded and her voice was so soft and even, like somehow she knew I needed her to be calm. "Is it really necessary to kill people, Jacob? Isn't there some other way? I mean, if vampires can find a way to survive without murdering people, couldn't you give it a try, too?"  
That was the last thing that I expected her to say, and it jolted me back causing the fire to leave me alone, for a moment. "Killing people?" It still did not make sense what she was talking about.  
"What did you think we were talking about?"

Could it really be so simple? A misunderstanding? "I thought we were talking about your disgust for werewolves."  
"No, Jake, no. It's not that you're a . . . wolf. That's fine." She looked me straight in the eyes and I knew she was telling me the truth. "If you could just find a way not to hurt people . . . that's all that upsets me. These are innocent people, Jake, people like Charlie, and I can't just look the other way while you – "  
"Is that all? Really?" I was so filled with hope that I couldn't let her finish. If what she was saying was true she didn't need to finish because I wasn't hurting anyone. I smiled pleased that this could turn around so quickly. "You're just scared because I'm a murderer? That's the only reason?"  
"Isn't that reason enough?"

I wanted to shout for joy, but I was so wound up that I started to laugh instead.  
"Jacob Black, this is so not funny!"  
"Sure, sure," she had no idea. I needed to release the pent up energy that was soaring through me so I stepped in front of her and wrapped my arms around her lifting her off the ground in a tight hug. "You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?" I said into her hair.  
"No," she gasped. "Can't – breathe – Jake!"

Oops, she was so much smaller than the boys that I am used to hanging out with. I let her go and took each of her hands. "I'm not a killer, Bella." I watched her face as the truth behind my words sunk in and she believed me.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Really," I promised.

Then instantly she threw her arms around my waist and held me tightly. Her tiny body seemed to melt into mine and it was the best feeling I have ever had. I wrapped on arm around her back and the other at the back of her head. I had grown even more since the first time she wrapped her arms around me and I had to lean down some in order to keep her own feet planted on the ground. Bella's hair always smelled so nice and I missed being able to touch her so I ran one hand down through her hair.  
"Sorry I called you a hypocrite," I apologized.  
"Sorry I called you a murderer." She said. Now looking back over the brief conversation I could see where we had both been wrong, and was able to laugh at the mistakes we made. Bella pulled herself back to be able to look up at my face. "What about Sam? And the others?"

I shook my head, I could now understand why she was so freaked out before and I was so relieved that it was not the one thing that was completely out of any of our control. "Of course not. Don't you remember what we call ourselves?"  
"Protectors?"  
"Exactly."  
But I don't understand. What's happening in the woods? The missing hikers, the blood?"  
"We're trying to do our jobs, Bella. We're trying to protect them, but we're always just a little too late."  
"Protect them from what? Is there really a bear out there, too?"  
"Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing – our one enemy. It's the reason we exist – because they do."

I really expected Bella to see the signs and to be able to figure this out on her own. Her face was so blank like she had no clue what I was talking about, until suddenly like a switch being turned I could see that she understood. I didn't even know that her face could get paler, but it did and she looked so scared. "I thought you, of all people, would realize what was really going on."  
"Laurent," she whispered. "He's still here."  
I had no idea who she was talking about. "Who's Laurent?"  
"You know – you saw him in the meadow. You were there . . . You were there, and you kept him from killing me . . ."  
"Oh, the black-haired leech?" I remembered tearing him apart, it was so easy. "Was that his name?" To be honest I hadn't really thought about them having names. Of course I knew the Cullens did, but I also knew they tried to be around people and blend in. I had not really ever thought about other vampires having names as well.

Bella shuddered. "What were you thinking?" she whispered. "He could have killed you! Jake, you don't realize how dangerous – "  
Again I had to laugh at how backwards her thinking was at times. "Bella, one lone vampire isn't much of a problem for a pack as big as ours. It was so easy, it was hardly even fun!"  
"What was easy?"  
"Killing the bloodsucker who was going to kill you. Now, I don't count that towards the whole murder thing. Vampires do not count as people."  
Bella mouthed, "You . . . killed . . . Laurent?"  
I nodded. "Well, it was a group effort." I decided I should share the credit.  
"Laurent is dead?" She whispered.

Bella was taking this so differently then what I would have imagined. Clearly she was surprised and seemed to be filled with disbelief, but it seemed like something more than that. "You're not upset about that, are you? He was going to kill you – he was going for the kill, Bella, we were sure of that before we attacked. You know that, right?"  
"I know that. No, I'm not upset – I'm . . ." She stumbled back sitting down on the driftwood. "Laurent is dead. He's not coming back for me."  
"You're not mad? He wasn't one of your friends or anything, was he?" How she was able to call these things friends was beyond me, but I knew that she cared for them deeply.  
"My friend?" She looked at me confused, and I was glad that at least we hadn't killed someone that she was close to. "No, Jake. I'm so . . . so relieved. I thought he was going to find me – I've been waiting for him every night, just hoping that he'd stop with me and leave Charlie alone. I've been so frightened, Jacob . . . But how? He was a vampire! How did you kill him? He was so strong, so hard, like marble. . ."

I never really knew that she had so much information on vampire abilities, it was quite shocking. She was so scared and I should have been there for her. I felt like crap for deserting her and not being the one to calm her fears. I walked over to the tree and sat beside her, draping one arm across her shoulders to give her the comfort that I could now give. "It's what we're made for, Bells. We're strong, too. I wish you would have told me that you were so afraid. You didn't need to be."  
"You weren't around," she mumbled.  
"Oh, right."  
"Wait, Jake – I thought you knew, though. Last night, you said it wasn't safe for you to be in my room. I thought you knew it wasn't safe for you to be in my room. I thought you knew that a vampire might be coming. Isn't that what you were talking about?"

Wow, our communication skills seem to really suck lately. I told her about how I was the danger. I thought that I could keep control otherwise I never would have gone to her bedroom. I agreed with Sam that I couldn't see Bella because through his memories it seems so certain that I would hurt her. However, during the past two weeks, when I have not phased even once outside of my control, it became clear that I was not like the rest of them. That I could control myself.

I was explaining why I have to keep my temper in check and clarifying some myths created by Hollywood. She needed to know that we were taking care of things that she didn't need to be scared any longer. My words should have been a comfort to her, but suddenly she started freaking out again. She seemed to have realized that the danger didn't end with 'Laurent'. I was sort of lost in my own thoughts explaining the frustrations and confusion of trying to understand what the other leech was after, when suddenly Bella leans over the tree and starts convulsing.

Her body shook and her stomach heaved. I had no idea what was wrong. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling over and leaned over her terrified face. "Bella! What's wrong?"  
"Victoria," she gasped.  
That wasn't helpful, I still had no idea what she was talking about, but I could see her fear. Bella had become limp like a newborn baby and I lifted her gently into my lap. Her legs draped over my thighs and her head rested limply on my shoulder while I took my hand to wipe her hair from her sweaty face. And I thought being a wolf was an emotional roller coast, that was nothing compared to being around Bella. "Who? Can you hear me, Bella? Bella?"  
"She wasn't Laurent's mate," she moaned. "They were just old friends . . ."

She still wasn't making any sense and I couldn't understand her reaction. "Do you need some water? A doctor? Tell me what to do." I was so freaked out.  
"I'm not sick – I'm scared."  
My arms wrapped around her and rubbed her back. "Scared of this Victoria?" She nodded, and I could feel her shuddering. "Victoria is the red-haired female?"  
Still trembling, she whimpered out "yes".  
"How do you know she wasn't his mate?"  
"Laurent told me James was her mate," she said as she flexed her hand.

This is exactly the type of information that we needed to know. Gently I brought her face up to look directly into her eyes. "Did he tell you anything else, Bella? This is important. Do you know what she wants?"  
"Of course," she whispered. "She wants me."  
Oh God, and just when I didn't think I could hate this stupid redheaded leech any more. "Why?" I demanded.  
"Edward killed James," she whispered. I knew that she never said Edward's name and to do so was extremely hard. Any time she thought of him I remembered her wrapping her arms around herself holding her broken heart together. I didn't want her to have to do that this time and held her tightly, using my own strength to keep her together. "She did get . . . pissed off. But Laurent said she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know – still doesn't know, I guess – that . . . that . . ." I heard her swallow deeply. "That things aren't like that with us anymore. Not for Edward, anyway."

There was so much information to process here I didn't know where to begin. Mate for mate, that was just disgusting that anyone would have considered Bella to have been Edward's mate. Wait a minute, did she just say that she wasn't over Edward? It was not like I didn't know that, but it sucked to actually get confirmation. "Is that what happened? Why the Cullens left?"  
"I'm nothing but a human, after all. Nothing special," she explained as she weakly shrugged her shoulders.

I felt the low growl rumble in my chest, how dare her think of herself that way. No wonder she was so shattered when they left, it was so personal for her. "If that idiot bloodsucker is honestly stupid enough – "  
"Please," she moaned. "Please. Don't"  
I wanted so badly to tell her that she was wrong and that she WAS special, but I could tell that now really wasn't the time. It would come across as just bashing the stupid leeches, which they deserved, but Bella wouldn't have appreciated it. "This is important. This is exactly what we needed to know. We've got to tell the others right away."

I lifted Bella from my lap, placing my hands at her waist until I was sure that her legs were going to hold her, then I stood and took her hand leading us towards her truck. She was still weak and I could feel her leaning more into my hand than she normally would, so once we were at the truck I leaned her to the side. I knew I needed to phase to talk to the others and I didn't think she could handle me turning into a big dog right in front of her, not to mention the whole having to get naked part. So I left Bella beside her truck and ran across the parking lot into the trees.

I cleared my mind of anything that had to do with Bella. I hoped that if I slipped they would just assume that it was one of the many, many times that I thought of Bella, but I did not want them to put two and two together and realize that Bella was my source of information. Once in the cover of the trees my clothes were off and I was on all fours. The moment I phased I could feel Embry and Sam.  
_Hey guys I found out some information and we need a pack meeting._  
_What did you find out?_ Sam asked  
_I want to tell everyone together, Sam will you get Paul and Embry get Jared and lets meet on the dirt road just past the resort._  
_Ok see ya in a few,_ Embry called and raced towards Jared's house.

And I got out of there as quickly as I could, I could feel Sam's curiosity and he did not like that I wasn't telling him everything. I threw my clothes back on and and sprinted back over to Bella's truck. Through the glass I could see her hunched over with her arms wrapped around herself, she looked like she was still going to be sick. I tapped on the glass and she shrieked with fear, and with a shaking hand reached over and unlocked the door.  
"You're really scared, aren't you?" I asked as I climbed into her truck. She nodded her head 'yes'. "Don't be. We'll take care of you – and Charlie, too. I promise."  
"The idea of you finding Victoria is scarier than the idea of her finding me," she whispered.  
I laughed, that was just silly. Victoria would kill her, but once we caught her we could easily kill Victoria. "You've got to have a little more confidence in us than that. It's insulting."

She wanted to know where I went, and I didn't want to keep it from her, but I didn't want to freak her out either. This was a lot of weird stuff for her to wrap her mind around, but I told her about how we could hear each other in our minds when we are wolves. I must say she took it much better than I thought she would. How was I suppose to know that she already had experience with mind readers? Just when I didn't think that Edward could be more of a freak, I learn that what Sam and I hoped was a myth was not, that vampires did have extra abilities.

It hurt me to see Bella so physically upset about the Cullens. If it were me that had to keep a secret for months on end, I would be bursting at the seams to talk about it, but Bella just continued to close herself off.

At least it gave me a chance to tell her more about the pack. It was hard to describe the power that Sam has over us through his "alpha command", but just like every other unusual thing she had been around Bella just took it all in stride. Saying that Bella was "good with weird" was an understatement, she was freaking fantastic with it. Now if the rest of pack agrees with me was a whole different issue, but we would find out what they think together.

**FACTS**  
- This vampire chase is based on the additional hiker that Charlie talks about that morning and that the wife who is a witness to a gray wolf.  
- As for "Mr. LaPlante", I'll give a shout out to the real Quileute Oceanside Resort

www dot quileuteoceanside dot com/

- I do not actually know that Victoria created Riley, but I think she did. And it would have had to be in NM that she created him in order for him to be close to a year by the battle in Eclipse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - FAMILY**

The moment we came to a stop I could see the guys standing just within the trees. There was no mistaking the loud sound of Bella's truck for anything other than what it was, so I knew that they would know immediately she was with me. Bella and I exited the truck as the guys stepped out from the trees, Bella was trembling so badly that her whole body shook.

We met at the front of her truck and I wrapped my hand around hers and gave it a squeeze. "Here we go." Bella remained glued to my side, if she could have made herself invisible I am sure she would have. All four guys walked together in perfect synchronization, it was sort of strange to watch and it made me wonder if I moved like that as well when we were all together.

Anger was cleared engraved on all of their faces, an identical scowl. "What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demanded.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" Paul yelled, throwing his arms out in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything – than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"She can help," I tried to justify.

"Help!" Paul continued to shout and I saw his arms begin to tremble. I knew that they wouldn't be happy about Bella being here, but I didn't really think through how unstable Paul was. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure that the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I shouted, furious that Paul would say something like that with Bella standing right here. It was no secret among us that Paul really did not like Bella, but I didn't expect him to be so rude to her.

Paul continued to tremble. "Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded. Paul knew that he needed to calm down, that he shouldn't transform with Bella standing right here.

"Jeez, Paul. Get a grip." Jared muttered.

Paul turned his head toward Jared and snarled at him. I could tell that Paul was extremely frustrated and was not in control of himself, so it made me nervous when his head turned towards Bella. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt her, he was my brother, but truth be told I did not have that kind of faith in him. So I stepped a little further in front of Bella making sure that Paul would have to go through me first.

"Right, protect her!" Paul screamed as his body convulsed more and I could see that there was no going back for him.

"Paul!" Sam and I shouted together.

Maybe stepping in front of Bella was a bad decision to make, but if I had to do it over again I would not have changed a thing. It is Paul's responsibility to keep himself in check, it is my responsibility to protect Bella. And that is exactly what I did as I bolted through the air changing within a second to attack my brother, and our growls echoed loudly off the trees.

_Jacob, you stupid self righteous, son of a –_ " Paul said as he launched for my chest with his claws outstretched.

I easily dodged out of the way. _Shut up, Paul. You are no better, dumb ass_. I turned around and charged for his shoulder and missed. We continued to circle one another.

_At least I know how to keep my mouth shut._ Paul said with disdain, as he bolted towards the trees.

I was on his heals in seconds.

_Right, and showing Bella that you are a wolf is just so much better than helping her to figure it out._ I used my extra size to my advantage was able to launch myself onto Paul's back and took a hard bite out of Paul's left shoulder. I could taste his blood in my mouth and it was disgusting.

_Ouch_, Paul whimpered. _Is that how you got past Sam_? Paul asked as he rolled over to his back and kicked me hard in the gut knocking me hard into a tree.

_Yes_. I coughed out, a little winded.

Seeing Paul with blood dripping down his shoulder and myself panting in the dirt it sort of took the fight out us, deep down we both knew that we shouldn't be fighting each other. _I just figured you alphaed your way around it_.

_What is that suppose to mean_? I asked confused.

_Well, well, well, look who knows so much_. Paul sneered _Haven't you ever wondered why Sam is easier on you than the rest of us?_

_Sam is not._ I knew that Sam let me make many of my own decisions, but I thought that was how he treated everyone.

_Yeah, he's just worried that you are going to take his job from him. He was worried sick about it before you even phased, now it is even worse._ Paul got up off the ground and limped a little from where I had bit his shoulder. I wanted to feel bad for it, but truth be told Paul got what he deserved.

_How would I be able to do that?_

_By becoming the alpha that you are meant to be, like the Great Ephraim Black, ugh_. Paul said with disgust.

_The what?_ I could be alpha? That is crazy.

At that moment Sam broke in _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH_ _**BOTH**_ _OF YOU_? Sam roared

We knew that we were in some serious trouble and we leaned down with our eyes on the ground.

_Paul you have got to learn to leave if you are going to loose it. Run for the trees if you have to, but you can not phase in front of people_.

_Yes, sir_. Paul responded weakly.

_And Jacob, what were you thinking bringing her here. You aren't even suppose to be seeing her. I specifically, no I commanded you not tell her and you did. Why and How were you able to get past that command_?

_I'm sorry Sam, but I couldn't leave things the way they were yesterday when she left_. I ran through my head letting them see me outside her house, hearing her rapid heart beats and sniffles from her tears. They saw me stumble with my words not being able to speak due to the alpha command, and then trying to get her to figure it out on her own.

_Ok, Jacob but that still does not explain why you brought her here today._

_Sam, don't you remember why we were all there._

_Bella was your new information on the bloodsucker? Jeez Jacob_. Paul, said and rolled his eyes.

I growled once again, and thought about the new information that Bella told me this morning. Even Paul looked a little concern about Bella as she convulsing in fear while she explained that she was the target of the leech.

_Damn, Jacob that sucks._ Sam said.

_Do you see why I couldn't leave her? It was either wait to give you all the information that I learned and stay with Bella until she calmed down, or take her with me. I didn't realize that she would be in danger from my own brother_. I said while glaring at Paul.

_Sorry, about that._ Paul said, while having the good sense to look guilty.

_No problem. Sorry I bit ya._

_Dude, you were fast._

I couldn't help but smile. _Sam are we good_? I asked.

_Yes, but do not ever keep something like this from me again. And if I give an order you follow it, no more loopholes._

_Yes, sir_. I figured I got off pretty easy, maybe there was more to what Paul said than I thought. _Sam, do you know where Bella ended up? I should probably get back to her._

_Yes, Jared and Embry took her to Emily's house. That is where I want you two to meet up after you go home and get some new clothes._

_Um, I kind of don't have any_. Paul said sheepishly.

_You can come home with me, I really shouldn't have sprung Bella on ya like that._

_Thanks, Jake._

_Hey, Sam_. I said cautiously.

_Yes Jacob_, Sam answer with curiosity.

_Just for the record, no one gets to walk around naked in front of Bella_. I said with a smile.

Sam laughed, _Got ya._.

_One more thing, I think that Bella should try and spend as much time in La Push as possible. It will keep us from having to patrol both here and Forks._

_I don't know. Do you think Bella will go for that?_

_I think so._

_Well I'll ask her. I do not have a problem with it, if she doesn't._

Sam bolted towards Emily's house and Paul and I went towards my own. I went inside and Paul waited for me in the woods outside my house. The moment I walked in the door I had my dad's full attention. For the first time I was glad that I had busted out of my clothes, because I could see on my dad's face that he had been really nervous the whole time I was gone. I didn't even think about the need to check back in with him, but I probably should have.

Billy rolled right in front of me. "Where's Bella, and why are you naked?"

"Just decided to give Bella a good show." I joked.

"Jacob." Billy frowned, so I guess humor wasn't the best route to take. "Please tell me you didn't phase in front of her."

"Sorry, Dad. It is sort of a long story."

"I've got time." He said rolling into the living room.

I walked past him heading towards my room, deciding that I get clothes and talk at the same time. "Well I don't, I need to get back. To make a long story short, Bella knows about me being a wolf."

Billy rolled down the hall just outside of my room. "How?"

"I just needed her to remember what I had already told her." Billy let out a disgusted huff at the reminder, but I decided to ignore it. "She's okay with the whole wolf thing, and it turns out the leech that we have been tracking has been after Bella the whole time." I opened the drawer and got two shorts, I didn't bother actually putting anything on because I was just going to go back to the wolf once outside.

"Why?"

"Something about Edward killing the redhead's mate and she is taking her revenge out on Bella instead of Edward. Anyways, I knew I needed to share this new info with the pack, but Bella really, really freaked out when she knew that the leech was after her and I couldn't just leave her. So I brought her with me. Paul got upset and phased towards Bella and I phased to keep him from getting to her." I walked to the closet and grabbed myself a shirt.

"Oh, Paul." Billy nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, but I need to get back to Emily's. Sam wants me to explain what I have learned to the other guys. I'll bring Bella back here as soon as we are done and I'll fill you in on anything else." I rolled all the clothes together and attached them to my ankle with the cord that I kept there.

"Okay. Hey Jacob, be careful. With all these hunters out I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be wolfing it over to Emily's, but I'll do the best I can to stay human the rest of the time."

"I love you, Son. You take care."

"I always do, love ya, bye." I said as I stepped out the door and sprinted towards the trees.

Paul and I ran together to Emily's house not really saying anything in particular, once the house was in sight we both quickly phased and I got the clothes from my ankle and tossed a pair of shorts to Paul. I was ready to see Bella again, I didn't really like having to leave her when she was so scared, and becoming a huge wolf right in front of her probably didn't calm any of those fears down.

I took long strides towards the house, and Paul seemed to notice.

"Are we a little anxious, Jacob?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"You know you would be too, if you actually had someone in there worth seeing." I knew he was going to try and hit me so I quickly opened the door using it to block his punch. He hit it hard and we both laughed, then quickly with his other hand he punched me in the shoulder and I jabbed my finger in his kidney while we laughed some more.

My head turned without me even realizing what I was doing, but the moment my eyes found Bella I knew that my purpose had been fulfilled.

"Hey, Bells" I greeted her cheerfully it was just so glad to be able to see her. I grabbed two muffins and came and stood beside her. "Sorry about before," I muttered. "How are you holding up?" I needed to make sure that she was doing okay.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Good muffins," she said while she nibbled hers. I was so used to eating around a bunch of guys that it was so cute to see her taking such tiny little bites.

Jared noticed the cut on Paul's arm and was disappointed, while Embry looked like he had won the lottery so I assumed that they had bet. It was nice to know my friend had placed his money on me.

"Did you do that?" Bella whispered and I could feel her breath on my shoulder.

"I barely touched him. He'll be perfect by sundown."

"By sundown?" She questioned.

"Wolf thing," I whispered back. It was hard to remember what she did and didn't know about my new life.

She nodded her head, trying to disguise the creeped-out look on her face. "You okay?" She asked quietly.

"Not a scratch on me." I couldn't hide that I was really proud that Paul hadn't left a mark, I can't say that the tree that I was slammed into didn't, but now wasn't the time for full disclosure.

Sam got everyone's attention and I explained to the group what Bella told me and what I had already told Paul and Sam. I knew that it wasn't logical, but it seemed that every time I said it somehow it got even more and more bazaar. I did not like at all when Jared suggested that we use Bella as bait, to be honest I think Paul has been rubbing off on him more than any of us had realized. It wasn't any better knowing that Embry was probably right and that Quil was most likely going to join us soon.

Sam looked right at Bella as he said, "Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time as possible here in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily, just in case." I was glad that Sam explained it Bella, coming from me it would probably seem possessive and that I didn't want to let her out of my sight. Which of course I didn't want to, but Bella didn't need to know that.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked, filled with concern.

"March Madness is still going," I said. "I think Billy and Harry can manage to keep Charlie down here when he's not at work."

"Wait," Sam said, holding one hand up. He glanced at Emily and then back at Bella, I could see he still didn't feel that Bella was completely safe here.

"I won't hurt her," I mumbled, looking down. I remembered the last time I said that to Sam and I knew that he was just looking out for Bella's best interest, and looking at Emily's scarred face I understood where his concern came from.

Sam continued, "If there was somewhere else you felt safe . . ."

Bella bit her lip as she contemplated her options. "I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else," she whispered. That was so Bella to be more concerned about other people than herself. Never mind if she actually wanted to stay on the res, she would do it to keep others safe.

Sam nodded. "That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this."

I saw Bella flinch. She seemed to have such a strange reaction to this vampire. It is clear that Bella was scared of her and did not want anything to do with her, but Bella also looked equally scared of the prospect of us killing her. Bella turned her head and looked at my face, it made me wonder exactly what kind of message I was sending through my facial expressions. I wasn't at all scared about killing this leech, I knew that it would be easy.

"You'll be careful, right?" Bella asked.

All the guys around started laughing, it was sweet and also embarrassing that she worried about my safety.

Emily announced that the food was ready and that is all it took for us to start chowing down. Every one of us are such fast eaters that it is an intense race to who can eat the most. I'm not really sure it is possible for us to actually get full, but Emily does a fantastic job of trying to make enough food for us all.

I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to have Bella back in my life. Part of it feels like a dream that I can just look up and see her in the same room as me. The pack made plans to tighten in the patrols. Now that we know that she is trying to get to Bella, we knew how to patrol that would be most effective. Sam didn't think that she would be back today because we pushed her so far away last night, but I wasn't so sure.

After we finished eating I took Bella's hand, led her to the truck and drove her to my house. Bella and I immediately fell back into the usual comfort that we felt just being together. Once we got to the house we parked ourselves on the couch, Bella curled up with one knee brought up to her chest and the other foot rested in my lap, with her head on the arm rest. While I stretched my legs out straight and leaned my head against the wall and placed one hand at her ankle drawing lazy circles there. We stayed in the house trying to watch TV, but both of us kept dozing off randomly from being so tired. Between naps I would go out and check on the pack to give Bella and I some peace of mind.

Time went by quickly and soon Charlie arrived with two pizzas. I was starving as usual and tried to be discreet by I'm sure that everyone knew that I ate one of them pretty much by myself. I am certain Charlie didn't miss it especially since he didn't take his eyes off me the whole night. I'm sure it did not go unnoticed that while I was "sick" I got even bigger unlike most who would loose weight. I tried to just shrug it off as a teenage thing, but I don't think he really believed it. I can't really blame him for that, him and Bella have been on an emotional roller coaster the past few weeks and I knew I was the center of that.

I walked with Bella out to her truck, I planned to let Charlie leave and then let her know that the pack would be watching her house. I knew that night was the worse time for her, I wanted her to be able to relax and feel safe. It seemed that Charlie must have lost all faith in me because he was not leaving so I decided it didn't matter that he was here. "Don't be afraid tonight," I said. "We'll be out there, watching."

"I wont' worry about myself," she promised.

"You're silly. Hunting vampires is fun. It's the best part of this whole mess."

She shook her head. "If I'm silly, then you're dangerously unbalanced."

I chuckled. "Get some rest, Bella, honey. You look exhausted."

"I'll try," she said.

Then Charlie honked his horn impatiently. I knew I was going to have to do something to get back on his good side. "See you tomorrow. Come down first thing."

"I will," she said as she started her truck and I backed away from her window so that she could drive away.

It was hard to see her go, even knowing that I would see her again tomorrow.

**FACTS:**

– I do NOT know when or how Jacob found out he could be alpha, I just thought it would be fun for him to learn now. But that is 100% my imagination, and I needed something for Paul and Jacob to talk about while fighting and it seemed to fit.

– I have added a few touches between Jacob and Bella when they leave Emily's house and spend the day at Billy's. The reason is, I do not believe that Jacob would have been able to keep his hands to himself (nothing dirty, just being away from her I think he would want to touch her, constantly) and I think that Bella would have appreciated the physical contact as well. There is the one hug that they give each other right when they realize their miscommunication and that is it, and I do not think that is realistic to either character. And since SM doesn't really say what they did that afternoon I added a few details.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – PRESSURE part 1**

Billy's pov.

There were fewer things that were better than seeing Jacob and Bella together. They were so natural with one another, that with a simple look Jacob would know to rub her back or gently take her hand. Charlie had called, wanting more information on what happened and I didn't know what to tell him. I wasn't going to throw it on Bella again, that was a huge mistake the first time, so I just tried to chalk it up as a teenage boy and their terrible communication skills. However, seeing how connected Jacob and Bella are to one another it was hard to believe. For the first time, Charlie didn't completely trust me either.

All day Sunday Charlie and I spent the day together, watching one game after another. At first it was sort of tense, Jacob took Bella's hand saying that they would be spending the whole day together at the beach, but I knew that Bella was going to be alone most of the day while Jacob was really with the pack. Living almost a double life had been extremely difficult for all of us, but even more so for Jacob. At night he can't relax, and while he was a wolf they were constantly running to check and double check the boarder lines and so he was beyond exhausted.

One look at Jacob's face when he looks at Bella, and even a stranger would be able to see the love that he has for her. It doesn't feel like the term "girlfriend" really fits to describe Bella, but there really isn't another term that does justice for them. I haven't really asked, cause I don't really feel it was my place. She was back, and that was all that mattered.

I was looking out the window, Jacob had just stepped out to follow Bella to work when I heard the phone ring. I rolled over to the kitchen and picked up the phone from its cradle.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Billy, its Emily."  
"Hey Emily," this was quite unusual and I wasn't sure what to say. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
"Well, I know this isn't exactly my concern, but I don't like all the hunters out in the woods, especially with the guys out there every day."  
"I understand, but there isn't anything we can do."

"Have you heard anything new from Charlie?"  
"Nothing significant, things aren't exactly the same since the whole Jacob and Bella mess."  
"I was sort of afraid of that. Charlie has actually called the house a few times looking for Sam. Of course he is never home, but I'm not sure how long Charlie can be detained."  
"Uhmm . . ." I really didn't know what else to day.  
"Do you mind if I make a suggestion?"  
"Please do."  
"I wanted to maybe invite Charlie to spends some time with Sam and myself, but I think it would be terribly awkward here. So I wondered if we could gather at your house."  
"That is a great idea. How about I invite Charlie over for dinner tonight, and you can join us."  
"Ok, I'm not sure when I will see Sam, but I will run it by him and I'll bring desert."  
"Sounds great, see ya then."  
"Take care."

I called Charlie who seemed pleased to join me, I guess we were slowly patching things up. After I got off the phone, I got some enchiladas out of the freezer, I'm sure they are not as good as Bella's, but it was as good as it gets around here. Then I checked the pantry and found chips, salsa, rice and refried beans and figured that would work. If Sue were here she would probably get on to me for not having anything leafy or green, she was always trying to get us to eat healthier.

Jacob and Bella arrived first followed shortly by Charlie, dinner was great, Bella had added some seasoning to the rice and it was really good. As we were finishing Sam and Emily showed up with a cake that looked so wonderful it should be a crime to eat. I had over stuffed myself during the meal so skipping out on desert was no big deal.

Emily was such a sweetheart that I think she could charm anyone, Charlie didn't know what to think. She had a way of bringing out the best in Sam and tonight was no exception. Jacob and Sam acted like they were the best of friends with funny stories of Paul or Embry. They probably sounded like exercise buddies with all the running that they do together, Sam played the role of "coach" perfectly. By the end of the evening they would not be considered a gang any more than the Boy Scouts, and I think it could only be described as a great success.

**JACOB - pov**

I think the damage of my avoiding Bella has officially been resolved. Bella was spending all her free time here and while I hated to be away from her, it made me feel better knowing she was safe. I would come and check on her as often as I could, she was usually at the beach, I always took her hand as we would stroll across the sand. Her hand had become like my personal glove and I felt naked without it. We never talked about the changes in our relationship. The guys referred to her as my girlfriend, and I never knew if I should correct them and say we were "just friends", or just let me them think what they wanted. If I were to correct them, I'm not sure if it would be worse for them to not believe me, or for them to really know that I can't seem to actually get the girl.

What keeps me sane was knowing that I had time on my side. One of these days she would figure out that she loved me too, I just knew it. I wish that Bella could see her own face and the way it would light up when I walked in. I wish that she could see the way her eyes sparkled and lips turned up when I made her laugh. Even though it would be great to hear, I don't need Bella to tell me she loved me to know that it was true. Everything about her screamed it and everyone could see it. Everyone but Bella, so until she stopped lying to herself I'll be whatever she needed me to be.

Bella and I sat side by side as Emily, Sam, and I worked magic on Charlie. I had a lot of regrets over what I used to think of Sam and took this opportunity to sing Sam's praises, the fact that it would put Charlie at rest was simply an added bonus. The conversation turned to sports and I knew that Bella and I would not be missed so we ducked out the door.

We walked over to the garage, it had become our special place where we could go to be alone. The house was too small for any privacy outside of my bedroom, and I didn't think Charlie would appreciate that. We walked over to the Rabbit and I opened the door for her, and walked around to the drivers side and sat down.  
"You need some sleep, Jake."  
"I'll get around to it." I didn't want to waste the time I had with Bella sleeping. I reached over and took her hand, it was always so cold compared to mine, but it felt good.  
"Is that one of those wolf things? The heat, I mean." She asked.  
"Yeah. We run a little warmer than the normal people. About one-oh-eight, one-oh-nine. I never get cold anymore. I could stand like this –" gesturing towards my bare chest – "in a snowstorm and it wouldn't bother me. The flakes would turn to rain where I stood." I honestly didn't even think about being half naked all the time. I used to try and remember to grab a shirt around Bella, but I just didn't have the energy any longer. I couldn't tell if it bothered Bella, but she never said anything either direction, so I planned to be uncovered unless it made her uncomfortable.  
"And you all heal fast – that's a wolf thing, too?  
"Yeah, wanna see? It's pretty cool." I remember the first time that I had been scraped badly by a tree and I just watched as my skin as it brought itself back together. It was so cool. I reached across Bella to the glove box and moved the papers around until I found my pocket knife.  
"No, I don't want to see! Put that away!"  
It was the first "girly" thing that Bella had done and it was really cute. I laughed lightly and dropped the knife back. "Fine. It's a good thing we heal, though. You can't go see just any doctor when you're running a temperature that should mean you're dead."

"No, I guess not." She paused for a moment. ". . . And being so big – that's part of it? Is that why you're all worried about Quil?"  
I was always amazed at how perceptive Bella was, she really knew me so well. "That and the fact that Quil's grandfather says the kid could fry an egg on his forehead." It really bothered me that Quil was condemned to this life as well. "It won't be long now. There's no exact age . . . it just builds and builds and then suddenly –"  
I still did not like talking about my transformation. It was a time when I had just lost complete control of myself, quite literally, and that was just plain scary. "Sometimes, if you get really upset or something, that can trigger it early. But I wasn't upset about anything – I was happy."  
It just felt so cruel that the happiest time of my life was stolen from me. "Because of you, mostly. That's why it didn't happen to me sooner. Instead it just kept on building up inside of me – I was like a time bomb. You know what set me off? I got back from that movie and Billy said I looked weird. That was all, but I just snapped. And then I – I exploded. I almost ripped his face off – my own father!" The memory made me shudder to think of how easily I could have seriously hurt him.

"Is it really bad, Jake?" She asked with such concern. "Are you miserable?"  
"No, I'm not miserable. Not anymore. Not now that you know. That was hard, before." I leaned over placing my cheek on the top of her head. I loved the way she smelled and the feel of her soft hair on my skin. I wanted to never move again and just stay exactly here for the rest of our lives.  
"What's the hardest part?" She whispered.  
"The hardest part is feeling . . . out of control. Feeling like I can't be sure of myself – like maybe you shouldn't be around me, like maybe nobody should. Like I'm a monster who might hurt somebody. You've seen Emily. Sam lost control of his temper for just one second . . . and she was standing too close. And now there's nothing he can ever do to put it right again. I hear his thoughts – I know what that feels like . . . Who wants to be a nightmare, a monster?"

I continued to explain my fear of losing myself to the wolf. I remembered thinking during the time when I didn't have Bella in my life, that it would just be easier to live my life as a wolf. He felt things differently than I did and it made me at times resent my human life. The fact that I was able to transition easier made me feel like even more of a monster. However, now that Bella was back the thought of remaining a wolf scared me and I never wanted to let go.

With Bella I was able to talk so openly, we no longer had to keep secrets from each other, it had surprisingly strengthened the intimacy between us. "So, tell me something I don't know." I had been wanting to ask about her and the Cullens for so long. "Something about vampires. How did you stand it, being around them? Didn't it creep you out?" I had to try really hard to keep myself from shuttering at just the thought.  
"No," she said curtly.

Oops, I think I offended her. "Say, why'd your bloodsucker kill that James, anyway?" I asked, hoping that was a more neutral question.  
"James was trying to kill me – it was like a game for him. He lost. Do you remember last spring when I was in the hospital in Phoenix?"  
Oh, I remembered. Charlie just about jumped out of his skin he was so worried. He mentioned that she had lost a lot of blood, I remembered that my dad had been suspicious, and had the phone glued to his head until Bella had been home. I had thought that dad was overreacting at the time. "He got that close?"  
"He got very, very close." She said as she took our joined hands over to rub her right wrist.  
"What's that?" I let go of her hand to grab the other one, it was that same strange scar that I had noticed before. "That is your funny scar, the cold one." The moment 'the cold one' escaped my mouth I knew exactly what it was. I didn't know what to say, it didn't make any sense. How was that even possible?  
"Yes, it's what you think it is. James bit me."  
Oh my God, I think I am going to be sick. "But if he bit you . . .? Should you be . . .?" I couldn't go any further with the question my heart wouldn't allow my brain to go there.  
"Edward saved me twice," she whispered. "He sucked the venom out – you know, like with a rattlesnake."

A flood of emotions raked through my whole body. Relief that she had been saved. Hatred that it had been by Edward, I was supposed to hate him therefore I had no room for gratitude. Every part of my body started shaking and I could feel the car rocking back and forth.  
"Careful, Jake. Easy. Calm down."  
"Yeah," I panted. "Calm." I shook my head trying to think of anything other than Bella almost being killed. It wasn't easy, and soon only my hands were shaking.  
"You okay?"  
"Almost. Tell me something else. Give me something else to think about."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I don't know." I kept my eyes closed trying to concentrate, but all I could think about was vampires. So I just decided to go with that. "The extra stuff I guess. Did any of the other Cullens have . . . extra talents? Like the mind reading?"

Bella paused for only a moment and then started to tell me about their different abilities. The mood control seemed to be a little freaky. I didn't like the idea of something controlling the way I felt. I tried to imagine what Paul would be like if a vampire was manipulating his feelings, he would be royally pissed off, if the vampire allowed him to be. And there was some female that could see a potential future, I did not really see that being helpful especially if it would change.

About half way through her explanation I opened my eyes and I could see both her arms wrapped around herself. As she spoke she would pull tighter and tighter on herself. "Why do you do that?" I tugged lightly on her arm, surprised that she held it so tight to her chest. I gave up when she didn't loosen it easily. "You do that when you're upset. Why?"  
"It hurts to think about them," she whispered. "It's like I can't breathe . . . like I'm breaking into pieces . . ."  
I reached my hand out and smoothed a section of her hair out, it always felt so soft. "It's okay, Bella, it's okay. I won't bring it up again. I'm sorry."  
"I'm fine. Happens all the time. Not your fault."  
I didn't like that she was still hurting so much, and apparently on a consistent basis. "We're a pretty messed-up pair, aren't we?" I said. "Neither one of us can hold our shape together right."  
"Pathetic," she agreed, as her breathing slowly returned to normal.  
"At least we have each other." I said, saying a silent prayer of thanks. I don't know what I would do without her.  
"At least there's that." She agreed, and I was glad that she took comfort in my presence. That my being with her was helpful. I really did not know what I would do without her. I can't imagine having to go through another time where we were apart.

**FACTS**  
- _"One look at Jacob's face when he looks at Bella, and even a stranger would be able to see the love that he has for her"_ - This is based on Mike's comment to Bella that even he can tell that Jacob is crazy about her.  
- All the hand holding in this chapter is based on Bella saying that Jacob always takes her hand when at the beach, and I assume that the does it other times as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: All character's belong to Stephanie Meyers. **Please comment, it really makes me happy. :)**

In honor of Jacob's Birthday I wanted to make sure I got a new chapter out today. For those curious about how today became Jacob's Birthday here is the link - /newsblog/?p=2474

**Chapter 15 – PRESSURE part 2**

It has been a long day, with nothing to show for it. I knew that I was pushing myself harder than I really needed to be, but I felt that protecting Bella was a personal responsibility. However at the end of the day I was ready to spend some quality time with Bella. Sam had mentioned that Bella had spent the morning with Emily, but slipped out not long after he took some time off. After checking my house, I figured she had gone to the beach. As I approached I almost missed her completely she was so tiny curled up in a ball on the sand. It looks so sad to see her in such pain, I wished that there was more that I could do.

"Sorry," was the first thing out of my mouth. I didn't know what else to say. I pulled her up from the ground and wrapped both my arms around her shoulders pulling her tightly to me. She was so cold and I felt her shutter against me. "I'm ruining your spring break." She started to warm up so I took her hand and we walked up the beach.  
"No, you're not. I didn't have any plans. I don't think I like spring breaks, anyways."  
"I'll take tomorrow morning off. The others can run without me. We'll do something fun."  
"Fun?" Bella said with doubt.

"Fun is exactly what you need. Hmm . . .", this could be difficult there wasn't anything to do around here. As I scanned across the water I saw the cliffs in the distance. "Got it! Another promise to keep."  
"What are you talking about?"  
I let go of her hand and pointed out towards the cliffs. "Didn't I promise to take you cliff diving?"  
She shivered in response.  
"Yeah, it'll be pretty cold – not as cold as it is today. Can you feel the weather changing? The pressure? It will be warmer tomorrow. You up for it?" I wanted to suggest that she could hold on to me to keep warm, but I thought that would be pushing it.  
"Sure, I'm up for it. Fun."  
"It's a date," I said, and draped my arm around her shoulders.  
"Okay – now let's go get you some sleep." She looked at me with such compassion and I couldn't argue that I wasn't tired

I clasped her hand and we started walking back towards home, we were both quiet lost in our own thoughts. I walked Bella to her truck gave her a quick hug and opened the door for her to hop inside. We said our goodbyes and I got dad comfortable in bed and hit the sack.

As I laid down on my bed I thought about my day tomorrow, being able to spend it with Bella. She hadn't flinched away when I called it a date and I took that as a good sign, maybe she was going to be willing to give me a chance. Cliff diving was certainly a thrill, and I wondered if I would be able to hold her hand as we jumped together. Or maybe she would want me to go first and I could be there to bring her back up to the surface. I knew the water would be cold, but I had no doubt that I would be able to wrap my long arms around her to keep her warm. Those were the last of my thoughts as sleep overtook my brain, but that smile was on my face as I dreamed throughout the night.

**Billy pov**

I awoke to a dark sky from the sound a howl. I heard Jacob jump out of bed and start to dash for the door. Quickly he turned back around, "Dad do you want help up before I go, it is still pretty early?"  
I looked at the clock and it was almost 4 in the morning, "No, I'll be fine. Let me know when you can what's going on."  
"Ok, I know Sam was off tonight and that was his howl, so you might try Emily later to see what she knows."  
"Good plan, I'll do that."

As Jake quickly closed the door I laid my head back on the pillow. I knew I needed to go back to sleep, but it was hard knowing that my son was out there. I turned on the TV in my room and the sweet sound of sports lulled me back to sleep.

I awoke for the second time, however this time I could see light coming through the window, and I decided to give Emily a call. I lifted the phone by my bed and dialed her number, it rang twice and she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Emily, it's Billy. How are you?" With Emily I never knew if she was going to take that question as just a casual greeting or actually answer it for real.  
"A nervous wreck." I guess today, she was going for real.  
"I understand. Do you know what's going on?"  
"Jared, Paul, and Embry were on patrols last night and they caught a fresh scent. They alerted Sam and Sam got Jacob. Sam seemed pretty excited, that she was near the mountains and he thought they had a good chance of getting her."  
"Well its about time."  
"Yeah, I guess."

"You know they will be fine. Sam has trained them well, they know what they are doing."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I have to be. They need my faith, my belief that they can win. And Sam needs yours more than anyones."  
"You are right."  
"Do you need anything with Jacob gone?"  
"I don't think so. How about I just call ya if I fall down and can't get up." I think I would rather just sit for days on the floor rather than have to call Emily for a rescue.  
She chuckled lightly. "Okay. You take care of your self."  
"Will do. Bye."  
"Bye."

I successfully got myself out of bed and ready for the day. I had been sitting at the table enjoying my cold cereal when I heard Bella's truck pull up. She came up to the door and lightly knocked. "C'mon in, Bella," I said, as I continued to eat.  
"Jake sleeping?"  
"Er, no." I sat my spoon down and wasn't sure how much Jake would want her to know when it comes to this leech they are after.  
"What happened?"

I passed on the information that I had received from Emily.  
"Oh, no, Billy," she whispered. "Oh, no."  
That was certainly not the response that I expected. I can't imagine her enjoying have to spend her time with this old man. "Do you really like La Push so well that you want to extend your sentence here?"  
"Don't make jokes, Billy. This is too scary for that."  
"You're right." I thought back to how many times the guys have gotten so close, and she just kept evading them. It was becoming a little creepy. "This one's tricky."

I looked at her face and I could see her concern and fear. She bit down on her lip, probably without even realizing she did so. "It's not as dangerous for them as you think it is. Sam knows what he's doing. You're the one that you should worry about. The vampire doesn't want to fight them. She's just trying to find a way around them . . . to you." I'm not really sure if that was comforting or adding more fear to the inferno that was before me, but I was trying to make her feel better.  
"How does Sam know what he's doing?" She demanded, my concern seemed to not register. "They've only killed just the one vampire – that could have been luck."  
"We take what we do very seriously, Bella. Nothing's been forgotten. Everything they need to know has been pass down from father to son for generations."

She didn't look any more relieved, but I didn't have anything more to offer her. So I went back to my cereal and she sat herself on the couch flipping channels. The TV was never much of an interest for her so it didn't surprise me when she got bored with it rather quickly. "I'll be at the beach," she said abruptly, and hurried out the door.

Anytime Bella was here I always felt like I should be doing more to make her feel at peace. I hoped that she at least felt welcome in my home, but Bella was a very private person, very similar to her father, and I understood why she preferred to be alone.

As I was washing my breakfast bowl, the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Billy! You have got to help me!" I heard Leah's voice on the other side.  
"Leah, what is wrong?"  
"It's my dad, he is clutching his chest and is having a hard time breathing. I tried calling mom at work, but I couldn't get through."  
"I'm on my way. Is Seth with you to help get him in the truck?"  
"No, its just me."  
"Ok, I'm going to call Charlie to come help, it might take a bit to track him down, but I'll be there as soon as I can. If you have some aspirin in the house, try to see if your dad can take some. Once I hang up, keep trying to reach your mother, she would want to know."  
"Okay, please hurry."  
"Will do."

I immediately hung up and punched in the station number, being the Chief of Police you would think the man would carry a cell phone. He just uses the police radio instead, but they can usually get a hold of him rather quickly.

In less than five minutes Charlie had called me and I explained what was going on and told him to meet me at the Clearwater's. I made it out the door and over to their place in record time, my arms were sore I had pushed so hard, but I didn't care. The moment my wheels hit the gravel of their driveway I called out to Leah and she came racing out. "I got a hold of mom she is meeting us at the hospital."

She grabbed onto my chair and I flew into the house, my goodness that girl was strong. Harry was in the living room with his back and arms on the couch and his legs slumped over on the floor, like maybe he had been sitting before the pain seized his chest.  
I rolled over to him. "Hey buddy, is there anything I can do for ya."  
"No," he wheezed. He had his left hand clenched into a fist over his chest and his right arm rubbed up and down his other arm.  
Leah stood right behind me. "Come on dad, we need to take you to the hospital."

Then we heard tires crunching on the gravel, coming to a quick stop. Leah walked over to the window and told us it was Charlie. Then she walked over to the couch and lifted her dad up and draped his arm over her shoulder and took his weight by wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked out the door. I followed right behind, as Leah got her dad into the front passenger seat, Charlie got me in the back and loaded my chair in the trunk and Leah joined me in the back. I was never more thankful for Charlie's flashing lights as we went full speed ahead towards the hospital.

**Jacob POV**

Well so much for a day off. My only consolation prize was knowing that if we could just finish this then I would have lots of days off and we could take a collective sigh of relief. Without having to ask I knew the only reason Sam would get me out of bed this early would be because there was a fresh trail, so I quickly joined the others.

For the first couple hours we hunted the area, the bloodsucker had seemed to hit every tree in the area and we danced around like we were puppets and she held the strings. We could feel that we were being manipulated, but there wasn't anything that we could do, the moment she headed a direction we had no choice but to follow the scent around, and around, and around in circles that she purposefully orchestrated. Once we had her in sight we could stop the stupid doubling back and circling around, but she successfully remained out of sight.

_This is getting ridiculous._ Embry sighed.  
_Any other bright ideas._ Paul sneered. We were all getting frustrated and our thoughts were snappy and we mentally all bickered with one another, throwing out one possibility after another.  
_Okay, guys lets split up and cover more ground. First one to spot her, do not take your eyes off her, but do not attack until we are all together._ Sam ordered.

We took off in three separate directions, Sam towards the beach, Jared and Paul towards Forks, and Embry and I stayed in the mountains. Even though having something to chase is more exciting then just general patrols, it still gets boring really fast and there was a general sense of frustration that flowed through us all.

_So how do you do it?_ Embry asked.  
_What are you talking about?_ I responded, as we continued to follow our nose.  
_Keeping your thoughts to yourself. I haven't seen one kiss, one grope, nothing and I wondered how you were able to keep it from us._  
_Embry you know we can't keep our thoughts from each other._ Just a friendly reminder that everyone could hear our conversation. I could feel Sam and Jared's curiosity and Paul's indifference.  
_Are you saying that you haven't kissed her? Come on, that 'best friend card' has got to have worn out its usefulness by now._

I didn't know how to respond. It wasn't like I didn't want to kiss Bella, but I wanted it to be natural and not forced. I don't know Embry, it just hasn't come up.  
_My goodness Jake you have the patience of a saint._  
_I'm sorry, but the whole 'there-is-a-vampire-trying-to-kill-you' doesn't exactly scream romantic._  
_Is that what you're waiting for, to wine and dine the little lady?_ We continued to watch all around us, occasionally looking through the eyes of our brothers to see if anything changed in their area.  
_It doesn't have to be a big production, I just would prefer her life to not be on the line. I don't want her to think that she has to kiss me in order for us to keep protecting her._ The scent around us was getting stronger and I could feel that we were close, almost like a sixth sense directing me where to go.  
_You know she does, right. That we won't protect her unless she kisses you._  
_What?_  
_I'm just joking, buddy._ He rolled his big eyes. _In truth, I can see your point._

In that moment I saw a flash of red through the trees. _I see her!_ I yelled to the others.  
_Jake and Embry stay with her, we are on our way._ Sam informed.

My eyes were so wide open, I was scared to blink worried that in that split second she would dart in a different direction and we would lose her. Embry and I ran after her, I held back slightly after I realized that my strength made me faster than Embry. As long as she remained in our sight I didn't mind waiting for the others to join.

The wind had been blowing our scent away, but dramatically it changed directions blowing our scent directly into her and in that moment she knew that we were after her. Her legs lunged forward and mine followed at full speed leaving Embry behind.  
_Be careful man._ Embry called. _I'll be right on your tail._  
_Jacob._ Sam warned. He couldn't afford to tell me not to follow because we both knew that we would lose her if I didn't follow.

This was so personal for me, she was after my Bella and I relished the idea that I was pursuing her. I wasn't stupid enough to try and tackle her alone, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to. It was a full on pursuit with me on her heals, she never once left my line of sight as she flew across the ground. In an instant she grabbed onto a branch of a tree and flung herself like a trapeze artist with perfect precision. As she got higher and higher into the branches I had to slow my pace because she was harder to see and I didn't want to have to use smell, I wanted to keep her in my line of sight.

Of course she knew that and used that to her advantage. She looked back over her shoulder and for the first time it seemed that she realized that I was alone, her red eyes darken with rage. In the next instant she completely vanished, there was a thick branch that completely blocked my view. Instantly I felt something rock hard and ice cold land on my back, her brutal landing had dislocated my right shoulder and her nails plunged into my skin. I rolled to the ground, taking her with me. Words of warning, caution, and curses rang from my pack brothers.

Like an arrow Embry bolted from the trees knocking her 20 feet into the trunk of a thick tree. It was clear that he didn't like there being a leech on top of me any more than I did. Her back hit hard into the tree splintering the trunk in half and knocking the wind out of her. Despite the shattering impact she landed on the balls of her feet ready for action.

I rolled to my feet, standing on three legs, but not willing to let that stop me. Embry and I stood together in a slight v so that we can go in any direction at a moments notice. We could feel that our pack brothers were close and if we could delay her for just a moment we would be an almost unstoppable force. She seemed to sense the same thing and quickly leaped back into the tree and jumped from branch to branch towards the mountain crest. Embry and I chase after her, with each lunge forward pain soared from my shoulder down my front leg, and there was a collective grimace among us all, with each step I took.

Why we didn't think she would fling herself off the top of the mountain, I'm not really sure. Maybe because it would be complete suicide for any normal person, and our human brain forgot that she doesn't have to worry about that. Regardless, without a moment of hesitation she does that very thing and within seconds she crashes into the water below.

Out of both frustration and necessity I slammed my right shoulder into a tree after two solid hits my shoulder was back in place. It hurt like hell, but I knew in no time it would be fully healed. In the next breath Sam, Paul and Jared joined myself and Embry.  
_You okay, Jacob._ Sam asked.  
_Yeah I'll be fine._ I grumbled  
_When she jumped on your back I totally thought she was going to bite you._ Jared said with concern.

_I really don't think she wanted to bite me. If we smell as terrible to them as they do to us, then I can't imagine her wanting to sink her teeth into me._ I asserted.  
_It's not like we enjoy their taste when we tear them apart, but it is just part of the job._ Paul added.  
_Yes, but there is a purpose behind that. I doubt she knows that venom is lethal, and there is no reason to bite unless they are changing someone or drinking._ Sam informed.  
_They would have to be desperate to drink our blood._ Embry affirmed.  
_Jared, Embry, and Jacob, I want you to patrol the waterfront make sure she doesn't double back. Paul and I are going to check in with Billy and Emily and then join you back at the beach._ Sam ordered.

We all branched out in our new assignments. The rest of the patrols are pretty routine, and there was no sign that she ever made it back out of the water. The rest of the pack was put at ease by this and started to relax, but I just can't get it out my head that something was just not right.

As my mind raced, as always it started centering around Bella, and I got to thinking about how much time she spent on the beach. What if that was the leeches plan all along, get us as far away from La Push as possible and then swim back? Oh crap!

With renewed strength I decided that I needed to check on Bella, NOW. I raced to our beach, combing the shoreline for her, darting between the trees. I could smell her scent here, but it was faint. The wind kicked up and the rain started as the storm made her grand entrance. I ran by my house and Bella's truck wasn't there either, at first I thought she just went back to her own house, but then I noticed her tire prints heading the other direction. In that instant I remembered our plans to go to the cliffs, surely she wouldn't be that crazy to go without me.

As if for confirmation I could hear Bella's scream in the distance as it seemed to be dropping further away. It turns out that she WAS that crazy! Of course she was. Thankful for the trees that surrounded my house, I run full speed towards the cliffs. Embry and Jared were able to hear Bella's screams as well and started to head towards the beach. In seconds I was at the edge of the cliff and took a moment to scan the area praying to see Bella's head break through the surface, or even the ripples of where her body entered. The storm has caused the waves to eliminate that possibility.

Taking a deep breath, I fling myself off the edge diving nose first into the water. The waves were rough and I couldn't believe how much strength it took to be able propel myself through the water, I knew that Bella didn't even have close to that kind of strength. I started to scan through the water, my wolf eyes could see easily, but the rough water made it more difficult.

Then a flash of white caught my attention and I could see Bella's arms fighting against a wave. She was so disoriented that she was actually swimming further down instead of towards the surface. For the first time I was grateful for my super phasing abilities, there was no way anyone could do it but me. Completely freaked out, I released the heat that soared through my wolf body and returned to my human form, exhaling as my smaller lungs couldn't handle the same amount of oxygen that my wolf could.

Right as Bella's body went completely limp, her chest crashed into my shoulder, I felt what oxygen she had left leave and her suck in water. That couldn't be good. I reached out and grabbed Bella by the shoulders, tucked her to the right side of my body, holding tightly around her waist. I used every part of my strength carrying us both towards the surface. I emerge gasping for air and threw Bella over my shoulder, between strokes I took my flat palm and beat between her shoulder blades to try and get the water from her lungs.

With each hit I felt water flow down my back and I was shocked by how much water came out. I had never taken any type of first aid so I really didn't know what would be considered normal.  
"Breathe," I commanded.  
I continued until after the third straight hit with no more water coming out, I figure that was all I could do. Bella seemed to come in and out of consciousness  
"Breathe, Bella! C'mon!" I begged. Once I swam us close enough to the beach where my feet could touch, I brought Bella around carrying her bridal style until we were completely out of the water and laid her down in the rocky beach. I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was dead.

**FACTS**  
- Just a safety fact: If ever having a heart attack, take some Aspirin it has been proven to help. It is always better to use an ambulance than to have someone drive their own car, they have medical treatment available and ambulances automatically get priority in the ER.  
- I know that it is a common theory that Leah and Seth's phasing caused Harry's heart attack, I do not believe that. If someone can prove it to me (from SM) then I will accept it (but then I just won't like it). I believe that Harry's heart attack caused them to phase and that will be the direction I take this story  
_(EDIT: I wrote this before the guide was released and there is a lot more details on Leah and Seth's transformation, but I still really like how I wrote it so I don't want to change it. So technically it is wrong.)_  
- Victoria NOT biting Jacob is based on a few things:  
1) I doubt that vampires know that venom is lethal to the werewolves, so I do not see any reason for her to bite him  
2) In Eclipse when Bella mentioned drinking Jacob's blood (as a newborn) the idea seemed repulsive to Edward, that even as a newborn she wouldn't want Jacob's blood. So I assume that Victoria wouldn't really want to bite the wolves.  
3) Last example is the newborn that does attack Jacob, he doesn't bite Jacob either, I think this is because of the werewolf smell being so repulsive.  
- It is Jared, Embry and Jacob who patrol the waterfront after Victoria jumps. SM never says what Paul and Sam are doing.  
- Jacob starts to worry about Bella spending time at the beach and comes to check on her, starting with the beach, then his house, when he sees her tire marks, he then hears her scream.  
- Jacob enters the water as wolf, and has to phase to human while in the water. SM says that no other wolf could do this, not even Sam.  
- I know that Bella is not really dead, and I know that you know that too. But if this were really my story and you didn't already know the plot, that is where I would leave it.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I wrote this before the guide was released and there is a lot more details on Leah and Seth's transformation, but I still really like how I wrote it so I don't want to change it. So because accuracy is extremely important me I wanted to mention that it is technically wrong.

**Chapter 16 - PARIS**

I was at the beach, naked, leaning over Bella with my mouth pressed to hers. Believe me of all the times I imagined this moment, her being unconscious didn't quite factor in. Quickly I took another breath and filled her lungs with air and then went back to her chest using my arms to pump the oxygen through her body.  
_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, - Bella's dead, Bella's dead, Bella's dead;_ were the two mantras that kept repeating themselves over and over inside my head.

I couldn't allow myself to actually believe that she was dead, instead just hoped that intense will-power would be enough to bring her back. I wasn't really sure exactly what I was doing, but she wasn't breathing on her own so I was determined to do it for her. No one knew the rhythm of Bella's heart better than I did, and I mimicked that pace only stopping to put more oxygen into her lungs.

Bella was extremely pale and her lips were blue. Suddenly Bella's eyes flashed open, she took a huge breath and in the same moment vomited the remaining water from her lungs, and passed back out. Quickly I rolled her to the her side and swiped my finger in her mouth to make sure it was clear before rolling her back into the ground. In complete amazement I watched her chest rise and fall.

Her breaths were weak and her body shook violently. I gently placed my hands at her shoulders and she was freezing cold, even without jumping into the cold ocean water, with the wind and rain that were falling on us, we would have been completely soaked. I laid next to her trying to transfer as much heat as possible without actually laying on top of her and rubbed my hands down her arms and legs.

I have never felt more alone and scared in my whole life. I felt that there should be more to do, but I was at a complete loss. I had faith that Jared or Embry would be sending me help. The moment I saw Sam and Jared coming from the trees I felt like there was a chance that she might make it.  
"What took you so long?" I directed my question at Jared.  
"I ran to Sue's hoping that she would be home to help, but Harry had a heart attack and the whole family is at the hospital." Jared explained  
"Geez, can this day get any worse?" I said in disbelief. "Does my dad know?"  
"Yes he is at the hospital with Charlie. It doesn't look very good." Sam shook his head in a helpless gesture.

"How is she doing?" Sam asked.  
"Bella?" I asked. "Bells, honey, can you hear me?"  
"How long has she been unconscious?" Jared asked  
"I don't know," I said sitting up next to her. I brushed a piece of her wet hair away from her face. "A few minutes? It didn't take long to tow her to the beach."  
"She's breathing. She'll come around. We should get her out of the cold, though. I don't like the color she's turning . . ." Sam indicated towards her lips that had gotten even bluer  
"You think it's okay to move her?"  
"She didn't hurt her back or anything when she fell?"  
"I don't know." I could remember seeing her flailing her arms and kicking her legs, so I doubted that her back was hurt. We all looked at each other for a moment. I was reminded of my nakedness as Jared tossed a pair of shorts at me, then he ran his naked self into the woods to phase.

I stood and quickly put the shorts on. "Jake?" I heard.  
I fell back down beside her leaning over her face. "Oh!" I gasped, realizing that I had been taking the same shallow breaths that Bella had been taking. "Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Do you hurt anywhere?" I knew I was rambling, but just didn't care.  
"J-Just m-my throat," she stuttered from the cold.  
That was all the confirmation I needed. "Let's get you out of here, then," I said. I reached under her legs and shoulders lifting her with ease, bringing her up into my chest to be surrounded in as much of my warmth as I could while leaning over trying to block the rain from hitting her. She was so weak, her head rolled limply over my arm.  
"You got her?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, I'll take it from here. Get back to the hospital. I'll join you later." We walked quickly away from the beach, when we got to the point where Sam would leave towards the hospital, I stopped for a second. "Thanks, Sam."  
I saw the understanding in his eyes, and he simply nodded his head in affirmation.

I clutched Bella a little tighter to my chest as I picked up the pace trying to get her warm and dry as quickly as possible. On the way I talked with Bella explaining how I found her and making her promise never to do anything so stupid again. I didn't say it, but I knew my heart couldn't handle this kind of stress again. Harry wasn't the only person who just almost had a heart attack today.

It didn't take Bella long to remember our comment about the hospital and I explained about Harry to her. In typical Bella fashion she was more worried about everyone, but herself. I could see the guilt she felt at putting herself in such danger, granted Charlie losing his best friend and daughter on the same day would suck, but losing Bella any given day would tear Charlie apart.

Finally I stepped under the shelter of our front porch and walked through the door into our house. I'm sure that my feet were nasty, but I could clean up later.  
"What can I do?" she asked.  
"You can stay here," I said as I dumped her on our couch. "I mean it – right here. I'll get you some dry clothes."  
I went to my room and started emptying all the contents out and onto the floor looking for anything that I had not worn in a really long time. I found a pair of sweats that came to about my calf, hoped the elastic would be enough to actually hold them to her body, and just grabbed a t-shirt from the closet. Quickly I walked back into the living room and tossed the clothes at her.

"These will be huge on you, but it's the best I've got." Oh, if she needed help taking her clothes off, I think I might just lose it. "I'll, er, step outside so you can change."  
"Don't go anywhere. I'm too tired to move yet. Just stay with me."  
She just doesn't make anything easy, does she. The clothes were huge, laying in her lap, covering her almost like a blanket.  
I walked in front of the couch and sat in front of it, leaning my back against the couch. The moment my muscles relaxed I realized how tense I had been and exhaustion hit quickly. When I leaned my head back I noticed that it rested on the same cushion as Bella's head. "Guess I could rest for a minute . . ." I said through a yawn.

I closed my eyes for a minute, so content. I peaked them open again and saw that Bella had her eyes closed as well. I lifted my arm onto the couch and pressed it into her back trying to get her as warm as she would let me. It didn't take long after that to lose consciousness and sleep. At some point I felt myself slump over onto the floor and tucked my arm under my head as a pillow.

**BILLY pov**

Everything swam around me in a blur. I had never really liked hospitals or doctors much, it seemed that they were only needed in dire situations. The last time I was in the ICU unit was after Sarah's car accident, and that did not end well. I felt like I was looking at a disastrous repeat. When we pulled up to the hospital the staff kept asking questions to myself and Leah that neither of us had the answers too, it made me feel so worthless. Medical lingo never made much sense, throwing around words like angiograms, ultrasounds, and cardiologist, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry had a heart attack.

Luckily Sue was at the hospital when we got there and Charlie knew all the medical staff by name due to Bella's repeat trips to the ER, so I let them handle all the personnel. They took Harry away for testing that seemed to take a century. The results were not good and surgery was recommended. The walls in the waiting room had beautiful pictures of wide open beach front and wooded areas with the rays of the sun filtering through the trees, it was probably suppose to be relaxing and comforting, but it was just another reminder that the pack was out there risking themselves for our protection.

Sue was amazing how she processed the information, I think she might have gone into 'nurse mode' where it was just a patient and not her husband they were talking about. Charlie paced walking the full length of the room before turning around and walked the other direction, drinking more coffee than I thought humanly possible. Leah flipped through every magazine in the place clearly not reading, but seemed to need something for her hands to do. Seth was worried, but seemed to have an overwhelming faith that all would be okay.

One hour drifted into another until I had no idea how long we had been there. When the doctor walked out from the wide double doors, no words were needed for his face said it all. Charlie and Sue walked over to him and I rolled over, as the words left his mouth it was like the room started spinning. Sue's legs buckled out from under her, she placed her hand on my knee to steady herself, Charlie rested his hands on her shoulders and I covered her hand with my own. In the same moment Leah collapsed into the arms of her brother, as she sobbed into his shirt while his face was of an angle that lost his faith.

Sam came by the hospital and the room bristled with his arrival. Charlie helped Sue to stand and she walked protectively over to Leah who scowled at Sam. Sue put her arm around her shoulder, which Leah shrugged off, but didn't leave Seth's embrace. Aware of the awkwardness of the situation, Sam whispered. "I need to talk with you."

I rolled myself down the hall and Sam told me about the chase with the redhead. It took some reassurance that Jacob was fine and not seriously hurt from that tick landing on his back. I was relieved until he explained about Bella nearly drowning and that Jacob was with her. I was thankful that it seemed that Bella was going to be okay, I don't know what I would have done with Charlie if he had lost her. He probably would have blamed Jacob because he was suppose to be with her. Without a doubt my friendship with Charlie would have been in jeopardy, and he would have lost everyone that he was close to in the same day.

**JACOB pov**

I woke up suddenly surrounded by bright lights, jumping to my feet. Why was I on the floor? Why was I in the living room? Where's Bella? All crossed through my head in a jumbled mess.  
"Sorry," Billy grunted. "Did we wake you?" Dad's eyes were filled with tears and seemed swollen from  
trying to hold them in.  
"Oh, no Billy!" Bella moaned, stealing the words that I wanted to say.  
Dad gave a small nod of his head, and I hurried to his side. I knelt down next to him and took his hand in mine. My dad's face was heartbreaking, him and Harry had known each other since they were young children, never really spending much time apart. I've never really thought of one being without the other. I looked up into Sam's face and saw the same shock, respect, and sadness for the loss of a man that Sam had known well. Grief swelled up in my own throat and I was not able to speak.  
"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered.  
Billy nodded. "It's gonna be hard all around."  
"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked.  
"Your dad is still at the hospital with Sue. There are a lot of . . . arrangements to be made."  
"I'd better get back there," Sam mumbled and quickly, walking out the door.

Bereavement hung in the air like a thick blanket making it hard to breathe. My dad pulled his hand from mine and rolled himself to his room. I debated about following him to see if he needed me for anything, but quickly decided he would rather be alone. I on the other hand did not, so I plopped myself on the floor next to Bella. My heart and head felt heavy from tears and covered my face with my hands. I didn't really care if Bella saw me cry, death was a good reason to cry. I felt her hand drape across my shoulders where she rubbed small circles.

I let Bella's small movements linger for a while before I reached out and brought her hand to my face. I almost kissed it, but didn't. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? I probably should have taken you to a doctor or something." I sighed.  
"Don't worry about me," her voice was so raspy and dry.

I turned my head to look at her. Her hair was messy and wild, and her clothes were wrinkled and stiff from the salt water that had dried. "You don't look so good."  
"I don't feel so good, either, I guess." Bella replied.  
"I'll go get your truck and then take you home – you probably ought to be there when Charlie gets back."  
"Right."

I got up off the floor and walked outside, phasing as I hit the trees and ran to the beach, and phased back to drive her truck. It didn't take long and my mind was so full of clutter that I couldn't really settle on anything in particular to think about. When I got back to the house Bella was still laying on the couch and she looked so weak and fragile. I helped her up, taking most of her weight for her.

When we walked outside she shivered from the cold and I wrapped my arm across her shoulders, I placed her in the passenger side and then got in on the driver side. Once settled into the seat, I pulled her over to my side and wrapped my arm tightly around her, and she rested her head on my bare chest. Her cheek was cold and her hair tickled, but I wouldn't want it any other way than to hold her close to my side.

"How will you get home?" She asked.  
"I'm not going home. We still haven't caught the bloodsucker, remember?" I felt her shudder again. It seemed like a proper response in association with a vampire. As I drove I wondered if Victoria was a greater danger to Bella, or if Bella was a great danger to herself. I didn't want to think that Bella was trying to kill herself today, but the evidence was pretty alarming. And then to add Harry's death, it just became a real reminder that life was short.

I have never been more thankful to be able to wrap my arm around Bella and to be able to feel that she was alive and safe. She had become my world and I could not imagine her not being a part of it. This was the longest that Bella and I had gone without speaking to each other and it made me wonder what she was thinking. Was I holding her too tightly? I knew the lines of friendship between us were in a constant state of blurriness, was she okay with that? Did that make her uncomfortable? Or was she ready to move forward?

I pulled her truck up in front of her house and killed the engine, instantly it was completely silent. I quickly wrapped my other arm around her and almost pulled her into my lap, but instead brought her to my chest. She was relaxed and not resistant, it felt so good to hold her tightly and to feel her body pressed into mine. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing – and that's something no one wants to hear." I laughed at my own pitiful joke, not knowing what else to do.

I heard her heart beat faster, and I was worried that I had made her nervous. I pressed my cheek to the top of her head, hoping it was a comforting gesture and could feel her head pressed into my chest. Then Bella stiffens, and I feel that I have crossed a line that I didn't mean to. Frustrated, but not really sure if it is with myself for pushing or with Bella for not letting me, I reach for the door to let us out.

The moment the cold air rushes through the cab of the truck I can smell the sweet decay of vampire, it was so unexpected and shocking that for a moment it took my breath away. "OH! Holy crap!"

I slam the door back shut and started to twist the keys to start the engine, but my arms were shaking so badly I could barely control them. Every fiber of my body wanted to transform into the wolf.  
"What's wrong?" Bella asked.  
I revved the engine, too hard and fast causing it to sputter and falter. "Vampire." I spit out.  
"How do you know?" She asks pale and scared.  
"Because I can smell it! Dammit!" The human me that wanted to get Bella out raged a war with the wolf me that wanted to kill. "Phase or get her out of here?" I let my eyes look into Bella's and knew my answer immediately. "Right. Get you out."

The engine roared to life and the wheels spun as I directed it towards safety. "Stop!" Bella yelled suddenly. "Stop!" She cried again louder.  
"What?" It did not make any sense to me, why she wouldn't want to leave.  
"It's not Victoria. Stop, stop! I want to go back."  
My foot slammed on the break hard. "What?" I looked at her for the first time starting to put two and two together. I smelled a vampire, and she WANTS to go back.  
"It's Carlisle's car! It's the Cullens. I know it."

Since when did Bella know anything about cars? It was dark out, with only a street light on the car and she felt that she knew who it belonged to? Oh, this kept getting worse and worse. I didn't know whether I hated Victoria more for trying to kill Bella, or the Cullens for putting her in the worse depression humanly possible and then not taking care of the vampire that they pissed off.  
"Hey, calm down, Jake. It's okay. No danger, see. Relax."  
"Yeah, calm." I knew that was good advice, but much harder to say than do. I put my head down resting it on the steering wheel and closed my eyes not wanting to think about the hope I saw in Bella's eyes. "There's a vampire in your house," I hissed. "And you want to go back?"  
"Of course," she answered and I could hear the surprise in her voice at my question. Had hanging around vampires not taught her anything? Did she not see the danger that being with them presented? Where was the shuttering that she just did a moment ago in regards to a vampire?

Here I was on a daily basis trying to keep her safe from a crazy vampire that wouldn't even be in her life if it weren't for the Cullens. Why didn't that make her angry at them? I was so angry and betrayed by her acceptance of them. I could feel my arms shaking worse than before and every fiber of my concentration remained on not losing it here in Bella's truck. "You're sure it's not a trick?" I didn't know the Cullens, but I could not think of any reason for the doctor to be in her house.  
"It's not a trick. It's Carlisle. Take me back!"  
Her desire to be with the doctor didn't make sense, but I didn't care. I couldn't take her back. "No."  
"Jake, it's okay –"  
"No. Take yourself back, Bella." I knew my words were harsh, but I did not expect her body to flinch like I had hit her. "Look, Bella." I took another deep breath to control my emotions, "I can't go back. Treaty or no treaty, that's my enemy in there –"  
"It's not like that –"

How she didn't know it would be exactly like that, was beyond me. "I have to tell Sam right away. This changes things. We can't be caught on their territory." Thinking of Sam gave me a new responsibility.  
"Jake, it's not a war!"  
I threw the truck in neutral and jumped out with it still running. Whatever Bella decided to do was on her. "Bye, Bella," I called over my shoulder. "I really hope you don't die." I really wanted her to call me back and say that she had changed her mind, but that never came.

**FACTS:**  
- I tried to do a little research to see if CPR should be performed if they might have water in their lungs and apparently breathing is more important, so it should be done. www dot wikihow dot com/Treat-a-Person-Who-Has-Nearly-Drowned  
- I do not know when Jacob got clothes or by whom, but I'm sure Bella wasn't so out of it that she would not noticed a naked Jacob, so he got dressed at some point. I could not decide if the pants around his ankle would have stayed on when phasing in water, so I just ignored that detail because I could not decide what to do with it.  
- I can't remember if I have stated before that Jacob's mother died in a car accident.  
- I do not believe that Leah and Seth's transformation caused Harry's death, but rather Harry's death caused their transformation. This is the very first female shifter and the youngest shifter EVER. For me it does not make sense for them to just phase for no reason, but Harry's death is a perfect catalysis to causing their phasing. _ (Again, just saying I'm wrong on this... oh well) _  
- I just assume that Harry being on the council and having two children that phase means that he grew up in La Push and therefore him and Billy would have grown up together. That is all just assumption nothing proven.  
- Jacob did want Bella to call after him when he left, hoping she would call him back. Poor Jacob. :(


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – VISTOR / FUNERAL** (chapters combined)

I left Bella inside her truck and darted into the woods, took my clothes off and phased racing towards La Push. My mind was such a mess that neither Jared nor Embry had any idea what I was trying to tell them.  
_THE CULLENS ARE BACK! There is that clear enough for you idiots._  
_How do you know Jake?_ Embry asked.  
I showed them Bella and I inside her truck and how she wanted to go back. _Jacob, do you really think that you should have just left her there?_ Jared asked.  
I felt myself growl. _Look I didn't mean it like that._ Jared clarified _But we need more than just Bella's assumption that it is a Cullen inside her house._  
_I get that, but I couldn't stay there any longer. I was so frustrated that it wasn't safe for Bella, but also because I thought I couldn't be there. What was I suppose to do, walk her inside and hope I don't turn wolf in her living room and attack her 'friend'?_ Both of them cringed at the word. _Not to mention break the treaty by attacking a Cullen._  
_I think you did the right thing Jake, lets meet up with Sam and figure out where we go from here._ Embry encouraged.  
_He is still at the hospital and then we can go from there._ Jared suggested.

Since I was already in Forks, I was the closest to the hospital, so I turned around and started that direction. I had been driving, so I was the only one who had shoes with them, therefore I was nominated to go and find Sam. I was also the most logical choice because it was me who left Bella without actually having all the details. In hindsight that was pretty stupid, but I was way too upset to even think about being around a vampire and Bella at the same time. So while I acknowledge it was stupid, I knew I would do the same thing again if I had the opportunity to do it over.

Sam was easy to find, my dad was still at our house, Charlie and Sue were working out the details, Seth and Leah had each other, and Sam was just trying to help while avoiding the arrows that Leah threw at him. Everyone knew that if looks could kill, Sam would have died long ago. He seemed almost grateful for a good excuse to leave.

That was until he knew why I was there. I knew that trying to explain with words was going to be long, complicated, and ineffective so we quickly phased and I explained what happened while we headed to Sam's house. We really needed more information and I was really worried about Bella, even if it were a Cullen, just because I knew they were not suppose to be a danger to people doesn't mean that I was comfortable with Bella testing that theory. Sam was frustrated that we didn't really know for sure what was going on, so I suggested that I give Bella a call. If she answered then we knew she was safe and we can assume that it was a Cullen with her, I wouldn't allow myself to think about what it would mean if she didn't answer the phone.

Once we got to Sam's I went straight to the phone, while Sam spoke with Embry and Jared who were there waiting for us. I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number, two long rings later I heard her voice.  
"Charlie?"  
"No, it's me," I answered, Sam walked over, clearly listening through the phone.  
"Jake!" I could hear the excitement in her voice and it hurt. How could she keep picking them over me and yet still be excited knowing that I was pathetically hanging on to her as much as I could.  
"Just making sure you were still alive," I said sourly, it was annoying that I even had to check in the first place.  
"I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't –"  
I cut her off, I couldn't stand to listen to her defend them again. "Yeah. I got it. 'Bye." I hung up without waiting to hear her response. The goal had been accomplished, she was alive, meaning it was a Cullen there with her, that was all that mattered for now.

After the confirmation that Bella was alive, we changed our patrol routes to only include our land. Sam reminded each of us the rules of the treaty. We are not to attack a Cullen unless they have crossed our land, or have bitten or drank from a human. All patrols around Bella's house have stopped. According to Sam, she was now their responsibility to protect.

Sam was fully aware that I used to go outside of Bella's house and he forbid me to do that now. He didn't have to order me away, I agreed to follow his command. I didn't like trusting whatever Cullen was with Bella to keep her safe, but truth be told I knew they would keep her safe. They had protected her before, which was why we were in the situation with the red head to begin with, and there was no reason to believe that they wouldn't now.

I went home and got dad ready for bed, I was too restless to stay in the house so despite my exhaustion I went outside. At least as a wolf I could be semi-productive, so I phased and wandered around with Paul and Sam. It felt constricting to only be able to patrol our land, and to have to be aware of the treaty line, I had not really thought about the freedom that the Cullens being gone provided.

A few hours before sun rise I knew I was spent and started to head back towards home.  
_Hey, Jacob._ Sam called.  
_Yes?_ I responded  
_There is a Council meeting at your house later this morning that I would like you awake for._ Sam stated.  
_What for?_  
_Old Quil is not taking this Cullen being back very well and has called the meeting. I think he will have questions that only you have the answers to._  
_Well I doubt I know more than you. Just wake me up when you want me._  
_Okay, will do._

I went home and fell asleep immediately. Unfortunately all too soon I awoke to shouting and a loud bang from the other room.  
"THE TREATY IS DEAD!"  
My muddled mind couldn't understand, however I quickly got up and went into the living room. Dad was in his chair at the kitchen table eating cereal. Old Quil was in the other chair with both hands clutched into fists, there was a large spot of juice where it must have spilt when Old Quil banged on the table. Sam wasn't here, I didn't know if he was late or if the meeting was starting early.  
"Quil calm down." Billy said, and grabbed a napkin to clean up the spill. He looked up and saw me standing there probably with the confusion clearly written on my face. "Sorry, we woke ya Jake."  
Quil had the graciousness to look a little guilty and mumbled an apology.

I got myself some breakfast of cold cereal and milk, and sat down at the table.  
"Lets continue this later." Billy stated.  
"You don't have to stop because of me, Sam wanted me here anyways." I got up and poured myself a glass of juice. "Where is he by the way?" I didn't plan to say anything unless specifically spoken to, I really didn't think that I would have new information to give.  
"It's still early, I came over to help your dad get ready and just got ahead of myself." Old Quil replied.

As if on cue Sam walked in and smirked. "I had a feeling that this one would be starting early." Sam grabbed a folding chair from the closet and sat it in front of the table.  
"Sam if you are hungry, please help yourself." Billy pointed to the box of cereal I left on the counter.  
"Thanks, I just got off patrol and came here. That would be great." Sam got up and got himself some breakfast as well. "Here is what we know. There is a Cullen that went to Bella's house. Jacob has called and Bella was alive and well, so there is no reason to think she is in immediate danger. We are staying on our side, any leech activity outside our boarders is the Cullen's problem to handle. There has not been any other leech activity in the area."  
"Why are we still honoring that stupid treaty? It clearly has been broken by the bloodsucking pair." Old Quil countered.  
"We don't know that they have anything to do with the Cullens." Billy said.  
"Yes we do. She is after Bella because of the Cullens, that means they are connected." Old Quil was fuming and his face turned a little red from anger.  
"Quil, we don't want to start a war over something we aren't sure of." Billy reciprocated.  
"There is no war, just one lonely Cullen." Old Quil justified.  
"Right now, yes, but if we killed one of them you know the rest would seek vengeance."  
"I don't want to put the pack in danger without more information." Sam added.

I got up from the table and refilled my bowl and poured some more into Sam's as well and added milk to both and sat back down.  
"Thanks" Sam smiled. "Also lets remember that Bella was scared of this one, she isn't scared of the Cullens." Sam rationalized "Is she Jacob?" He said, turning the conversation to me.  
"No, Bella's reaction to the Cullens is extremely different to how she reacts to the red headed one."  
"Jake, do you think she is with the Cullens?" Billy asked.  
"I don't think so. Bella would have said something." I answered.

"Really? And where is Bella now." Old Quil sneered.  
I could feel myself start to growl, as Sam placed his hand on my shoulder. I had always respected Old Quil, and I was afraid I would say something I would regret later. Hurt and angry, I just got up from the table and walked out the front door. They didn't need me.  
As the door slammed behind me I could hear dad say "Hey, that was uncalled for." Followed by another mumbled apology.

By the second day we were all tired of the same patrol route and started getting bored and grumpy. We were able to cut back to only two wolves patrolling at a time, which helped everyone except me. Having more "free time" just really isn't what I needed right now.

Charlie told my dad that it was Alice who was with Bella and I remembered that she was the future chick. Not really sure what good that information gave us, but at least we knew. My main concern was Alice bringing the rest of her family back with her, or more specifically Edward. I do not know what I would do if Edward ever came back.

I felt haunted by how excited Bella was just when she thought Carlisle was in her house, I assumed that she would be even more excited about Edward. Unless I got lucky and she was actually mad at him for leaving her, but I knew Bella better than that. She would forgive him just like she forgave anyone else. Just like she forgave me, when she felt abandoned and alone.

The day of Harry's funeral finally arrived, I woke up and got dad ready. He wore dark pants and a cream shirt with a vest with intricate tribal lettering, two large wolves covered each breast and eagle feathers lined his shoulders and waist. I braided his hair and laid out the head dress that would crown his head, from his chair it was long and dragged on the ground so I would wait to attach it until he was ready to leave. As a council member dad had many additional responsibilities and rituals that he would be leading. He did this for anyone in the tribe who passed away, we were proud of our heritage and felt that all Quileute members should be respected when they crossed over.

However, this was the first council member to pass away in over 25 years so the whole tribe was saddened, but also filled with curiosity and wonder at what the ceremony would be like. There would be drums, singing, and dances. Dad would tell different legends of our tribe, including those of our spirit's life after it leaves this body.

No one likes funerals, but for me they always reminded me of my mom's. She was also given a lot of special treatment for being the wife of the "acting chief" of our tribe. I would much rather not go if I could avoid it. So when Sam needed a volunteer to talk to Bella about her house guest, I jumped at the opportunity. Initially he just wanted me to call her again, but I insisted that I would get better information if I spoke to her in person. He saw through my crap, and knew I just wanted to see her, fortunately my logic was sound. He insisted that I bring back up and no one trusted Paul to be able to behave himself and Sam was needed for funeral so that left Jared and Embry. At first Sam didn't like the idea of us going during the funeral because he thought we should all be there, but I convinced him that it would be the best time because Charlie would be gone.

The three of us headed to Forks. I was a nervous mess, part of me wanted to get this over with, the other part of me dreaded to hear the answers to the questions I needed to ask. What if this leech never left? What if she brought more of them with her? A bigger part of me wanted to take Bella and run for it, to take her away from the dangers that seemed to keep surrounding her. I knew Bella well enough to never dream of trying to kidnap her.

Jared drove and Embry fiddled with the radio. I don't know if he was looking for a particular song or just enjoyed annoying the hell out of me by flipping stations so often.  
"Jacob what do you want us to do?" Jared asked.  
"I think we should all go. Protection in number." Embry suggested.  
"Let me go first, if the bloodsucker is there then in all honesty I think it would be best for you all to join me. I don't want a war to break out with Bella in the middle of it." I answered  
We pulled up to Bella's house. "That will be fine," Jared acknowledged.

We all exited the car, even from the outside it reeked of leech. I could hear voiced inside, but didn't really pay attention to what they were saying to each other. I walked towards the door, and Embry grabbed my shoulder. "Jake, I really think we should all go," he said.  
"Em, think about it. Nothing is going to happen to me."  
"You don't know that."  
"I know." With that I pushed the door bell and I could hear it ring inside.

It only took a moment to hear Bella's voice. "Hold on!" she yelled. I heard the water run and voices mumbled behind it. I pushed the button twice more, waiting for a response. This was getting ridiculous, her house wasn't that big it shouldn't take someone this long to answer the door. Her future telling "friend" was probably telling her it was me and trying to convince her to ignore me. Well I didn't plan on being ignored and pressed the door bell again.

Finally I could hear her feet sprinting down the stairs, slightly impressed that there wasn't a plunk at the end where she tripped, a graceful Bella, who would have thought. The door swung open and the smell knocked me back several feet, I never knew smell could be so powerful. It was the first time I had ever smelled vampire in a confined space and the difference from the open air was intense. My arms started shaking on instinct, this was going to take every ounce of control that I had.

"Hey." She said. We paused for a moment, I assumed for me to speak, but I couldn't yet. My eyes darted around, another instinct that I was trying to control, my body was hunting. "She's not here. Do you need something?"  
I took a moment to watch her face. "You're alone?" I know I heard voices from inside.  
"Yes." Bella was a terrible liar, so I had no doubt that she was telling me the truth, even though I knew Jared and Embry wouldn't believe her.  
"Can I talk to you a minute?"  
"Of course you can, Jacob. Come on in."

I glanced over at the guys, I wanted to reassure them that I was fine. Embry was panicking and didn't like it at all, to him it felt like a trap, but he didn't know Bella like I did.  
"Chicken," I heard her mumble. I couldn't believe that Bella would think I was scared of her 'friend' and secondly that she would call me out on it. Determined to prove myself I marched through the door and I would have slammed it shut, but Bella was still holding it.

I walked into her living room and there were blankets thrown over the couch, they smelled horrible. I was shocked by how much effort was put into their human charade. "Slumber party?" I asked, sarcastically.  
"Yeah." I could hear the acid in her voice, that reflected the same in my own. "What's it to you?"  
I was still amazed at how bad it smelled in here. "Where's your 'friend'?" It felt strange calling a vampire a friend, but I knew that was how Bella saw them.  
"She had some errands to run. Look, Jacob, what do you want?"

The smell of vampire was overwhelming to my instincts. The living room was so small that I literally felt like I was surrounded by the smell, like I was being attacked by it, and my wolf did not like it. I could control the phasing, but I couldn't control the way my body reacted to the "danger" that the smell evoked. My eyes darted around, my arms shook, and my nose led me to the kitchen where the smell was the least concentrated.  
"Hey," she said and stepped into my path blocking me from my pacing. "What's your problem?"  
"I don't like having to be here." I saw her flinch at my words. I didn't mean them exactly how they came out, but more like I didn't like why I had to be here.  
"Then I'm sorry you had to come," she muttered. "Why don't you tell me what you need so you can leave?"  
"I just have to ask you a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back for the funeral."  
"Okay. Get it over with then."

She certainly wasn't making this any easier, trying to fight to urge to phase with her pissing me off wasn't helping. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the terrible smell. "One of the Cullens is staying here with you." I stated in "pack mode", I felt it would be safer for us all if I distanced myself emotionally from the situation.  
"Yes. Alice Cullen."  
I nodded, we knew that. "How long is she here for?"  
"As long as she wants to be. It's an open invitation."  
"Do you think you could . . . please . . . explain to her about the other one – Victoria?"  
She paled more. "I told her about that."

Well that was good to know. I nodded. "You should know that we can only watch our own lands with a Cullen here. You'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore."  
"Okay." She said softly.  
I looked out the window debating about bringing up the rest of the family, more specifically Edward. Was this really pack business? Or was it just my personal curiosity?  
"Is that all?" Bella asked.  
I couldn't make eye contact with her, the question was too scary and the answer made me even more nervous. "Just one more thing." I didn't know how to ask.  
Bella paused, I assumed waiting for me to continue. "Yes?"  
"Are the rest of them coming back now?"

There was an even longer pause and I wished that I had been watching her face the whole time, then I would have a better read on the situation. I didn't know if her silence meant 'yes they were coming and I don't want you to know' or no, and I knew 'no' would hurt her about as much as the 'yes' would hurt me. "Well?" I added, the suspense was killing me.  
"No. They aren't coming back."  
"Okay. That's all." Granted I was glad the rest weren't coming, but it seemed clear that Bella missed them and wished they had not left. Her face hardened and she glared at me so intensively. I wasn't really sure what I had done, didn't she realize that she had started it.  
"Well, run along now. Go tell Sam that the scary monsters aren't come to get you."  
Oh, we were back the the Sam thing again. "Okay."

I could see that Bella had been trying to hide her real emotions the whole time, and I figured two could play at that game. I walked quickly out of the kitchen with the intention of leaving, but something inside made me stay. I hated fighting with Bella, the last fight had been terrible and resulted with me climbing in her window during the middle of the night. I knew that would not be an option this time and if we were going to fix things it had to be now.

I saw my boys still outside by the car. This was taking longer than we planned and I wasn't sure if they were going to be able to make it to the funeral or not. I waved them off, Embry didn't want to leave, but Jared didn't really give him the option of staying as he quickly pulled the car from Bella's house.

I heard her rock back against the counter roughly. I peeked back into the kitchen and could see her hands covering her face and the glistening of tears. "Bella . . .?" I asked unsure. I didn't like seeing her cry, however the tears showed that she didn't like fighting any more than I did. Despite the pain of seeing her cry, knowing she cried over me meant a lot. I walked and stood directly in front of her, standing in a wide stance to make myself a little shorter and leaned over so that my face was level to her own. "Did it again, didn't I?"  
"Did what?" She asked, her voice cracking from her tears.  
"Broke my promise. Sorry."  
"S'okay," she mumbled. "I started it this time."  
Yes, but I knew that I shouldn't have pushed her in regards to the Cullens. "I knew how you felt about them. It shouldn't have taken me by surprise like that."  
"Sorry."

"Lets not worry about it, okay? She's just visiting, right? She'll leave, and things will go back to normal."  
"Can't I be friends with you both at the same time?"  
I could see how that would make her happy, but I knew it could never be the case. I shook my head slowly, "No, I don't think you can."  
Bella looked down at the ground. "But you'll wait, right? You'll still be my friend, even though I love Alice, too?"  
Love? Oh man, this was messed up. "Yeah, I'll always be your friend. No matter what you love."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

I couldn't keep myself away from her any longer. I wrapped my arms around her and I could feel her weight lean into my chest. This was how we were meant to be, wrapped in each others' arms, not fighting about vampires.  
"This sucks." Bella said.  
"Yeah." Out of habit I took a deep breath, I always loved the way Bella smelled, especially her hair. However today, she smelled terrible. She was covered in leech smell, mixed in with bleach, comet and various other household cleaners. "Ew."  
"What!" She looked up at my face and I couldn't keep the wrinkled look off. "Why does everyone keep doing that to me? I don't smell!"

I smiled, nice to have something trivial to talk about. "Yes, you do – you smell like them. Bleach. Too sweet – sickly sweet. And . . . icy. It burns my nose."  
"Really? But why would Alice think I smelled, too, then?"  
That was sort of strange, I hadn't known that. "Huh. Maybe I don't smell so good to her, either. Huh." I guess that made sense that neither of us would smell good to the other.  
"Well, you both smell fine to me." Well that is good, I hadn't given much thought to my personal smell glad to know Bella doesn't think I stink.

She relaxed, resting her head once again against my chest. I rubbed my hands over her back, the atmosphere in the room changed and I could feel that my time with Bella was coming to a close. I hated leaving her, especially not knowing for how long it was going to be. "I'll miss you. Every minute. I hope she leaves soon." I'm not sure if I meant to say that out loud, but truthfully Bella needed to hear it as much as I needed to say it.  
"It really doesn't have to be that way, Jake."  
I sighed, she just doesn't understand, but I need her to. She needs to understand that she can't have us both at the same time, it just doesn't work that way. "Yes, it really does, Bella. You . . . love her." I can't believe I just said that to her. "So I'd better not get anywhere near her. I'm not sure that I'm even-tempered enough to handle that. Sam would be mad if I broke the treaty, and -" filling with sarcasm "you probably wouldn't like it too much if I killed your friend."

I felt her recoil from me, but I wasn't letting her go. We were not going to get into a fight over something that wasn't going to happen, and she needed to accept the truth behind my words. "There's no point in avoid the truth. That's the way things are, Bells."  
"I do not like the way things are."  
I freed one arm that was wrapped tightly around her and brought it to her cheek to make her look at me. I wanted to look her directly into the eyes and know how much I wish things were different. "Yeah. It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"  
She sighed.  
I looked deep into her eyes as she looked back into mine. In her face I could see where she wished things were different and I did too. We had never locked gazes quite like this any other time, there was an intensity behind it that I had never felt before. I wanted there to be something that I could give her that would show that I would still be here for her, and something that she could give me to say she would want me back. A kiss.

The moment that the thought entered my mind I saw the hesitation in Bella. Slowly I brought my other hand to her face leaving a trail along her jaw and cheek. My hands were so large on her tiny face with my palms cupping each of her cheeks. There was no doubt she knew what was coming.  
"Bella," I whispered, giving her the chance to refuse. I saw the uncertainty in her eyes, but she wasn't stopping me either, I had no idea when this opportunity would come again and I wasn't going to let this one pass me by. I kept my eyes on her as I leaned my face the few inches it would take to make contact with her lips.

The phone ringing was an unexpected surprise and we both jumped, but even the phone wasn't going to distract me for long. I have every intention of going back and finishing what I started, which was why I left one hand on her face while I grabbed the phone with the other. I thought that if I let Bella answer it herself then this moment would be gone forever, I figured I could have a quick conversation with most likely Charlie, Billy, or Sam and then go back and kiss Bella.

Bella never moved, or took advantage of the distraction that the phone provided. Without taking my eyes off Bella I reached out and took the phone from it's cradle. "Swan residence."  
"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen, is Charlie there?" Immediately at the mention of Cullen my wolf took over and I completely forgot what I was about to do. My hand dropped from Bella's face like it didn't know why it was there in the first place. Those damn vampires are destroying everything.  
Bella reached out her hand for the phone, but she was not getting any more connected to the Cullen family than she already was, so I ignored her. "He's not here."  
"Where is he?" Carlisle asked.  
"He's at the funeral." Instantly the line went dead, that freak just hung up on me! I slammed the phone back into its holder, careful to not break it. "Filthy bloodsucker," I muttered to no one in particular.

"Who did you just hang up on?" She said infuriated. "In my house, and on my phone?"  
I have never seen her this angry before. "Easy! He hung up on me!"  
"He? Who was it?"  
I can't believe she was actually wanting to speak to Edward after all the crap that he has put her through. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."  
"Why didn't you let me talk to him?"  
"He didn't ask for you." I couldn't believe that I was having to defend myself to Bella again. "He asked where Charlie was and I told him. I don't think I broke any rules of etiquette."  
"You listen to me, Jacob Black – "

Immediately I was distracted by a sound I was quite sure only I could hear. The smell of vampire was getting stronger and I could hear the quick movements that was so characteristic of them. I looked over Bella's shoulder to see where Alice might be coming from and my body was in full out "wolf mode". I knew I needed to get out of there before either Bella or Alice got hurt.  
"Bye, Bells." I spit out as I headed towards the front door.  
Bella ran after me. "What is it?"  
She slammed hard into my back, grabbed on to my hips to try and steady herself while I tried to turn around which caused me to knock her over and our legs got tangled together. Bella was on the floor protesting while I was standing cursing as I separated myself from her flailing body. My wolf could feel Alice coming and I needed to get out of there, just as I was about to make it to the back door I saw her. She was such a tiny little thing, I thought Bella was small, but she was nothing compared to Alice.  
The moment I saw her I couldn't move, every single part of me told me to attack and it took everything I had to ignore it.

Bella ran to her side and I was amazed and repulsed at how easily they could touch one another. I could see that Bella was concern about Alice, but I couldn't figure out why. I heard "Edward" whispered and then saw Bella start to fall over, her head rocked from side to side and her legs were weak. Alice and I both reached out to steady her, but I wasn't going to let her touch Bella again. It royally freaked me out, and my "Bella censoring" became unoperational as I let the utter profanity fly, she could get on to me for it later.

I grabbed Bella in my arms and placed her on the couch. My whole body was shaking so badly that I thought it was going to cause the couch to fall apart.  
"What did you do to her?" I demanded.  
She didn't even look at me, her eyes only on Bella as she leaned towards her. "Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry." We and hurry, were two words that I did NOT want in the same sentence.  
"Stay back," I warned. She was not taking Bella anywhere with her like this.  
"Calm down, Jacob Black," Alice ordered. "You don't want to do that so close to her."  
Oh, she did not just tell me what to do. "I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus." I know my shaking body may say otherwise. The shaking was instinctual, the wolf wanted out, and I couldn't control that, but I decided when to release that wolf so phasing I could control.

"Alice?" I heard Bella's voice so weak. "What happened?  
"I don't know." Alice answered. Suddenly she wailed, "What is he thinking?"  
Bella grabbed onto my arm as she pulled herself up. Her legs were still weak and she didn't have great balance, and my shaking probably didn't help. I watched her carefully while Alice talked on her cell phone. I didn't really care who Alice was speaking too, but I will admit that I was surprised by the emotions that Alice demonstrated. I had never thought of them as caring about anyone other than themselves, and I guess their mates.

Apparently someone named Rose did something that was causing all this craziness. I listened a little to the other side of the conversation, and could hear that Rose told Edward that Bella was dead. Now granted that was a pretty crappy thing to do, but I couldn't understand why Edward would care. He left her.

"Alice," Bella blurted out. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before . . ."  
"How long ago?" Alice asked.  
"Half a minute before you showed up."  
"What did he say?" Alice looked very intensely at Bella, while Bella's eyes flickered to me.  
"I didn't talk to him."  
The intensity of Alice's gaze caught me off guard. So I answered the damn phone, I did nothing wrong. Why does she look like she wants to kill me? If a fight was about to break out I did not want Bella between us so I shifted slightly so that Bella was more behind me.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here." I muttered, even though I had no idea why that was any of Alice's business.  
"Is that everything?" Her voice was so sharp that it was pestering the wolf and the tremors started forcefully and I could feel Bella's body rocking against them.  
"Then he hung up on me." I could not understand why I was the bad guy in this situation.  
"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," Bella added.  
Once again Bella had Alice's full attention. "What were his exact words?" Great, you guys just talk about me like I'm not standing RIGHT HERE.  
"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral."

Alice made an awful sound and she fell to her knees on the ground. It was quite startling and I didn't know what to do.  
"Tell me Alice," Bella whispered.  
"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone."  
"Are you calling me a liar?" I couldn't believe that stupid leech had the nerve. . . I was having a perfectly good rant going in my head when the name "Edward" cut me off. What the hell? I had been talking to Edward?  
"He thinks you're dead." Alice said to Bella.  
"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?"  
"Yes."

I didn't know who Rosalie was, but I assumed she was one of the Cullens. At first I was like Bella and assumed that they could get word to Edward that Bella was fine, even though I didn't think it was his business at all whether Bella was alive or dead. I was also really impressed how well Bella seemed to be doing hearing about Edward, normally he was not a subject that should ever be brought up. It was only her finger nails digging holes into my skin that gave any indication that she was concerned.

Suddenly Bella started freaking out, screaming "No" and "He can't" and I had no idea what she was talking about. Bella was getting more and more upset and she suddenly stood up and I stood with her blocking her from Alice. I was sick of the emotional mess that little leech was creating. She elbowed herself away from me and I tried to follow what they were saying. I couldn't figure out why Edward going to Italy was such a problem.

I didn't like that Bella was so eager to do whatever they were needing her to do. I saw the hesitation in Alice and figured it must be serious if she was worried about Bella. I couldn't imagine a danger worse than what she had already gone through. It's not that I didn't care, but I had no idea why this was Bella's problem or why she felt she needed to fix it.  
"I'm only afraid of getting you killed." Alice finally said something that I understood.  
Bella snorted, not taking the threat seriously. "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!" Bella replied.  
"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines." Alice commanded.  
"Charlie," Bella gasped.  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie." I didn't want her to worry about him. "Screw the treaty." For a moment Bella and I looked at each other and I hated that she was being put in this position.  
"Hurry, Bella." Alice interrupted urgently.

Bella ran to the kitchen and started throwing stuff all over the floor. I could only imagine that she was searching for a pen, she must have been really panicked because it was right in front of her she just wasn't seeing it. For some unknown reason my hand reached out and handed her the pen, followed shortly by the note pad. Why I was helping her leave? I had no idea.  
"Don't go." I whispered, I didn't want to beg, but I knew I would if I needed to.  
"Please, please, please take care of Charlie." The fact that she felt she had to tell me that was insulting, not to mention that Charlie was the least of our problem.

Bella dashed upstairs, I couldn't talk any sense into her, maybe there was a slight chance to change Alice's mind. I stayed as far away from her as I could.  
"What the hell are you thinking, taking Bella to a bunch of bloodsuckers? Does she mean nothing to you?"  
"I love Bella."  
"Not the way I do, or there is no way you could do this to her." I saw Alice flinch at my words, but insulting her was the least of my concerns. "You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches that you are taking her to –" The more I thought about it the more angry I became, and getting angry at a vampire isn't smart if I want to stay on two legs.  
"Yes. You're right dog." Alice snarled back. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind – they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."  
"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party." I couldn't believe that she had the audacity to admit the danger and yet do nothing to try and stop it.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"  
"We can handle the redhead." I shouted.  
"Then why is she still hunting?" At the insult my blood boiled and my vision started to blur, as a growl ripped from my chest.  
"Stop that!" The sound of Bella's voice stopped the fire that burned within me. "Argue when we get back, let's go!"

Alice moved so fast to the car that she almost disappeared and Bella was running after her. Bella turned back towards the door and I grabbed on to her arm. "Please, Bella. I'm begging." My voice caught in my throat and I could feel my eyes glaze over with tears.  
"Jake, I have to –"  
"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."  
The engine revved and I saw the tears in Bella's eyes as she pulled her arm from mine. I didn't move to stop her again. "Don't die, Bella." I said choking on my tears. "Don't go. Don't."

There was just a moment of hesitation and then her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I could feel her tears through my shirt. I tightly wound my arms around her placing one hand behind her head, never wanting to let her go. All too soon I heard, "Bye, Jake", as she lifted my hand and kissed my palm. Tears were streaming down my face, which she didn't even look at, as she said, "Sorry" and raced for the car.

_No. No. No. No! This can't be happening._ For the second time in my life, my world exploded.

**FACTS:**  
- After leaving Bella's house, Jacob does go to the hospital. I find it interesting that I made the decision for Jacob to go there before I read that SM made that decision. Glad to know we agree. :)  
- Charlie does tell Billy that it is Alice that is staying there. So Jacob knows who it is when he goes back to her house.  
- Treaty Stuff: Lets take a moment to talk about the treaty.  
1. Cullen's can't come on Tribal lands.  
2. Wolf can only attack vampires that cross into their land. If a vampire is outside their land, while a Cullen is here, then it is the Cullen's responsibility to deal with them.  
3. Forks is neutral territory meaning that the wolves and Cullens could both be there and the treaty is not broken. However because Forks in not La Push, I do not believe that the wolves could attack a vampire (even Victoria) because that is the Cullen's responsibility. (Think of the Victoria chase when Bella and Edward are in Florida, I know the details are sketchy, but making it where the Cullens have to stay on their side and the wolves on their side makes it a very difficult "chase".)  
4. The only things that break the treaty is a wolf attacking a vampire outside of their land or telling someone what the Cullens are, OR the Cullen's biting or killing a human or going on Tribal land.  
- After Alice returns Old Quil, Billy, and Sam talk to each other about the possibility of a war, but Sam wants more information first.  
- I know NOTHING about the tribal funerals, which is why I made it sort of vague.  
- Jacob insist that he go speak with Bella in person, that way he would know if she is telling the truth and get more information from her.  
- They went during the funeral to make sure Charlie wasn't home.  
- For those who are curious Alice is 4'10, compared to Jacob she would be almost 2 feet shorter than him, and Alice is 6 inches shorter than Bella.  
- Jacob is surprised at how emotional Alice is, doesn't think about vampires having emotions. Also surprised at how easily Bella and Alice touch each other.  
- Other than the first time, when Bella leaves is the first time that Jacob phases without him controlling it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – WAITING**

The moment Bella said "Sorry" I lost all will power. It was my strength that had been holding the wolf back and I was so hurt that my endurance faltered and for the first time he took control and I phased without myself allowing it. Bella was running after Edward into a knowingly dangerous situation, these weren't "safe vamps" that Edward had gotten himself involved with, and she didn't even think twice before running to his aide. Even after I begged her to stay, it made no difference what-so-ever.

I had never cried as a wolf before and the feeling was so different. My eyes filled with large tears that would get lost in the wind as my legs pushed me faster and faster. I was running, nowhere in particular I could feel Paul out here somewhere, but I chose to ignore him. Even though I could feel him watching the different images that crossed through my head. As long as he kept his mouth shut I really didn't care if he saw why my heart was being shattered into a million pieces.

For once in Paul's life he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts were sympathetic, as much as we conflicted we were brothers when it mattered most. I ended up home without really meaning to and felt I needed time alone. I phased back and didn't care about my nakedness.

As I looked around my yard I felt like a memory of Bella was everywhere. The worst was the garage and as I entered my legs buckled under me and I curled into myself and cried. The more I cried the angrier I became. This garage that was once MY domain, but now it was my dungeon, a place of pain and torture. In a fit of rage I saw my tool chest and knocked it over, tools scattering in every direction.

I guessed the boys never made it over to the funeral for my Rabbit sat in her spot back inside the garage. I remembered all the times that Bella sat in there and watched me work, all the times that we had sat together, it was so US. In one solid punch my hand almost went through the hood, I felt several bones in my hand snap. The pain was intense, but anything was better than the pain in my chest. In no time there was a pile of tangled destruction as I went around like a tornado intending on destroying anything and everything that Bella ever touched. My hands and arms were bruised and blood poured down my skin until it healed and instantly dried against my hot skin. It was not long when I made it to the motorcycles, both standing like a shrine mocking me.

Before I could continue the destruction much further I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I turned around I saw Embry. His eyes were full of compassion and sympathy. I heard a mumbled "I'm sorry" from him as he put his arm across my shoulders. I shrugged it off, not ready for sympathy.

"What are you doing here." I asked roughly, as I walked away still needing my own space.

"Paul came and got me. He figured you could use a friend."

"Well he thought wrong." I scowled as I sat down on an old bucket that had been knocked over.

Embry rolled his eyes and sat on the ground where he was. "Whatever Jake. So why were you tearing this place apart?"

"I thought Paul told you."

"He just said that Bella took off with the leech after Edward. You know how Paul is he never pays attention to details."

"I don't know what more to tell ya, Em." I took a deep breath and stumbled through explaining about the suicide mission that Bella took herself on. "I'm just scared that she isn't coming back at all and pissed off that she left to begin with. I mean she is willing to die for that filthy bloodsucker that broke her apart." I could feel the heat start to gather again and my arms started to shake, but I wasn't ready to become a wolf again.

"I don't blame ya, that sucks."

There was a short pause of comfortable silence. "Hey, thanks for coming."

Embry gave a sad smile, "Any time."

We sat in silence for a while as my eyes randomly filled with tears. Slowly my eyes started to dry and I could see the mess before me, what have I done? Embry's eyes followed my own as we surveyed the damage.

"You don't do things half way do ya?" Embry smirked.

I tried to smile, but I think it was more of a grimace. "I guess now I know what I'll be doing in my free time, putting all this crap back in order."

"Do you want help?" Embry stood and started picking up a few things and placing them back where they belong.

"Sure, but not right now." I stood up and walked around the place. "It will probably just make me angry all over again."

"Okay." He placed his hand on my shoulder and this time I let him keep it there. "It's going to be okay Jake." He slapped my back and started to walk out of the garage. "Let's go inside and get yourself cleaned up and some clothes."

I looked down at myself and was surprised by all the blood and dirt that was smeared over my arms, chest and legs. There was one deep gash over my left hip that I didn't even remember hitting. We walked back into the house and I took a quick shower and slipped on some shorts.

By the time I made it back to the kitchen Embry had made four ham and cheese sandwiches.

"I was hungry, and figured you might be too." Embry explained.

"Thanks." I can't say that I really felt hungry. I was too worried about Bella and the mess she was getting herself into, but I ate anyways.

We sat ourselves in the living room and Embry flipped the channels often. I didn't care what we watched. For a moment there was a couple on the screen, they looked at one another and kissed. It made me cringe. It seemed that kissing was so easy for everyone else, but me. I had been so close today, if only I hadn't answered the damn phone.

The sun was starting to set when I heard a car pull up and quickly Sam walked in the front door.

"Hey Embry," he nodded his head at each of us in greeting. "Jacob, your dad is with the Clearwater's. Emily has some food she wants me to take over and then I think we could use a pack meeting. I need to know all the stuff you learned today.

"You have no idea." Embry mumbled.

Then Sam took another moment to look at me. "Jacob what happened to you? Did that Cullen attack you?" His face showed his shock and concern. "I wouldn't have let you go if I thought you were going to get hurt from it."

Most of the bruises had faded to a pale yellow and the cuts were a bright red, in another couple hours they would only be seen by another wolf, only because we knew what to look for.

"No, this one's all me." His eye brows raised in confusion. "If you don't mind I'd rather tell you as a wolf, but to make a depressing story short the Cullen is gone and took Bella with her."

"What?" Sam said shocked. "Embry you come with me and tell me what you know. I want everyone to be a wolf in 20 minutes."

We all agreed, Sam and Embry walked out and I went out into the woods. Paul and Jared were already out patrolling and I explained that Sam and Embry would be joining us for a meeting after going by the Clearwater's. I thanked Paul for sending Embry, it really was nice of him even though he couldn't help but laugh when he say the destruction in the garage.

Suddenly there was a stream of profanity that screamed at us all.

_What_ _the_ _hell_? Paul asked.

_That_ _wasn't_ _you_? I asked him.

_Who_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _talking_ _in_ _my_ _head?_ _And_ _why_ _am_ _I_ _a_ _damn_ _dog_? Said the unknown wolf. Surrounded by this wolf I could see that he was inside a house, so I assumed that this was a first phasing. I could hear a woman screaming and and two male voices as well. My first assumption was that it was Quil who had joined us.

In the same instant I felt another violent shutter. _Oh_ _my_ _God!_ _Leah_ _are_ _you_ _okay?_ Asked another voice in my head, in the same moment the woman's screams stopped.

_Seth,_ _is_ _that_ _you?_ Asked the first unknown wolf.

_Yes_ _._ _._ _._

_Hold_ _on_ _just_ _a_ _minute._ Jared interrupted. _Leah_ _and_ _Seth_ _are_ _wolves_?

I was struck speechless, having no idea what to say.

**BILLY pov**

It was amazing how hindsight works. Standing in the Clearwater house with two wolves and Sue who had passed out, I have never been more shocked in my whole life. However looking over the past few days now I could see perfectly everything that I missed before.

Sue was worried about her kids, apparently they had both comes down with a fever, but they were too stubborn to stay home. They both got it the same day, so I assumed it was just normal sickness, and both insisted that they felt fine and that nothing was wrong with them. At the time I just figured that they didn't want to leave their mother, and Seth and Leah were constantly comforting each other so I didn't actually touch either one.

Harry's funeral was beautifully awful. Awful because he was my best friend and I couldn't believe he was gone, and beautiful because the tribe really outdid themselves in their out pour of love and support. Especially Sam, he wanted everything to be perfect and spent every spare second that he had with Sue, Charlie, and myself. It seemed unavoidable that Leah would be around, now I can clearly see that seeing Sam so much was more than she could handle.

The only good thing was that Charlie had gone home directly after the funeral, he said that he wanted to check on Bella, but we all knew that he just needed to be alone. Sam went by my house to check in with Jacob, he wanted to know what he had learned during his visit with Bella during the funeral. Sue, Leah, Seth, and I went to the Clearwater's house to bring the gifts that had been given to the family.

Leah walked right into the house without saying anything and marched straight to her room, slamming the door behind her. Her music blared, but her sobs could still be heard, Seth told me she blamed herself for not being able to get help to her dad faster. Eventually logic would catch up with the guilt and she would understand that it wasn't her fault, but for now she lived in the land of if-only. If only she had gotten her dad help faster . . . If only she hadn't been alone . . . If only . . .

Sam had brought some food that Emily prepared and was placing it in the refrigerator. I saw Leah leave her room and walk into the kitchen and suddenly she completely lost it and started yelling for him to get out of her house, that she never wanted to see him again. I rolled into the kitchen and saw her start convulsing and Sam reached out to steady her shoulders. His face was shocked and lifted his hands like she had burned him and immediately backed away from her.

"Billy! Billy come here!" Sam yelled, not realizing I was right behind him.

Confused I rolled myself further in and Seth followed. I couldn't believe my eyes as Leah convulsed harder clutching onto the counter as Sam push the kitchen table as far as it could go away from Leah. Seth leaped towards his sister and Sam reached Seth around his waist pulling him away from Leah. I could tell that Seth was strong and putting up quite a fight, luckily Sam was taller than Seth giving him leverage.

"Sam what is going on?" I asked.

"I think Leah's phasing." Sam said, his face showed the surprise that I felt.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I was sort of hoping you could answer that for me." Sam replied with desperation.

Suddenly Leah screamed and a large gray wolf stood in Sue's kitchen. Leah seemed to be a little smaller than the other wolves, but still plenty big for a kitchen. Sue started screaming and Seth joined her as well. I rolled over to Sue and tried to reassure her that Leah was going to be okay. I could see that the fight between Sam and Seth continued, until Seth started convulsing as well. Sam put his shoulder into Seth's gut and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder and placed Seth on the living room floor. Seth started screaming, and it had to be Sam's werewolf reflexes that allowed him to get out of the way before Seth turned into a large sandy brown wolf.

When Sam had taken Seth out of the kitchen, I grabbed Sue by the hips to try and keep her out of the way. Sue did not have any idea that the legends were true until she saw it first hand, twice. Unfortunately it was too much for her and she fainted, landing awkwardly in my lap. I shifter her some so that she sat more comfortably and reached over her chest to feel that she was breathing fine so I felt confident that her body would wake herself up when it felt ready.

Embry sprinted in the front door and looked around the room. "Oh my God! How can I help?"

"Is Sue okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think she will be fine. Do you mind moving her to the couch? I think she would be a little more comfortable than my chair the whole time."

Embry walked over, lifted her easily, and placed her on the couch.

I rolled over to Seth and Sam turned towards him. "Seth, look, you and Leah are going to be okay." Sam said.

"I know this was unexpected, but you are not alone." I added to them both. "Can you hear any other wolves with you?" Both Leah and Seth nodded their heads in affirmation. "Sam and Embry are also wolves, I want you both to follow them out." Leah immediately started to growl and stomped her front paws. "Leah I need you to trust me." I didn't know that wolves could glare, but apparently they can. Thankfully she had enough respect for me to follow my direction.

I stayed in the house and watched over Sue, it only took her a few more minutes to wake up and then several hours to answer her hundreds of questions. I called Old Quil and informed him of Leah and Seth's phasing, understandably he was shocked as well. Sue didn't want to be left alone, so I stayed there a few days sleeping on the couch. The pack members came here often to keep us informed, Seth was handling it better than Leah, no surprise there, this was a situation that none of us were prepared for and I didn't know what else to do.

**JACOB pov**

It has been three days of absolute torture. The pack mind was a crappy place to be right now. With seven wolves freaked out and not knowing what to do with each other, it was a mess. Normally when a wolf phased for the first time everyone tried to keep their thoughts quiet to not confuse the new person. However we were all so confused and shocked that no one was really following normal procedure. There was absolutely nothing normal about this. Just like Sam knew when I first phased that I wouldn't appreciate him, he also knew how Leah felt about him. The problem was that now we ALL knew exactly what she thought of him.

Though we can't completely block each other out, with a little practice you can choose to ignore someone and concentrate on others. We would probably lose our minds if there was not any way to prioritize the jumbled thoughts of everyone. We split up, even though technically distance didn't make a difference it helped for Leah to be away from Sam, so Embry and I took her and Jared and Paul stayed with Seth. Sam stayed phased, but didn't say a word, for each time he did Leah tried to bite whoever she was closest too, usually me.

I was so sick of dealing with her. I understood being pissed off at someone that you loved, I was totally right there with her, but for her to purposefully make us all uncomfortable was inexcusable. We have always gotten flashes here and there of either real memories or romantic fantasies from each other, however I swear if I see her and Sam going at it one more time I was going to puke, not to mention feeling Sam's regret and Seth's anger and disgust. The last thing I would ever want to see was someone doing _that_ with my sister.

The only one of us that could make Leah do anything was Seth and he finally figured out how to phase back this morning. It was much faster than expected, the wolf gene was very strong in his family which has made him a little more skilled. The absence of Seth has made Leah even more of a problem. Sam literally can't be with her or all hell breaks lose. Paul was likely to rip her head off, he could care less that she was a girl when he got angry it was fair game. She was so indifferent to Jared and Embry that they were practically useless. I guessed that it was her respect for my dad that allowed her to tolerate me without trying to kill me.

Yesterday we were all out patrolling when Paul and Embry came across a fresh scent. It was the red head, she was back during the day which made being discrete harder on all of us. The only good thing was that we knew that Charlie was at work, he avoided being home as much as possible with Bella being gone, and we knew that the house was empty and we also had two more wolves that she didn't know about.

_Alright_ _guys,_ _lets_ _do_ _this!_ Paul said excited.

_Being_ _during_ _the_ _day_ _will_ _force_ _her_ _to_ _stay_ _more_ _in_ _the_ _trees,_ _which_ _could_ _be_ _complicated._ _However_ _if_ _we_ _let_ _her_ _get_ _closer_ _hopefully_ _her_ _excitement_ _at_ _getting_ _past_ _us_ _will_ _cloud_ _her_ _logic_. Sam informed.

_Where_ _do_ _you_ _want_ _us?_ I asked.

_Jacob_ _and_ _Leah,_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _east_ _of_ _Bella's_ _house,_ _Paul_ _and_ _Embry,_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _come_ _from_ _the_ _west,_ _make_ _sure_ _that_ _you_ _do_ _not_ _double_ _back_ _and_ _leave_ _your_ _own_ _trail._ _Seth,_ _you_ _will_ _be_ _with_ _me_ _and_ _Jared_. Sam instructed.

A growl rumbled from Leah's chest. _What_ _now_ _Leah?_ Paul complained.

_I_ _want_ _Seth_ _with_ _me._ Leah demanded.

_Leah_ _not_ _the_ _first_ _time._ _I_ _won't_ _let_ _anything_ _happen_ _to_ _him_. Sam promised.

_You_ _think_ _your_ _word_ _means_ _anything_ _to_ _me._ Leah mumbled.

_Come_ _on,_ _Leah_ _now's_ _not_ _the_ _time_. I responded and took off

We followed her trail together until we could see that she was making a b-line for Forks. This was perfect, exactly what we wanted her to do and we all divided up. Leah and I stayed together and it didn't take long before we both saw the red glow of her hair as she darted across the ground. Sam, Jared and Seth were already stationed outside of Bella's house and they were waiting for her to get closer before they started and we would all meet in the middle.

There was something deep and instinctual inside Leah, that we could all feel, knowing that there was a vampire running towards her brother. It made her run even faster and it wasn't long before I realized that she was actually faster than me. My strength was a huge advantage, but her smaller size made it where she could glide through the trees smoother.

It was working perfectly then suddenly she turn and bolted, running faster than we had ever seen her run. We knew that it couldn't have been our scent because we hadn't been around in days. Jared, Paul, Embry, Leah, and myself followed her trail while Seth and Sam checked more closely around the area that she bolted from, trying to figure out what caused her to freak out. Her trail was straight and easy to follow, very different than any other time, usually she was always aware that her scent would be tracked and did everything she could to confuse it. This time it seemed like her only concern was speed and wanted the fastest way out. Checking around Bella's house, Sam decided that it was the smell of Alice being there, probably when she went on her "errand" when I went to visit Bella, that the red head smelled which caused her to leave town. It never fails to amaze me how those damn Cullens can cause trouble even when they aren't around any more.

Seth and Leah really loved going on their first vampire hunt. Seth was so excited that he was like a kid in a candy store. Leah was excited yet there was a protectiveness of Seth that was strong, it was an interesting dynamic having siblings within the pack. Even though any of us would risk ourselves to protect a "brother", there was a clear difference in the connection between Seth and Leah.

It was even more evident when Seth phased back and left Leah behind. She missed her brother which made her feel even more frustrated, which made it even less likely for her to be able to phase back. I tried to explain to her how to relax and the process of phasing back and forth. The problem was that to show her in my mind, or demonstrate it, either way she always saw me naked and that was just embarrassing. Every time she would snicker either at my embarrassment, or at my naked body (not really sure which) and then prance off like it wasn't extremely insulting. If there was a way to flip someone off while being a wolf, I'm pretty sure I would have figured it out by now.

Nights were tough. Leah would go to the woods outside her house and listen to her family, the pain and guilt would intensify as she listened to her mother cry herself to sleep each night. For myself I went home and took care of dad, but being at home always reminded me of Bella. I missed her so badly, and I hated that she left me. I was really close to hating Bella, but that hurt more than loving her. Was it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?

The other problem with being home was here, Charlie knew where to find me. He was a scary man when it comes to his daughter. I had come home to check in with dad, and him and Charlie were in the living room, the tension was so thick.

"Hey, Jake." Billy called.

"Hey Dad, I'll just be here for food and shower and then I'm heading back out." I darted to the bathroom, trying to avoid Charlie as best as I could. I took a little longer in the shower than normal, the water felt great, but I was so nervous with Charlie here that I couldn't enjoy it. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my room, grabbed some shorts, and put them on.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw dad and Charlie still in the same spots as before, the TV was on, but I don't think either of them were really watching it.

"Hey, Jacob." Charlie said, standing up from the couch.

I cringed dreading anything he might want to ask. "Yeah, Charlie." I walked into the living room to get this over with.

"Do you know where Bella is?"

"No, I don't."

I saw the anger flash across his face, it was clear that he felt I was lying to him. "I know you were there when she left with Alice, you have got to know something."

"Look, I tried to get her to not leave, but she wouldn't listen to me." I could feel the anger rise up in me and I knew I needed to keep control.

"Charlie, Bella will come back when she has taken care of what she needed to." Billy tried to help us both, we were overly sensitive when it comes to Bella, and he knew it.

"Edward's problems are none of her concern." Charlie yelled. He started pacing back and forth in front of the TV.

"I couldn't agree more." I acknowledged.

"Jacob, do you know what Edward's problem was?" Charlie asked.

"Not really, some kind of misunderstanding between him and his sister that got out of hand."

"Hell, that's not Bella's problem at all!" Charlie yelled.

"I know, I know. Look, Charlie I'm not going to lie to you, it was not a great situation that Bella was running into, but I didn't understand everything that was going on around me. I don't have the answers you're looking for."

"How long will she be gone?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like it would be a few days at least." I knew they were in a hurry to get to Italy, but I didn't know how long they would be there. And I didn't think Charlie would want to know that she actually left the country.

I turned and looked at my dad. "I'm going to grab some food for me and Leah and eat it with her."

"Where has she been?" Charlie asked.

"She doesn't feel comfortable being in the house right now, so her and some of our friends are hanging out together." I hoped that worked as some excuse.

"Since when were you and Leah close?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, you know Jake has known Leah his whole life. She could use all the friends she can get right now." Billy answered.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry." Charlie mumbled and plopped back on the couch.

I walked into the pantry and grabbed the full loaf of bread, the jar of peanut butter, a knife, and put them in a grocery sack and walked out the door. Once in the trees I took my shorts off, put them in the sack, and phased. It didn't take long to find Leah, she was starving and hated eating raw. It wasn't something that I had experienced because I had phased back so quickly, so I couldn't really help with that. Once I got close I ducked behind a tree, phased back, and put my shorts on. Then I made peanut butter sandwiches for her and myself. For her I would toss them in the air and she would catch them and just about swallowed them whole. Together we went through the whole loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter, but it was fun and we were full.

Afterwards I went back behind a tree to phase back.

_Was_ _that_ _better?_ I asked

_Yes,_ _thanks_ _Jacob._ Leah replied. _I'm_ _heading_ _back_ _towards_ _my_ _house_ _to_ _sleep_.

_Okay,_ _I'm_ _on_ _patrol_ _tonight._ _Laters_.

_Well_ _that_ _was_ _weird_ thought Jared.

_What?_ I asked.

_Leah_ _didn't_ _bite_ _your_ _head_ _off,_ _and_ _actually_ _acted_ _almost_ _human_.

_Hey_ _stupid,_ _I'm_ _not_ _asleep_ _yet_. Leah retorted.

_Come_ _on,_ _Leah,_ _lets_ _try_ _to_ _dream_ _happy_ _dreams_ _tonight._ _That_ _is_ _about_ _the_ _only_ _entertainment_ _we_ _get_ _around_ _here_. I joked.

_Back_ _off,_ _Black._ _Maybe_ _I'll_ _just_ _dream_ _of_ _Bella_ _and_ _you_ _can_ _pretend_ _it_ _was_ _yours._ _She's_ _all_ _you_ _think_ _about_ _during_ _the_ _day_ _I_ _can_ _only_ _imagine_ _where_ _your_ _mind_ _goes_ _at_ _night_.

_Hey,_ _that_ _was_ _low._ Jared countered.

I felt the growl rumble to the surface and my nails sunk further into the dirt propelling my body to move even faster. Truth be told, sleeping was awful right now. Every night I dreamed of Bella, sometimes the scene was magical and we were together and in love. I would have her wrapped in my arms and be able to kiss her, to feel her mouth move with mine in perfect synchronization. I would tell her how much I loved her and hear her tell me the same. Other times I would see her surrounded by leeches and they would take turns putting their mouth to her throat drinking like she was a public fountain with an abundant supply of blood. She would be dead and they would celebrate and cheer. Either awakening from heaven or from hell, the pain was the same.

Patrols were rather basic with nothing interesting, even Leah's dreams were boring. I would be starting school again, part of me was looking forward to the distraction that school naturally created, but that would also throw me back into Quil's orbit and I just wasn't sure that I was ready. I should have started today, but we used bereavement as an excuse, that was only going to give me one day. Little did I know that school was going to be the least of my concerns.

I was on the final lap of our patrol when we felt Leah startle awake from the phone ringing inside her house. I admit it was pretty early for phone calls. I pretty much ignored it trying to stay out of Leah's head as much as possible. I was on the other side of our land and started heading towards home when Leah started yelling.

_Jacob,_ _Jacob_! Leah yelled.

_What?_

_Did_ _you_ _hear_?

_No,_ _I_ _wasn't_ _paying_ _attention._ _Is_ _it_ _my_ _dad?_ _What's_ _wrong_? I started lunging faster, running through the trees as full speed.

_No,_ _it's_ _Bella_. My legs bucked out from under me and my chest planted roughly into the dirt. _She's_ _back_. I didn't have anything to say, but just turned and started heading towards Forks. _And_ _she_ _has_ _Edward_ _with_ _her_. Once again my legs buckled and this time a large tree broke my stride.

_What?_ _How_ _do_ _you_ _know?_

_Charlie_ _called_ _my_ _mom,_ _I_ _guess_ _he_ _was_ _planning_ _to_ _come_ _by_ _today_ _and_ _he_ _isn't_ _letting_ _Bella_ _out_ _of_ _his_ _sight_ _so_ _he_ _is_ _staying_ _home_.

_We_ _need_ _to_ _let_ _Sam_ _know._ Jared interrupted

A fierce growl erupted from Leah. _Grow_ _up_ _Leah!_ _You_ _are_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _learn_ _to_ _deal_ _with_ _him._ _He_ _IS_ _your_ _alpha._ Jared interjected, taking off towards Sam's house.

_Sam_ _needs_ _to_ _know,_ _having_ _a_ _Cullen_ _back_ _changes_ _everything_. I agreed, while picking myself up off the ground and started moving again, I guess I had better head home. _Is_ _Bella_ _hurt?_ Everything in me would love to have a fight with Edward, but we needed more information first.

_I_ _don't_ _think_ _so._ _Charlie_ _told_ _mom_ _that_ _Edward_ _carried_ _her_ _home_ _about_ _an_ _hour_ _ago_ _and_ _that_ _she_ _has_ _been_ _sleeping_ _ever_ _since_.

_What_ _about_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _family?_

_I_ _don't_ _know,_ _Mom_ _asked,_ _but_ _Charlie_ _didn't_ _know._ _She_ _is_ _planning_ _to_ _call_ _around_ _at_ _the_ _hospital_ _and_ _see_ _if_ _they_ _know_ _if_ _Dr._ _Cullen_ _is_ _back._

_Okay,_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _head_ _home_ _and_ _see_ _if_ _Dad_ _can_ _get_ _to_ _Charlie._ _Maybe_ _he_ _will_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _get_ _more_ _information._

I went home as quickly as four legs could carry me, which I might add was pretty damn fast. As I leaped through the trees I landed on two legs and quickly ran inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Jacob, what have I told you about slamming that damn door!" Billy yelled.

"Sorry Dad. Hey have you heard from Charlie?" Once inside the door I quickly grabbed my shorts from my ankle and slipped them on as I went to Billy's room.

"No, why?"

As I walked in the door he was sitting up in bed with a book resting in his lap and I came and sat at the end of his bed. "I just heard Bella's back and brought Cullen back with her."

I walked over to his dresser, got a sweatshirt, and tossed it to him and he started pulling it over his head while I pulled out some jeans for him to put on and helped him into his chair.

"How did you find out?"

"Leah, heard when Charlie called Sue, I guess he was planning on coming over or something."

"Ugh", Billy grunted. "Charlie must be madder at me than I realized, Sue called here just a few minutes ago and apparently Dr. Cullen is back on at the hospital. So I think it is safe to bet all of them are coming back.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled and I could feel my arms start to shake again. "Why can't they just leave her alone!" I paced up and down, feeling the trembling throughout my body.

"Easy there Jake." Billy reminded.

"Right, calm." I took a deep breath. "Look Sam is going to want a pack meeting, so I had better go prepare Leah."

"How's that goin?"

"Ugh", I grunted. "It is not easy. . ." Sam's howl interrupted my thought, which was sort of a blessing I didn't really know what to say in regards to Leah anyways. "See ya, Dad." I called as I headed towards the door and into the woods.

As I made it onto four legs I heard loud yelling and cursing between Leah and Paul. _What's_ _going_ _on?_ I asked.

_Nothing,_ _Paul_ _is_ _just_ _tired_ _of_ _her_ _crap._ Embry sneered.

_Well_ _it's_ _about_ _time_. Jared responded.

_Leah_ _this_ _has_ _got_ _to_ _stop._ _We_ _all_ _get_ _that_ _you_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _here,_ _and_ _that_ _Sam_ _hurt_ _you._ _You_ _know_ _there_ _was_ _nothing_ _he_ _could_ _do_ _about_ _that._ _He_ _doesn't_ _want_ _to_ _order_ _you_ _to_ _comply_ _with_ _him,_ _but_ _he_ _will_ _if_ _you_ _give_ _him_ _no_ _other_ _choice._ _Is_ _that_ _what_ _you_ _want?_ Paul asked.

_No,_ _you_ _stupid_ _ass_. Leah sneered.

_SILENCE!_ _Both_ _of_ _you!_ Sam roared. _Paul,_ _you_ _will_ _not_ _speak_ _for_ _me._ _Leah,_ _we_ _are_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _to_ _figure_ _something_ _else_ _out,_ _but_ _for_ _now_ _sit_ _down_ _and_ _shut_ _up._ _One_ _thing_ _is_ _right,_ _we_ _can_ _not_ _keep_ _going_ _on_ _like_ _this,_ _we_ _all_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _team_ _and_ _work_ _together._

Sam continued to explain about the return of the Cullen family and the affect that it would have on our patrols. Since Bella left with them and returned with them it was determined that she was their responsibility and under their protection. I didn't like it, but there was nothing more I could do, but wait and hope she would come back to me.

**FACTS:**

- Jacob's first time to phase outside of his control, not counting his original phasing, was here when Bella leaves to go get Edward.

- For those wondering if wolves can cry, not really. But in Breaking Dawn, Jacob cries a large baseball size tear, so I guess it is possible.

- As for Leah glaring, I figure if they can roll their eyes (something Jacob does often as a wolf) then they can also glare.

- Leah's dirty mind comes from Jacob complaining of "gender confusion" of looking at Sam through her eyes, and Edward mentioning that she thinks of things that the other pack members would rather not think about.

- Seth phasing back quicker and being "skilled" is based on Leah saying that Seth could have a claim for alpha if it weren't for Jacob. (I'm a little bitter about this because it doesn't make sense to me, but facts are facts.)

- Leah was the one who told Jacob that Bella was back. (That was a very difficult fact to figure out how to make come true)

- Charlie was still mad at Billy which is why he didn't call him when Bella came back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – TREATY**

Billy pov

The past two weeks were not easy. Jacob went back to school which he wasn't happy about. At least most of the pack are there together, but truthfully they look more like a cult than ever before. It was just too difficult to try and explain why they all only hang out together and just "naturally" started getting huge over night. Quil has completely given up on them, and has finally gotten himself a girlfriend to fill up all his free time. It might become an issue when he phases, which seems pretty certain with all the Cullens being back, but we would cross that bridge when we got there.

The pack was a little more stable once Leah could phase back and forth. It took her about ten days to work through her anger and resentment enough to let go of the fire that flows through them. She was ready and wanted to be able to be with her family and to actually have privacy again. Jacob and her were working on it in the woods outside her house, and I happen to be over at the house with Sue when Jacob carried her inside. She was exhausted and weak, but still had enough energy to threaten to dismember every part of his body if he looked at her naked, which I have no doubt Jacob took the threat seriously.

Patrols were restricted to our own land, Jacob constantly complained that it felt cramped compared to the area that they had before, and with so many wolves that left a lot of free time. Oddly, I am thankful for Jacob's tantrum in the garage because it has given him something to do. Even though picking up and reorganizing the place was all well and good, but being in the garage was tough on Jacob. Literally everything (including the mess) reminded him of Bella and I could see how much he missed her.

It had seemed a little strange that the red head hadn't been back in all this time and Sam had become suspicious that maybe the Cullens had run into her. The pack considered her to be our problem and we didn't need nor want their interference. One of them was going to have to talk to the Cullens soon.

It was Saturday morning and I could hear Jacob tossing around on his bed. Jacob had not been sleeping well, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be in a great mood regardless, but the lack of sleep had made him even more irrational. Silently he entered my room, got me dressed, and in my chair. Jacob had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a spiky disarray, and he still had dried mud on his skin from patrols the night before. I hated how he just wasn't taking care of himself, even his sweats seem to hang more limply from his body due to him not eating like he used to.

"Hey Jake why don't you go get cleaned up, while I get breakfast together."

"Okay." He took a deep sigh. "Sounds good."

I rolled to the kitchen as I heard the water start in the bathroom. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bacon, and then went to the pantry for waffle mix and the iron. It didn't take Jacob long to wash up and soon we worked around each other in a comfortable silence until the food was cooked. Jake handed me two glasses and I got some orange juice for Jake and some milk for myself and set them on the table, just as he brought the butter and warm syrup to the table.

"Any plans for the day?" I asked.

"Nope."

Talking to Jake was really difficult, he used to chatter so easily. Now everything about him was guarded and anything Bella related just made us both cringe. Unfortunately there wasn't much of anything in his life that Bella hadn't touched.

"Are you ever going to accept Bella's phone calls?" I asked cautiously.

"No."

"Then I'm not covering for you anymore. If you are home next time she calls I'll tell her you are here."

"Whatever."

After six large waffles and eight strips of bacon Jacob went to his room mumbling something about homework. I wished that there was something more I could do. I tried talking to Charlie, but his hands were tied, with Bella making it clear that her and Edward were a packaged deal. If Edward were made to leave, she would go too. There were days that I felt I needed to call each of my daughters and thank them that they never put me through that kind of crap. Charlie was miserable, Jacob was miserable, and I just felt trapped between them.

**JACOB'S pov**

After several hours of working on my homework, I just couldn't handle it anymore. My life was just so empty with nothing to give it meaning. School was never very interesting, but at least the building was a relief, it was about the only place Bella hadn't touched. Patrolling felt stupid and useless, Bella wasn't mine to protect anymore. Would she even notice if we got that stupid leech? Probably not.

Her phone calls every night was the only sign given that she even noticed that I was not around anymore. Each time she calls it was bitter-sweet, sweet because at least she cared and bitter because she cared. Did I not make myself clear when I stood in her kitchen when Alice was here? I told her perfectly clear that she couldn't be friends with them and me at the same time. To try and mix our worlds was just disaster waiting to happen, and Bella should know that. Though she called the house nearly every night, driving my dad insane, but she hadn't actually come here once. Rumor had it that she was attached to Edward's hip like they had never been separated. How Charlie was able to put up with that just made me furious. He was her father! He should be able to do something! If he wasn't going to soon, I sure as hell was.

I put some lunch together of grilled cheese sandwiches and canned chili. The phone rang and dad answered the phone resting inside his chair.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy."

"Bella?" Billy said, his voice and face evidence of his surprise. I could hear her voice perfectly through the phone and it was a caress of rough sandpaper against my skin. "Is everything alright with Charlie?"

"Yes, Charlie is fine."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Just checking on Jacob. Is he home?" I could hear the hope in her voice, and it just cut like a knife.

Dad looked right at me, a silent reminder that he was going to tell her the truth. "Yes, he is here."

I could hear her release her breath. "Can I talk to him?"

Dad arched his brows, knowing that I heard her question perfectly. I silently shook my head. He rolled over reaching the phone towards me. I stood quickly, knocking my chair over as I walked out the front door, letting it bang loudly behind me. It was cold outside and the sky was dark with thick threatening clouds overhead, but I didn't care.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." I could hear him through the door, but no longer could hear Bella's side. "I'm sorry Bella . . . Okay, I'll tell him . . . Bye."

I hated doing that to Bella, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed her to let either me or Edward go, how could she not see that she couldn't have us both. I walked over to the garage frustrated and hurting. The only part of the garage I was afraid to touch was staring me right in the face, it's red paint glowed like a beacon. I knew I needed to get rid of that thing, but it wasn't mine to throw away.

As if my mind wasn't tortured enough, I was also worried that the Cullens had a secret plan to make Bella one of them without her realizing it, until it was too late. I was sure that information would bring some realization to Bella that they were not being truthful with her and not near as "good" as she thought they were and hopefully cause her to leave them. If only Bella got some distance from Edward than I was sure that she could break away from whatever spell he had over her.

The only person who had the power to separate Bella from Edward was Charlie, and I thought maybe if she was in trouble than she wouldn't be able to see Edward. Bella and I had lots of secrets, however there was only one that I could actually tell, and that was the motorcycles.

Without further thought I jumped on Bella's red bike and road it to her house. I haven't ridden her bike since I was test driving it, it was smaller and felt different than my own. I went fast, not wanting to lose my resolve. The wind felt great against my hot skin, however the clouds gave the promise that rain would be coming soon. I knew Bella was going to be mad at me, but if she could forgive Edward when he broke her heart than I figured she would forgive me when I broke her trust.

The moment I pulled up Bella's drive way Charlie stepped out the front door, I assume he heard it from inside. I hadn't actually factored in running into Charlie myself, anger washed over his face. I killed the engine letting it roll to a stop.

"What is this, Jacob? Does Billy know you have bike, I swear I will call him this very instant."

"Chill out Charlie, it's not mine." I brought myself off the bike, and rolled it right next to Charlie's cruiser and leaned it against the kick stand.

Charlie seemed to take a calming breathe. "Well what are you doing riding that death trap around?"

"I'm bringing it back to Bella." I said, trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"You're what?"

"I guessed since Bella isn't coming around anymore I would just take it to her."

"This is Bella's bike?" Charlie said with disbelief. I nodded my head in affirmation. "Where did Bella get a bike?" He yelled.

"Honestly don't know." I shrugged, it didn't seem like an important detail at the time.

"Jacob Black, you tell me every last detail that you know. NOW!" Charlie screamed as he leaned in a few inches from my face.

Geez, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Bella brought a couple bikes to me, I fixed them up, and we had been riding around for a few months." I said as quickly as the words could leave my mouth.

"You could have killed her!"

"I would never let anything happen to Bella."

The clouds reached their maximum and the rain started fast and hard, big fat drops fell from the sky. Charlie started mumbling to himself and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Considering the alternative I got off pretty easy, however I'm pretty sure that Billy was going to be pissed about the way I handled that.

While I was here I knew that the pack needed to speak with the Cullens so I decided to stay around and waited for Bella and Edward to arrive home. I walked over into the trees behind Bella's house and leaned against a tall trunk, knowing that Edward would be able to find me easily. It didn't take long before the bright silver Volvo parked right next to her motorcycle.

I saw Bella fling herself from the car, her hands clinched in fists and her face reflected her anger. I could see it in the way her teeth clinched tightly together and from the glistening of tears in her eyes. These tears were far different from the last time I saw Bella cry. Oh, what had I done?

"Let me go! I'm going to murder him! Traitor!" She shouted into the trees. Edward must have told her that I was still here waiting. I just watched and waited.

Edward had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her back, "Charlie will hear you. And once he gets you inside, he may brick over the doorway."

"Just give me one round with Jacob, and then I'll deal with Charlie." Bella said as she struggled to get herself free. I hated the way he held her back, he was always standing in my way keeping me from Bella. It made me want to just rip his arms from his body, but it really wasn't about Bella, I needed to have a quick conversation with him for the sake of my pack and then I would leave.

"Jacob Black wants to see me. That's why he's still here." Bella immediately stopped fighting him and for a moment fear danced across her face.

"Talk?" Bella asked.

"More or less."

_I'm_ _not_ _hear_ _to_ _fight_ _you_ _Cullen._

"How much more?" Bella's voice shook. Edward brought his hand and smoothed out her hair from her face, a gesture that I often did myself, and I realized that not fighting him was going to be much harder than I realized.

"Don't worry, he's not here to fight me. He's acting as . . . spokesperson for the pack."

"Oh."

"We should hurry. Charlie's getting impatient."

I heard them walking towards me. I knew from the short time I was with Alice that it was not going to be easy, and with Edward it was so personal that I knew it would be even harder. I stood up from the tree careful not to come too close, my wolf saw a vampire in front of me and wanted to strike and the human in me wanted to as well. The slightest hint of anger would probably send me over the edge, so I hardened my emotions and concentrated hard on the task before me.

Edward looked me directly in the eyes and stopped leaving a large space between us, shifting Bella's body behind him clearly in a protective stance. That really wasn't making it easier to remain calm, shouldn't I be protecting her from him not the other way around.

Bella's face kept me grounded. I could see that she was angry, but I also saw her forgiveness shine through. I could see that she didn't like that we were at odds. "Bella," I acknowledged.

"Why?" She whispered. "How could you do this to me, Jacob?"

I hated hurting her. "It's for the best."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to strangle me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack, like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to him?"

I winced at her remarks. I didn't even think about Charlie, other than knowing he would be angry. I would never want anything bad to happen to him, it was just to get Bella grounded and away from Edward. And to my horror, Edward explained every thought I had to Bella. He had no right!

"Aw, Jake!" Bella groaned. "I'm already grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?"

I was so shocked, why hadn't dad said she was grounded? "That's why?" I was so certain that it was Edward keeping her away and not Charlie.

"He thought I wouldn't let you, not Charlie." Edward explained.

"Stop that," I snapped. It was really frustrating having someone prying around inside my head. I would think that I would be used to that with the whole pack mind thing, but that doesn't make it any less irritating. "Bella wasn't exaggerating about your . . . abilities." I said, making sure he knew that Bella had told me. "So you must already know why I'm here."

"Yes," Edward said softly. "But, before you begin, I need to say something."

Oh I could only imagine what he could possibly say to me. The shaking in my arms continued as I clinched and unclinched my hands.

"Thank you. I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my . . . existence."

What the crap was this? He was thanking me, what on earth for? I stole a quick glance at Bella and she seemed to be as confused as I was.

"For keeping Bella alive," Edward clarified. "When I . . . didn't."

"Edward –," Bella started to say something and he held up a hand to stop her, with his eyes glued to me.

This was just weird. He was actually taking responsibility for the danger he left Bella in, I couldn't believe it, there was no way he was serious. "I didn't do it for your benefit."

"I know. But that doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. I thought you should know. If there's ever anything in my power to do for you . . ."

_Leave_ _and_ _give_ _her_ _back_ _to_ _me_.

He shook his head. "That's not in my power."

"Whose, then?" I growled, forgetting for a moment that he could just hear my thoughts.

Edward looked over at Bella. "Hers. I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away."

Bella look deeply into Edward's eyes, "Never," she whispered.

I could see the devotion that she had for him and it was making me sick, I could feel my stomach start to turn. I didn't really mean to gag out loud, but I am guessing that I did due to Bella's face when she frowned up at me. "Was there something else you needed, Jacob? You wanted me in trouble – mission accomplished. Charlie might just send me to military school. But that won't keep me away from Edward. There's nothing that can do that. What more do you want?"

That hurt, but I wasn't going to show it. She reminded me of the real reason that I was still there and I looked sternly at Edward. "I just needed to remind your bloodsucking friends of a few key points in the treaty they agreed to. The treaty that is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right this minute."

"We haven't forgotten," Edward said at the same time that Bella demanded, "What key points?"

"The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite_, not kill." I emphasized looking directly at Bella, hoping that the idea would scare her away from them.

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it –" Oh my God, this was far worse than I imagined. I saw the determination in her eyes, the desire and I just couldn't believe it. Up until that point it was just a fear of mine that the CULLENS were wanting Bella to become one of them. I never dreamed that it was Bella who WANTED to be a vampire! For a moment I lost control of my concentration that was holding the wolf back, he roared inside begging to be set free. I wasn't going to let the wolf take control again, and pressed my hands to my head and closed my eyes in order to be able to concentrate.

"Jake? You okay?" Bella asked anxiously. The sound of her voice was so calming and I could feel the wolf relax some, but was still intense.

"Careful! He's not under control," Edward warned.

How dare he! "Ugh. _I_ would never hurt her." _Unlike_ _you,_ _you_ _self_ _righteous_ _hypocrite_. Knowing full well the overwhelming pain that Edward had caused her. I heard him hiss and my fist clinched to control the tremors that would develop over my body.

"BELLA! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Charlie screamed.

"Crap." Bella's voice trembled.

My anger evaporated, "I am sorry about that," I muttered. "I had to do what I could – I had to try . . ."

"Thanks." I knew the response to be sarcastic despite the tremor that represented her sadness at my betrayal.

Bella and Edward turned back to walk towards the house. "Just one more thing," Edward said to Bella and then turned and looked at me. "We've found no trace of Victoria on our side of the line – have you?"

"The last time was while Bella was . . . away. We let her think she was slipping through – we were tightening the circle, getting ready to ambush her – " I paused feeling the irritation rise again that they just kept getting in the way. "But then she took off like a bat out of hell. Near as we can tell, she caught your little female's scent and bailed. She hasn't come near our lands since."

Edward nodded. "When she comes back, she's not your problem anymore. We'll –"

Oh hell, No. "She killed on our turf," I hissed. "She's ours!"

"No –" Bella protested.

"BELLA! I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T INSIDE THIS HOUSE IN ONE MINUTE . . .!

"Let's go," Edward said. He probably knew how Charlie ended that threat and I was sure it wasn't pretty.

Bella looked back at me and I could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Sorry," I whispered so softly I wasn't sure if she heard me. "Bye, Bells."

"You promised," she reminded me. "Still friends, right?

It was like taking an ice pick to my heart, as I shook my head. "You know how hard I've tried to keep that promise, but . . . I can't see how to keep trying. Not now . . ." My mask fell and I felt the pain of what my life was going to be like with her not in it. Looking her right in the eyes, "Miss you," I mouthed as my hand reached out begging to touch her.

Bella reached out towards me, like we were one instead of two. "Me, too." Bella choked out. "Jake . . ." She stepped towards me and for a moment I thought I would be able to wrap her in my arms and let her feel how much I loved her. Until, Edward reached for her holding her back, and I could feel the growl rumble in the back of my throat.

"It's okay." Bella promised to Edward.  
"No, it's not."

"Let her go," I snarled. I was so angry that he would keep her away from me. There was nothing unstable about me right now and he should have known that. I was determined to prove it to him as I took two long strides towards her, trying hard to completely ignore the fact that I was also getting closer to a vampire. However the wolf would not be fooled. Edward pushed her behind himself and made himself directly in my path.

"No! Edward! -!" Bella screamed.

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

"Come on! Charlie's mad!" Bella said concerned. "Hurry!" She tugged on Edward's arm as he relaxed, but didn't take his eyes off me.

I knew that there was nothing more I could do to get to Bella, that realization was painful and despite my efforts I couldn't get that pain off my face. Bella was my everything and I was out of options. Everything that I had tried to do had failed, Bella had made her choice and now she was going to live with the consequences. That included losing me, I was done. I watched her walk away with Edward's arm wrapped around her waist, "I'm here," were the last words I heard him say, as I bolted into the trees heading home to start a new life.

**FACTS:**

- Jacob was mad at Charlie for allowing Bella to date Edward. As her father, he felt that he should have done more to keep Edward away.

- Jacob's decision to bring the bike over was impulsive and not thought out.

- Jacob doesn't believe Edward when he apologizes, feels it is a ploy or playing "nice" in front of Bella.

- For Jacob it is an even greater fear that they would make Bella one of _them_ (his greatest fear of ALL), even more than if they would lose control and eat her (however that scares him too).

- Alternate Ending: SM has a pretty different ending than what I have. She ends her summary of NM with Jacob going back to his brothers preparing for war. I feel that "war" completely undermines the emotional issues that Jacob would be feeling from losing Bella. I will address the war preparation in Eclipse.

** To answer where did most of these "facts" come from. Throughout the story they have largely been from a summary that SM wrote called "Becoming Jacob Black" on her website (.com/pdf/nm_extras_ ) and Twilight Lexicon's Personal Correspondence with Stephenie (.com/the-lexicon/personal-correspondence ) if you have not read either one they are recommended.

I wanted to take a moment and thank you so much for all your encouragement and support. You all mean the world to me, and I can't believe that I have written 19 chapters over 150 pages of this story. Jacob has always been a special character to me, however during this process he has become like my child, even though I am not old enough to have a teenager. When Jacob is happy, I feel happy, and when he is sad or upset then I feel that pain too. Many have mentioned that it feels that it is actually Jacob speaking, and I very much feel like I have crawled inside his brain and he does "talk". He has a voice that has been begging to be heard, and I am just thankful that I was able to tell it.

I am thrilled to take this journey into Eclipse. However Eclipse is a rough ride for Jacob and when he goes through a rough time, I have a harder time writing it. I am looking forward to the challenge that it represents, but I know that the journey will take a little longer. Jacob's Eclipse is fully written and complete, however the ended is the same with a very broken and hurting Jacob.

For another alternative, I have written a Jacob/Bella story called Bella's Sun. It is a two part story that is also complete. There are things that I am just dying to have Jacob say to Bella or Edward that he just doesn't say in SM's book and so this may give me the opportunity to say them.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

Feedback means the world to me and I am extremely thankful for every single review that I have ever gotten, and I wanted to give a huge thank you to all the encouragement and love I have received. I wanted to give a huge thanks to littlewinter (who has a great story, These Days, that everyone should check out) and to ExquisitelyUgly (who also has a great story To Mend a Butterfly's Broken Wing, that you should also check out) because they have been so wonderful to leave me feedback on every chapter.

**Now what's next?**

Option 1: Follow Jacob into Eclipse. If I do that it will be exactly Eclipse, the way SM wrote it, but from Jacob's pov. I will not be changing the ending, the poor boy will leave battered and broken.

Option 2: I did not want to change the ending of New Moon. I wanted to finish what I started and have New Moon end, the way SM wrote it to end. However Option 2, is for me to write a real fan fiction that starts in Eclipse and ends with Jacob and Bella actually being together.

What is your vote? Option 1 OR Option 2 (or both)

Option 1 received 2 votes

Option 2 - 5 votes

Thank you to everyone who let me know either my leaving a review or sending me a message. :)

**The Winner is . . . BOTH **

The first chapter of Jacob's Eclipse has been posted. - fanfiction dot net/s/6739802/1/

Bella's Sun has also started - fanfiction dot net/s/6759594/1/Bellas_Sun

I wasn't really sure if I could write Eclipse and an actual fan fiction that had Jacob and Bella be together at the same time. I was trying to ignore this other story, but it is begging to be told (truth be told the Jacob in my head won't shut up!), so I am writing both of them at the same time. I hope that it does not slow me down.


End file.
